Партизаны Запретного леса
by Merry1978
Summary: Кто скрывается в непролазных чащобах Запретного леса? Куда пропало семейство Малфоев? Жив ли Альбус Дамблдор? Где Гарри Поттер прячется от Министерства? И самое главное: что все эти люди хотят от Северуса Снейпа? AU к 7 книге и масса спойлеров к ней же.
1. Гастрономия

**Партизаны Запретного леса**

Автор: Мерри  
Бета: Altea, CCM, Хельгрин  
Рейтинг: PG (из-за некоторых отдельных глав; в основном G)  
Пейринг: СС, ЛМ, ГП, АД и др.  
Жанр: AU, General, Humor, театр абсурда  
Отказ: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. © 2007 and J.K. Rowling.  
Аннотация: Кто скрывается в непролазных чащобах Запретного леса? Куда пропало семейство Малфоев? Жив ли Альбус Дамблдор? Где Гарри Поттер прячется от Министерства? И самое главное: что все эти люди хотят от Северуса Снейпа?  
Комментарии: Серия драбблов. AU к 7 книге и масса спойлеров к ней же. В подарок valley.  
Каталог: AU, Книги 1-7  
Предупреждения: нет

**История 1. Гастрономия**

_Как положено друзьям,  
Все мы делим пополам.  
_Михаил Пляцковский

— Люци, я больше не могу. Этот старый параноик меня в гроб вгонит! — проворчал Северус, закрывая за собой дверь землянки и накладывая на нее запирающие, заглушающие и маскирующие чары.

Люциус, три дня назад сбежавший из Азкабана и теперь вместе с приятелем скрывавшийся от авроров в Запретном лесу, отвлекся от решения кроссворда в старом номере «Пророка».

— Который? — поинтересовался он, приподнимаясь на локте.

— Все допытывается, точно ли Дамблдор умер, — продолжал бухтеть Северус, игнорируя вопрос.

— А точно ли Дамблдор умер? — задумчиво произнес Люциус, укладываясь обратно на топчан.

— И ты туда же, — возмутился зельевар, усаживаясь на второй топчан и начиная стаскивать с себя сапоги. — Он же упал. С башни.

— Тушенку я доел, — невпопад сообщил Люциус из-за газеты.

— То есть как? — Северус замер с сапогом в руке.

— Обыкновенно, вилкой. Очень есть хотелось. Тебе осталась килька в томате.

Северус выругался и запустил в друга сапогом, однако Люциус ловко перехватил снаряд в воздухе и аккуратно поставил на пол — все это не отрываясь от кроссворда.

Зельевар вздохнул, извлек из-под топчана пакет с едой, оторвал порядочный кусок от уже начавшего черстветь батона, улегся и принялся мрачно жевать. Рыбу он ненавидел, а новая посылка от Альбуса должна была прийти только на следующий день.


	2. Энциклопедисты

**История 2. Энциклопедисты**

— _А что, в словаре слова «вторник» нет?  
— А там на «ф» только «фуфайка» и «флаг».  
_Детский анекдот

Люциус лежал на топчане, хмуро уставившись в газету, и задумчиво грыз карандаш.

— Сев, — сказал он после долгой паузы, — что такое социалистическое хозяйство?

— М-м? — сонно донеслось с соседнего топчана.

— Я спрашиваю, знаешь ли ты, что такое социалистическое хозяйство.

— Что? — Северус настолько удивился, что не только проснулся, но даже сел.

— Хозяйство. Социалистическое, — нетерпеливо повторил Люциус. — Что это?

— Понятия не имею, — озадаченно отозвался Северус. — Кажется, это что-то у русских. Какое-то устройство общества.

— Какое?

— По-моему, это когда все поровну, — несколько неуверенно сообщил зельевар. — А зачем тебе это? — тут же спохватился он.

— Тут меня спрашивают, какова первая главная цель социалистического хозяйства, — пожаловался Люциус, демонстрируя кроссворд в «Пророке». — А я почем знаю?

Северус перегнулся через узкий проход между топчанами и выхватил у друга злополучное печатное издание.

— Ничего себе комплект, — проворчал он, изучая уже отгаданные слова. — Троцкист, нэпман, буржуазия... Какой ненормальный у них это составляет, Люци?

— Долохов, — лениво отозвался Люциус. — А ты что, не знал? Он же маниакальный любитель кроссвордов и всего этого, — он неопределенно махнул рукой. — Русского. В общем, Долохов регулярно посылает им этот бред под вымышленным именем. И кажется, даже получает за это какие-то кнаты. Он их потом Руди в покер проигрывает. Так что, ты совсем ничего не знаешь про социалистическое хозяйство?

— Нет, — отрезал Северус. — Кстати, а как тебе удалось отгадать эту муть?

— От Долохова и не такого наслушаешься, — пожал плечами Люциус. — К тому же я, в отличие от некоторых, склонен к энциклопедизму.

Зельевар только хмыкнул.

— Ну-ну, — сказал он, разглядывая занятную надпись ИНДУС****ЛИЗ**ИЯ. — А индустриализацию отгадать не можешь, да?

— Чего? — недоуменно переспросил Люциус.

— Индустриализация, — терпеливо повторил Северус. — Индустрия, промышленность... — Потом он вспомнил, что приятель, в отличие от него самого, был лишен радостей начального маггловского образования, вернул газету и сказал: — Неважно. Просто пиши «индустриализация», и все.

Люциус кивнул, послушно вписал недостающие буквы и опять погрузился в размышления.

Северус едва успел снова задремать, как его сновидения прервал новый вопрос:

— Сев, а девственное зачатие — это как?

Вопрос сопровождался несолидным хихиканьем.

— Партеногенез, — мрачно пробурчал Северус, отворачиваясь. — Отстань от меня, двоечник, и дай выспаться. Еще раз разбудишь — отравлю.

Люциус предупреждению внял и с остатками кроссворда боролся почти в тишине, изредка бормоча себе под нос что-то невнятное.

Когда утром Северус проснулся, Люциус крепко спал, газета валялась на полу и неопознанным оставалось одно загадочное слово:

Ф*Ф**КА

В качестве объяснения к нему значилось: «Второе слово на букву Ф, кроме флага». Усмехнувшись, зельевар аккуратно вписал пропущенные У, А и Й и принялся варить себе кофе. Его как раз оставалось на одну порцию.


	3. Сила убеждения

**История 3. Сила убеждения**

— _А зачем я должен лежать на газоне?  
— Об этом вы узнаете потом.  
_Эдуард Успенский

Лил затяжной июньский дождь, противный и мелкий, словно пропущенный сквозь сито. Северус, мысленно чертыхаясь, преодолевал по-пластунски последние сто ярдов до условленного места встречи. Чертыхаться вслух было нельзя: запрещали полученные инструкции.

Ползти было неудобно; мантия мешалась и цеплялась за что ни попадя. Добравшись до обозначенной в директорском послании елки, Северус заполз под нее и попытался отдышаться, проклиная погоду, шефа, авроров, елки и все, что попадалось на глаза. До встречи оставалось три минуты.

Спустя ровно сто восемьдесят секунд с небес яркой вспышкой свалился ослепительный феникс и, ударившись, как положено, о землю, обернулся Альбусом Дамблдором. Неоново-оранжевую мантию директора, по мнению Северуса, мог разглядеть слепой в ночном лесу с расстояния в несколько миль.

— И зачем вы меня заставили тут ползать? — мрачно поинтересовался он.

— Для конспирации, мой мальчик, для конспирации, — улыбнулся Альбус. — У меня для тебя очень важное поручение. Пока я занят... м-м-м... поисками, напомни, пожалуйста, Гарри, что до совершеннолетия ему ни в коем случае нельзя покидать дом своей тетки.

Северус онемел.

— Договорились?

— Вы с ума сошли? — зашипел Северус. — Во-первых, меня ищут. Во-вторых, он мне никогда не поверит. В-третьих... а как же конспирация?

— Я в тебя верю, — убежденно произнес Альбус, передавая зельевару очередной мешок с провизией. — Ты придумаешь, как поступить.

х х х

— Ты плохо выглядишь, Сев, — озабоченно произнес Люциус, жуя яблоко. — Тебя что-то тревожит?

Северус, пытавшийся расхаживать в крошечной землянке туда-сюда, остановился как вкопанный и резко развернулся, чуть не своротив стол.

— Да! — нервно заорал он. — Тревожит! И вообще, на себя оборотись!

— Я, — с достоинством отозвался Люциус, метко швырнув огрызок в мешок с мусором у входа, — безупречен, как всегда. И, невзирая на полное отсутствие перспектив, не ношусь по тесному помещению, как раненый слон. Что у тебя стряслось?

— Неважно, — устало выдохнул Северус и сел на свой топчан. — Неважно. — Он призвал со стола яблоко и тоже принялся жевать.

Люциус приподнялся на локте.

— Что там еще выкинул наш дорогой директор?

Северус поперхнулся.

— Опять ты меня за дурака держишь, — покачал головой Люциус. — Тоже мне конспираторы. Скажи спасибо, что я тебя проводил и туда, и обратно, а то пришлось бы тебе самому отбиваться от голодной гарпии и двух заскучавших русалок. Милые девочки, кстати... Да, и ползаешь ты очень забавно, — он хмыкнул. — Так чего от тебя хочет Дамблдор?

Северус застонал, запустив руки в волосы.

— Ну извини, я не мог подслушать, — заметил Люциус. — К вам было не подобраться, так что рассказывай. Придумаем, что делать.

х х х

Гарри Поттер дочитал присланное ему совиной почтой письмо и едва не зарычал. Полтора фута пафосной бредятины от Волдеморта (с общим смыслом «Сдайся, сопляк, пока не поздно») его нисколько не удивили и не особенно тронули. Из себя Гарри вывела приписка в пару строк, торопливо выведенная до боли знакомым мелким почерком:

_Поттер,_

_немедленно покиньте Литтл-Уиннинг и сдайтесь Темному Лорду._

_С.С._

Он скомкал пергамент и отшвырнул в угол, окончательно преисполнясь решимости сидеть в теткином доме до последнего.

х х х

— Не волнуйся, Сев, он все сделает как надо, — убеждал Люциус. — Я сколько раз на Драко проверял, этот метод всегда работает.


	4. Дары летнего солнцестояния

**История 4. Дары летнего солнцестояния**

_Божественная ночь! Очаровательная ночь!  
_Николай Васильевич Гоголь

— Сев, ты спятил? Мы куда идем? Ночь на дворе, спать пора.

— Мы идем в лес.

— Мы уже в лесу!

— Не шуми. В такую ночь спят только разве что магглы. И то не здесь.

Люциус тихо вздохнул и переложил на другое плечо тюк, в котором были топор, спички, две простыни и еще какая-то ерунда.

— Хорошо, я спрошу по-другому: _зачем_ мы идем в лес? И почему я должен тащить эту гадость вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться заклинанием?

— Мы идем за ценным ингредиентом. Магией пользоваться нельзя. Еще вопросы есть?

— Ты не мог взять кого-нибудь другого?

х х х

— Предлагаю поменяться. Ты будешь рубить дрова, а я ходить кругами и бормотать что-то невнятное.

— А ты знаешь, что именно бормотать?

— Нет. А это важно?

— Увы, да. Так что займись костром и не путайся под ногами.

х х х

— Ну откуда я мог знать, что осина плохо горит?

— Еще бы сырая осина хорошо горела... Вот наказание! Ты у себя в поместье тоже осиной топишь?

— У меня в поместье камины топят эльфы. Яблоней. Она вкусно пахнет.

х х х

— Что-что я должен делать? Сев, ты спятил. Я не буду _туда_ прыгать!

— Не туда, а через. Двоечник несчастный, и почему тебе все надо разжевывать? Хуже Поттера.

— Вот сам и прыгай.

— Не беспокойся, я-то прыгну.

— Вот и замечательно. А я пока так, посмотрю.

— Люци, или ты через него прыгаешь, или ты в него падаешь. Одно из двух.

— Ну Сев, запомни, если я обожгу себе что-нибудь... Цисси тебе глаза выцарапает. Она у меня злопамятная.

х х х

— Ты уверен, что в эту воду можно лезть? Она какая-то темная. Подцепим еще что-нибудь.

— О, Мерлин! Люциус, если бы в ночном лесу вода светилась, я бы тебе туда лезть не советовал. Обычная вода. Озерная. Лезь давай.

— Она наверняка холодная. И болотом воняет.

— Ничего страшного. Окунешься на минуточку, вылезешь и сразу завернешься. Простыня вот тут лежит, я приготовил.

Раздевшись и набросив на плечи плащ, Люциус осторожно подошел к кромке черной воды и попробовал ее кончиком большого пальца ноги. И тут же отскочил.

— Сев, ты спятил? У меня в ней все сведет, и я утону! Я схвачу простуду! И воспаление легких!

— Ничего, у меня солидные запасы Перечного зелья, — беспощадно усмехнулся Северус, тоже стаскивая с себя исподнее. — Лезь давай, а то поспособствую.

Горестно стеная, зябнущий напоказ Люциус наконец расстался с плащом и, вздохнув напоследок, без всплеска нырнул в лесное озеро.

х х х

— И что? И вот эта пакость — разрыв-трава? — возмущенно вопрошал завернутый в белую простыню Люциус, тыча зельевару под нос невнятное растение с мелкими неприглядными цветочками. — И ради этого я чуть не сгорел заживо и чуть не простудился насмерть?

— Именно, — Северус отобрал у приятеля драгоценную добычу и завернул ее в заранее заготовленную белую тряпочку. — Теперь главное — доставить Альбусу и не позволить ей соприкоснуться с металлом. А то силу отдаст раньше времени.

— Ну, тебе лучше знать, — скептически пожал плечами Люциус. — Но учти: в следующий раз не пойду.

— М-м, — отозвался Северус, пряча драгоценную добычу. Он-то точно знал, что следующего раза не будет. Не мог же он признать, что найти разрыв-траву в Купальскую ночь мог только неискушенный невежда, понятия не имеющий, что делает?


	5. Третий лишний

**История 5. Третий лишний**

— _Надеюсь, Фрекен Бок, вы любите детей, да?  
— Как вам сказать?.. Безумно!  
_М/ф «Карлсон вернулся»

— Альбус, это исключено! — Северус поджал губы и скрестил руки на груди. Выражение его лица прекрасно подошло бы в качестве иллюстрации в толковый словарь, к статье «Ослиное упрямство».

— Северус, у нас нет другого выхода, — в голосе Альбуса Дамблдора начали появляться нотки нетерпения.

Люциусу, опоздавшему к месту встречи, а посему успевшему подслушать только последние пять минут, тоже начал надоедать бессмысленный обмен репликами «Надо, мой мальчик, надо» и «Нет, нет, ни за что».

— Что исключено? — с любопытством поинтересовался он, огибая гигантскую елку, за которой прятался, и выходя на полянку.

Воцарилась тишина: оба спорщика замолкли и уставились на него.

— И давно вы здесь, Люциус? — с некоторым укором спросил Альбус.

Он прикинул в уме.

— Почти полтора месяца получается. А что?

Старик тяжело вздохнул.

— Неважно. Я хотел спросить, что...

— ... что о вас и Северусе думает Темный Лорд? — прищурился Люциус.

Дамблдор кивнул.

— А что обо мне думает министерство?

— Ничего, — слегка настороженно ответил Альбус.

— Вот и Лорд о вас — ничего, — хмыкнул Люциус. — Так что вы там такое предлагаете?

— Он предлагает, — процедил зельевар, — подкинуть нам Поттера на остаток лета. В землянку.

— Северус! — воскликнул Дамблдор, явно шокированный столь неуместной откровенностью.

— А почему нет? — на лице Люциуса нарисовалось настолько искреннее удивление, что оба собеседника на него уставились во все глаза. — Тесновато, конечно, но можно вторую землянку вырыть... То есть, Сев выроет. Ну и продуктов вам придется больше доставлять, а все остальное вполне решаемо.

— Ты с ума сошел? — возопил зельевар, к которому наконец вернулся дар членораздельной речи.

Между тем в голубых глазах директора появились подозрительные огоньки.

— Я вас правильно понял? Вы не против присмотреть за Гарри? — поинтересовался он.

— Да что вы, — великодушно махнул рукой Люциус, не обращая внимания на вытаращенные от ужаса глаза товарища по «общежитию». — Я же, в сущности, в первую очередь отец. Одним мальчиком больше, одним меньше...

Северус тихо осел на землю, вцепившись руками в волосы и издавая какие-то невнятные жалобные звуки. Того, о чем в конце концов договорились разошедшийся Люциус и обрадованный Альбус, он уже не слышал.

х х х

Северус как раз сооружал крышу на второй землянке (кроя заодно почем свет стоит и Люциуса, и Альбуса, и Поттера, и Темного Лорда, и Запретный лес, и Западный Рай, и чертей в преисподней), а его вероломный друг, стоя неподалеку, комментировал плоды его труда с эстетической точки зрения, когда на полянку с небес спустился феникс и уронил на траву Поттера-младшего (одна штука), метлу «Молния» (одна штука), сундук (одна штука) и клетку для совы (одна штука). Белоснежная полярная сова спустилась следом самостоятельно и уселась на образовавшуюся кучу сверху.

Несколько благословенных секунд на полянке стояла полная тишина. А потом Поттер выбрался из-под груды своего барахла и принялся орать. На Дамблдора, как раз успевшего принять свой обычный вид.

Северус, хмурясь все больше и больше, покончил с крышей и взялся за сооружение топчана во второй землянке. Люциус отошел в сторонку, уселся на пригорочке и принялся наблюдать за разворачивающимся спектаклем.

На пятнадцатой минуте скандала он скучающим тоном заметил:

— Профессор Дамблдор, по-моему, вы зря теряете свое драгоценное время. Ничего нового вы уже, скорее всего, не услышите.

Мальчишка Поттер, похоже, онемел от возмущения. Дамблдор же улыбнулся и жизнерадостно произнес:

— Что ж, оставляю мальчика на ваше попечение, Люциус. А я... э-э-э... полетел.

Спустя мгновение ослепительный феникс взмыл в небеса и исчез в сгущающейся синеве. Поттер стоял и глотал воздух ртом, как вытащенная из воды рыбка.

— Ну что же, мистер Поттер, идемте, я посвящу вас в прелести бивуачной жизни, — светским тоном предложил Люциус, поднимаясь на ноги. — Заодно узнаем, есть ли от вас на природе какая-нибудь польза.

Окончательно обалдевший Поттер беспрекословно последовал за ним в землянку.

х х х

За ужином Люциус развлекался вовсю, наслаждаясь очень эмоциональной пантомимой для двух актеров, разыгрываемой его невольными товарищами. Как ни странно, Северус и Поттер умудрялись не только корчить друг другу самые невероятные рожи, но и уплетать за обе щеки макароны по-флотски. Эта картина, по мнению Люциуса, удовлетворила бы, пожалуй, любого любителя хлеба и зрелищ одновременно.

Трапеза подходила к концу, когда с небес в очередной раз стрелой спустился феникс (в темноте это смотрелось особенно эффектно) и уронил на середину полянки еще одного юнца с багажом, на сей раз белобрысого.

Повисла пауза. Поттер не сводил с новоприбывшего разинутого рта, замерев с полной макарон вилкой на полдороге. Северус очень медленно отставил в сторону свою миску и поднялся во весь свой угрожающий рост.

— Что это значит, Альбус? — тихо поинтересовался он тоном, которым можно было нарезать драконью чешую. — Что это за детский сад?..

— Я же не могу отказать ученику, который так нуждается в защите, — с достоинством ответствовал Дамблдор, хотя было очевидно, что он смущен. — А здесь вас никто не найдет. И я всецело верю, Северус, в твои способности защитить детей и в их лице наше будущее...

Очень мрачный Драко, выбравшись из-под собственного имущества, осторожно подобрался поближе к весело пылавшему костру и присел на свободное бревнышко рядом. Не менее мрачный Поттер повернулся к Люциусу.

— Я надеюсь, у вас остались еще макароны. Своими я делиться не собираюсь.


	6. Игра в четыре угла

**История 6. Игра в четыре угла**

_Некоторые женятся, а некоторые так.  
_Борис Гребенщиков

Гневные вопли Снейпа разбудили Гарри часа в три ночи. Он приподнял голову, прислушиваясь: вроде бы больше ничего в лагере не происходило, только где-то в другой половине их землянки безмятежно сопел Малфой-младший, да снаружи, судя по всему, шел дождь.

— Видите, к чему привела ваша благотворительность? — орал Снейп. — Доигрались, Альбус?

Сгорая от любопытства, Гарри тихонько сполз с топчана, подобрался к выходу и осторожно выглянул.

Посреди заливаемой мелким дождем поляны перед профессором Дамблдором стоял мокрый и взъерошенный Снейп, держа на руках бесчувственную Нарциссу Малфой. Во всяком случае, Гарри предположил, что она без сознания: нормальный спящий человек наверняка проснулся бы от таких криков над самым ухом.

Ответить Дамблдор не успел: из соседней землянки высунулся сонный и встрепанный Люциус.

— И что, позволь спросить, ты делаешь с моей женой, Сев? — нахмурившись, поинтересовался он.

— Держу, — ядовито отозвался Снейп. — Пока. Она, между прочим, не легкая.

Люциус фыркнул, выбрался наружу и подошел к нему.

— Кому как, — назидательно заметил он, отбирая Нарциссу у зельевара. — Заведешь свою, тогда и будешь критиковать. И вообще, зачем ты ее сюда притащил? Я, конечно, соскучился, но, по-моему, Цисси тут будет не очень удобно...

— Поскольку вы с Драко оба пропали, — язвительно сообщил Снейп, убирая со лба слипшиеся пряди, — Темный Лорд отдал твою жену мне на сохранение. Ему почему-то кажется, что так вы объявитесь быстрее.

— Ну-ну, — только и сказал Люциус. — Кстати, а почему она без сознания?

— Я ей снотворное дал, — кисло ответил Снейп. — К утру проснется. Не мог же я ее сюда так принести? И вообще, мы отвлекаемся от главного: куда мы ее денем?

— Я не позволю никуда девать мою жену! — оскорбился Люциус, прижимая Нарциссу к себе покрепче. Он смерил приятеля презрительным взглядом, развернулся и пошел назад в их подземное убежище. Снейп и Дамблдор ошалело смотрели ему вслед. Минуты две спустя Люциус выглянул наружу и ехидно сообщил: — Кстати, Сев, можешь начинать рыть третью землянку.

х х х

Когда под утро Гарри окончательно замерз под отсыревшим одеялом и выбрался наружу, выяснилось, что не проснулся больше никто, кроме сердитого Снейпа. Тот, поплотнее завернувшись в мантию, сидел у вяло тлеющего костра и жарил на прутике горбушку хлеба. Дождь перестал; неподалеку виднелась большая яма — похоже, зельевар действительно взялся устраивать себе отдельное жилье. Когда Гарри подошел к огню поближе, Снейп неприязненно покосился на него, но ничего не сказал.

— Может, вам помочь? — нерешительно предложил Гарри, махнув рукой в сторону ямы. Это было первое, что он сказал Снейпу с тех пор, как Дамблдор доставил его сюда с Тисовой улицы.

Зельевар поднял на него мрачный взгляд.

— Не надейтесь, Поттер, что я вас к себе пущу, — непонятно заявил он. Вероятно, на Гарриной физиономии отразилось недоумение, потому что Снейп поморщился и пояснил: — Если приходится соседствовать с тремя Малфоями сразу, Поттер, отдельная землянка — это настоящая роскошь. Так что делиться я не намерен.

— Не больно-то и хотелось, — проворчал Гарри, устраиваясь на соседнем бревнышке. Несколько минут он молча смотрел в огонь, потом пробормотал себе под нос, не вполне уверенный, к кому обращается: — А я вчера банку тушенки припрятал...

Снейп одарил его неожиданно одобрительным взглядом.

— Тащите, — коротко велел он, извлекая из-за пазухи почти целый батон, а из-за сапога — нож. — Только тихо.

Над Запретным лесом вставало солнце.


	7. Охота на дикие кабриолеты

**История 7. Охота на дикие кабриолеты**

_На ловца и зверь бежит.  
_Русская пословица

— Да за кого наш Лорд меня принимает! — возмущался Снейп, нежно прижимая к груди миску с овсяной кашей и энергично размахивая ложкой. — За дурачка? — он постучал ложкой по лбу. Ложка была алюминиевой, поэтому эффектного звука не получилось. — За дурачка!

Гарри очень старался не хихикать, но получалось с трудом: воскресное утреннее шоу «Отчет Снейпа о встрече с Темным Лордом» на сей раз было особенно впечатляющим. Драко даже не считал нужным сдерживаться и тихо ржал, сползая с бревнышка на траву.

— Северус, не мельтеши, — с укоризной велела Нарцисса. — Сядь и объясни толком. Что он от тебя хочет? И ешь, а то остынет.

— Наш дорогой Лорд... — Снейп резко сел и сунул в рот ложку слегка подгоревшей овсянки (одержимая заботой о «дорогих мальчиках» Нарцисса настояла на приготовлении завтрака собственноручно), скривился, но мужественно проглотил кашу и продолжил: — Так вот, Темный Лорд потребовал, чтобы я достал ему кабриолет. К поттеровскому дню рождения.

Над полянкой повисла недоуменная тишина.

— Волдеморт хочет кабриолет на _мой_ день рождения? — уточнил обалдевший Гарри. — Он совсем с ума сошел?

— Было бы с чего сходить, — фыркнул Люциус. — Хотя это уже и для него слишком. А белого тестрала он к нему не хочет?

Еще больше удивившись, Гарри уставился на Малфоя-старшего. За последние пару дней он как-то незаметно привык к легкомысленности, с которой Люциус предпочитал смотреть на вещи, но до таких абстрактных шуток тот пока что не доходил.

— А зачем к нему тестрал? — озадаченно поинтересовался он.

— Ну, можно и не тестрала. Но абраксанов достать труднее... — задумчиво произнес Люциус. — Этонаны слишком плебейски выглядят. А гранианы уж больно кусаются.

— Поттер, придурок, это был оксюморон, — фыркнул Драко. — Ну, знаешь, черный снег, белый тестрал... А так подойдет любая лошадь.

— Это не оксюморон, а катахреза, — поправила Нарцисса.

Снейп чуть не облился кофе, который как раз наливал себе в кружку, но комментировать не стал.

— И как вы собираетесь прицеплять лошадей к автомобилю? — ехидно спросил Гарри, по школьной привычке пропустив мимо ушей все непонятное и возвращаясь к тому, что его действительно интересовало.

— К какому автомобилю? — в свою очередь, искренне удивился Люциус.

— По-моему, — вкрадчиво заметил Снейп, успевший успокоиться и превратиться из участника шоу в зрителя, — вы говорите про разные вещи. Люци, объясни, что ты имеешь в виду.

Малфой-старший подозрительно покосился на него.

— Сев, ты что, кабриолета не видел?

— _Я_ все видел, — хмыкнул Снейп. — Но мистер Поттер, вероятно, первый раз слышит о том, что кабриолет — это разновидность двуколки.

— Чего? — не понял Гарри.

— Экипажа с двумя колесами, дубина, — встрял Драко, за что получил от матери нежный подзатыльник.

— Мальчики, не ссорьтесь. Гарри, ты имел в виду что-то другое?

— Кабриолет, — высокомерно сообщил обидевшийся Гарри, — это автомобиль без крыши.

— Ну и зачем он Лорду? — удивился Драко.

— И при чем тут мой день рождения? — добавил Гарри.

Все посмотрели на Снейпа.

— Темный Лорд не имеет привычки объяснять свои требования. К счастью, сразу после моего ухода он так орал на Петтигрю, что о его тайных планах знают все кому не лень. Проблема только в том, что вразумительнее они от этого не становятся. Как я успел понять, он желает 31 июля проехать по Диагон-аллее в кабриолете и сказать речь. Еще он при этом желает поразить слушателей сиянием своей красоты, но это куда проще устроить. Маскировочные чары, слава Мерлину, вещь несложная. А вот кабриолет... и до 31 июля три дня осталось.

Присутствующие переглянулись, пытаясь переварить услышанное.

— Пап, и ты хотел, чтобы я служил этому ненормальному? — наконец возмутился Драко.

— Так это ж у вас семейное... — тихо проворчал Гарри, не в силах устоять перед искушением поддеть былых противников. За что тоже получил подзатыльник от Нарциссы.

— Кто старое помянет, — сладко улыбнулась она, — тот будет отмывать котелок.

х х х

К вечеру, когда прилетел феникс — то есть Альбус — проблема кабриолета так и осталась неразрешенной. Никто из обитателей землянок автомобилем никогда не владел и, где достать оный, не представлял. После того как Дамблдору изложили суть дела, старик сунул за щеку лимонный леденец, уселся с кружкой горячего чая на пенек и глубоко задумался.

— М-да, незадача... — пробормотал он. — Может быть, Артура спросить...

Снейп вдруг выпрямился.

— Артура? Альбус, вы гений. Поттер, куда вы подевали его летающую развалюху?

Гарри несколько секунд непонимающе смотрел на профессора, потом его озарило.

— Фордик мистера Уизли? — вспомнив всю шумиху и скандал с угнанной машиной, он слегка покраснел. — Он это... тут, в лесу... бегает.

— _Бегает_? — приподнял бровь Снейп.

— Ну, он, по-моему, тут почему-то ожил, — еще больше смутился Гарри. — Он нас потом от акромантулов спас.

— Отлично, — подытожил Люциус. — Сегодня ночью и пойдете ловить это безобразие.

— Я пойду? — вскинулся Гарри. — Это почему я? И вообще, форд «Англия» не кабриолет. Он с крышей.

— Вы его упустили, Поттер, вам и ловить, — парировал Люциус. — А крышу срежем.

— А если он не дастся? — прищурился Гарри. — Он же живой. И вообще, я один никуда не пойду. Это ж самая глухомань! Там невесть кто водится.

— Успокойся, мальчик мой, никто тебя одного и не отпустит, — пообещал Дамблдор и выразительно покосился на Снейпа.

— Угу, — мрачно сказал тот, — я так и понял. Поттер, если это вас утешит, то я пойду с вами. Но мне понадобятся хорошая веревка, носок и Люциус.

— Зачем? — подозрительно поинтересовался Малфой-старший.

— Для надежности, — туманно ответил зельевар. — Идите все собирайтесь. Поттер, не забудьте свой дурацкий плащ. Выходим ровно в половине двенадцатого.

х х х

— М-м-м-м! — возмущался крепко привязанный к дереву Гарри сквозь запихнутый в рот носок. — М-м-м-м м-м-м м-м-м-м-м!

— Бросьте, Поттер, — сказал сидящий на дереве и прикрывающийся плащом-невидимкой Снейп, — я поступил вполне гуманно. Носок мог бы быть грязным.

Это сообщение вызвало новый всплеск гневных протестов снизу.

— А кого еще использовать в качестве приманки? Люциуса, что ли? — Прятавшийся под тем же плащом Малфой возмущенно фыркнул. Снейп продолжал: — И вообще, шумите погромче. Чем быстрее на ваши вопли сбегутся акромантулы, тем быстрее явится цель всего этого идиотского мероприятия.

— Осмелюсь заметить, что это ты его спланировал, — хмыкнул Люциус.

— Если у мероприятия идиотская цель, то неважно, кто его планировал, — огрызнулся Снейп. — Не отвлекайся.

Вскоре между деревьями и в самом деле зашевелились гигантские тени; волосы у Гарри встали дыбом. Мычать он перестал, стараясь привлекать к себе минимум внимания. Тени приближались.

— Сев, тебе не кажется, что ты переборщил? — тихо поинтересовался Люциус.

— Еще три минуты, и отвязываем, — нехотя признал Снейп.

«Еще три минуты, и отвязывать будет некого», — мрачно подумал Гарри.

— Еще три минуты, и отвязывать будет некому, — предупредил Люциус. — Потому что через две я отсюда аппарирую.

Неизвестно, чем бы закончился спор, если бы в самую последнюю секунду, как и полагается в хорошем триллере, из чащобы не донесся рев мотора, сопровождаемый светом фар. Пауки помельче сразу кинулись врассыпную, пауки покрупнее неохотно отодвинулись, пропуская воинственное детище американского машиностроения. Грозно полыхая фарами, фордик подъехал к Гарри и вопросительно уставился на него.

— М-м-м-м! — благодарно сказал Гарри.

— Stupefy! — донеслось сверху, и автомобиль резко перестал шевелиться, а на его капоте появилось обиженное выражение. Пауки насторожились, Гарри приготовился к худшему, но в следующее мгновение почувствовал, как его отвязывают и затаскивают в машину. Едва захлопнулись дверцы, как он покрепче вцепился в того, кто попался под руку, и отключился.

х х х

В лагере между тем взволнованный Альбус нервно ходил вокруг костра; Нарцисса то и дело подливала ему чаю.

— Они давно должны были вернуться... — бормотал он. — А вдруг что-нибудь случилось?

— Да ничего с ними не случилось, — убеждала его Нарцисса, тщательно скрывая собственное беспокойство. — Вернутся. Люци всегда возвращается самое позднее к утру. Он мне на свадьбе обещал.

— И что, действительно возвращается? — поинтересовался Альбус.

— Если не считать Азкабана, то конечно... — кивнула Нарцисса, и тут из леса послышалось фырчание мотора. Несколько мгновений спустя, трясясь и громыхая, из зарослей на поляну выехал изрядно потрепанный форд. Из-под крышки багажника у него торчала оторванная паучья нога ярда полтора длиной. — Вот видите, все в порядке.

Сидевший за рулем Снейп открыл дверцу и вылез наружу.

— Альбус, этой сумасшедшей жестянке я налил сонного зелья в бензобак, он не очнется как минимум сутки, но лучше бы его кому-нибудь посторожить. Я лично иду спать. Разбудите этих двух алкоголиков на заднем сиденье? Они весь мой неприкосновенный запас огневиски выпили по дороге. И критиковали мою манеру вождения. В другой раз пусть сами выбираются.

Уже на пороге своей землянки он остановился, извлек из кармана какую-то мокрую тряпочку и аккуратно повесил на гвоздик снаружи.

— Кстати, верните это Драко, пожалуйста.

Три минуты спустя из землянки мальчиков донесся вопль Малфоя-младшего:

— Поттер, это ты спер мой носок?

хххххххххх

Кабриолет — 1. Легкий одноконный, обычно двухколесный, экипаж на высоком ходу, без козел и с сидением на двух седоков. 2. Кузов легкового автомобиля с откидывающимся мягким верхом; автомобиль с таким кузовом.

Оксюморон — сочетание слов с контрастными, полярными значениями: «живой труп», «грустная радость».

Катахреза — сочетание слов с несовместимыми лексическими значениями.

Тестралы — черные (sic!) плотоядные крылатые лошади. Абраксаны, этонаны и гранианы — другие породы крылатых лошадей, см. справочник по магическим созданиям.


	8. Пес в мешке

**История 8. Пес в мешке**

_Семья — театр, где неслучайно  
У всех народов и племен  
Вход облегченный чрезвычайно,  
А выход сильно затруднен.  
_Игорь Губерман

Три дня перед 31 июля старшие Малфои и Снейп большую часть времени проводили вне лагеря, по очереди пропадая неизвестно где, но Гарри не очень интересовался подробностями. Он играл с Драко в подрывного дурака, скучал по Рону и Гермионе и немного волновался за Орден Феникса, но главное — отчаянно ждал собственного совершеннолетия, когда ему наконец можно будет пользоваться магией. Вечером тридцатого он даже, вопреки обыкновению, попытался лечь спать пораньше, чтобы побыстрее наступило завтра.

Разумеется, заснуть он долго не мог, проворочался почти до полуночи и в результате попросту проспал, так что первым, кто поздравил Гарри в день рождения, оказался Снейп — вернувшийся от Волдеморта куда позже обычного.

— Поздравляю вас, Поттер, — заявил он, стаскивая маску и зевая, — вы в розыске.

— За что? — удивился Гарри.

— Вас разыскивают как единственного свидетеля и, возможно, обвиняемого по делу об убийстве Альбуса Дамблдора. Кстати, магией пользоваться вам по-прежнему пока не стоит.

Ошарашенный Гарри так и сел — на траву мимо бревнышка — и тихо ойкнул, слегка ударившись филейной частью.

— То есть как?

— Очень просто, — пожал плечами Снейп, выпутываясь из черного плаща: припекало солнышко и становилось жарковато. — Сегодня ночью, не обнаружив никого на Тисовой улице, Темный Лорд решил вместо несостоявшейся охоты на вас устроить небольшой государственный переворот. Министерство теперь фактически в его руках. Так что отслеживающее заклятие с вас снимать не стали, а само оно развеется не раньше чем через неделю.

— И Скримджер это позволил? — не унимался Гарри.

— Скримджера никто не спрашивал, — мрачно сообщил Снейп. — И это очень хорошо для него, потому что иначе он непременно сказал бы что-нибудь лишнее и плохо кончил.

— А что, так он кончил хорошо? — встрял вылезший из землянки Драко и бодро увернулся от материнского подзатыльника.

— Что за вульгарность! — возмутилась Нарцисса. — И вообще, у Гарри день рождения, давайте не будем о политике...

— Ничего, я потерплю, — не унимался Гарри. — Я хочу знать, что там произошло.

— Много будете знать... — сквозь зубы процедил Снейп.

— Я тоже хочу знать, Сев, — прибавил подошедший Люциус. — Мне любопытно, что там происходит.

— Ничего хорошего, — неохотно признал зельевар. — Скримджер сидит в Азкабане, потому как якобы не предпринял должных мер и не выяснил, кто убил Альбуса. Министром у нас теперь господин Пий Дуббс. Он под Империусом. А помогает ему ваша близкая знакомая, мадам Амбридж. Темный Лорд собирается вводить обязательную регистрацию магглорожденных и все такое прочее.

— Весело у вас там, — кисло протянул Гарри.

— Обхохочешься, — буркнул Снейп, усаживаясь и принимая из рук Нарциссы жестяную кружку с кофе.

— Хватит, хватит уже, — строго сказала миссис Малфой. — Гарри сегодня должен радоваться, подарки получать, а вы тут что устроили? Люци, будь так добр, принеси голубенький сверток, ты знаешь, где он. Северус, я надеюсь, ты сделал то, о чем я тебя просила?

Снейп вздохнул, кивнул, извлек из-за пазухи небольшой мешочек и протянул его Нарциссе.

— Здесь все, включая ваниль и сахарные свечи, — объявил он похоронным голосом. — Но котел для теста я не дам, и не проси. Кастрюлей обойдетесь.

Возразить Нарцисса не успела, потому что в эту минуту из их землянки вернулся Люциус, левитируя перед собой «голубенький сверток» — темно-синий мешок с хорошего кабанчика размером. Содержимое мешка шевелилось.

— С днем рождения, мистер Поттер. Это от всех нас, — с легкой насмешкой сказал Малфой-старший, роняя мешок на землю перед Гарри. Содержимое возмущенно гавкнуло до боли знакомым баском. Снейп поморщился.

Онемевший Гарри мог только глазами хлопать.

— Поттер, подарки обычно принято разворачивать, а потом говорить «спасибо», — язвительно заметил Драко откуда-то сзади.

Дрожащими руками Гарри развязал мешок, и оттуда немедленно вырвалось черное лохматое нечто, в котором нетрудно было признать собачью ипостась Сириуса Блэка. Нечто гавкнуло и облизало Гарри физиономию. В глазах у последнего помутнело, и единственное, что он слышал перед тем, как потерять сознание, был возмущенный вопль Драко:

— Мам, я же говорил, что нужно было сначала налить ему выпить!

х х х

Очнулся Гарри от обыкновенного Ennervate. Потирая шишку на затылке, сел и обнаружил рядом только ухмыляющегося Драко и Нарциссу, ожесточенно взбивавшую что-то в кастрюльке. Неподалеку Снейп и Сириус орали друг на друга, а самодовольный Люциус, поигрывая явно отобранными у этих двоих палочками, наблюдал за происходящим.

— Как?.. — только и спросил Гарри слабым голосом.

Нарцисса ненадолго отвлеклась от кастрюльки.

— Он все-таки мой кузен, — сообщила она как ни в чем не бывало. — А Блэки способны достать родственника где угодно. Это у нас семейное. Будь умницей, принеси из нашей землянки новый мешок с мукой? Драко, пойди помоги Гарри.

Когда они вернулись, шум уже прекратился, зато Сириус обзавелся рассеченной губой, а Снейп — стремительно распухающим ухом. Сириус с почти виноватым видом выслушивал яростную отповедь двоюродной сестры. Всклокоченный зельевар стоял в сторонке и безуспешно пытался замаскировать ухо волосами.

— И какого дьявола я с вами со всеми связался? — ворчал он. — Я просто не знаю, кто хуже. Мне завтра на свадьбу идти, между прочим. А я в таком виде. Чтоб тебе провалиться, проклятая псина... Кстати, — он внезапно оживился, — эй, Блэк?

— Чего тебе, Сопливчик? — ехидно отозвался Сириус и тут же получил по лбу измазанной в тесте ложкой. Гарри не удержался и захихикал: с точки зрения Нарциссы, Сириус в категорию взрослых явно не попадал.

— Я всего-навсего хотел тебе передать радостную новость, — язвительно сообщил Снейп. — Твой лунозависимый дружок недавно женился. На племяннице Цисси. Так что вы теперь два раза родственники.

На полянке повисла пауза. Нарцисса даже перестала взбивать тесто.

— Рем женился? — бешеным маралом взревел Сириус, подскочив на месте. — Без меня?

— Petrificus Totalus! — быстро выговорил Люциус, и Сириус рухнул как подкошенный. — Мистер Поттер, ничего, если ваш подарок немножко полежит и помолчит? Вы пока можете пересказать ему все последние новости, а он вас тихо послушает. Кстати, Сев, мне очень жаль об этом напоминать, но у тебя в землянке единственное свободное место.

— Только через мой труп! — страшным голосом отозвался Снейп. — Только через мой труп! Уж лучше Поттер!

— Ну знаете! — обиделся Гарри. — Вы и сами... тот еще подарок. И вообще, я хочу жить в одной землянке с Сириусом.

Все посмотрели на Драко. Тот горестно вздохнул.

— Я и так тут терплю страшные лишения, одни комары чего стоят... ну ладно. Раз у тебя именины... Профессор, я к вам переселяюсь, если вы не против?

Снейп обвел взглядом всю компанию и тоже вздохнул.

— Делайте, что хотите. Хоть канкан пляшите, раз у Поттера именины. Только не смейте трогать мои вещи, не шумите, когда я сплю, и не забывайте убирать за собой...

Под это занудное ворчание Драко принялся перетаскивать к Снейпу свои немногочисленные пожитки, Нарцисса снова занялась тестом, а Люциус пожал плечами и ушел к себе — подремать. Гарри уселся на траву рядом с обездвиженным Сириусом.

— Вот так мы и живем, — сообщил он крестному вполголоса. — Снейп среди них, между прочим, почти что самый нормальный. Хотя нет, огневиски мы с Люциусом пили... вот погоди, прилетит Дамблдор, и ты поймешь, почему здесь такой дурдом.

хххххххххх

Дуббс — мой перевод чудесной фамилии Thicknesse.


	9. Родственные души

**История 9. Родственные души**

_Кто же дерется бутылкой? Это совершенно противу правил!  
_Нина Соротокина

— Поттер! Поттер, вы меня слышите? — разбудил его тревожный шепот Снейпа.

Сонный Гарри приподнялся на локте и хотел было ответить, но зельевар зажал ему рот рукой.

— Я ухожу на свадьбу Уизли. И если не хотите, чтобы с ними случилось что-нибудь ОЧЕНЬ неприятное, не вздумайте совать туда свой нос и, главное, не пускайте вашего безмозглого крестного. Если понадобится, к топчану его привяжите, поняли?

Гарри яростно закивал, Снейп убрал руку, коротко кивнул на прощание и исчез.

х х х

Солнце катилось к закату, а Снейпа все не было. Дамблдор тоже так и не появился. За день Гарри четыре раза поругался с Драко (дважды после того, как разгромно проиграл тому в шахматы), мужественно вручную перечистил ведро картошки к ужину (делать-то все равно нечего!) и даже немного подремал, вполуха слушая вялые препирательства Сириуса и Люциуса. Те долго выясняли, кому больше «повезло»: Сириусу с мамой или Люциусу с тещей, пока не вмешалась возмутившаяся Нарцисса.

Наконец часов в восемь вечера на поляну с громким «хлоп» аппарировала небольшая куча мала, состоявшая из взъерошенного зельевара, вцепившейся в него мертвой хваткой Гермионы и Рона, которого Снейп держал за ухо. По прибытии Снейп немедленно выпустил Роново ухо и принялся двумя руками отдирать от себя Гермиону.

— Мисс Грейнджер, отцепитесь немедленно! Отпустите меня сию же минуту!

Гермиона, хоть и не сразу, повиновалась. Снейп стащил маску и устало вытер пот со лба. Озадаченный Рон так и сидел на земле, обиженно прикрыв ладонью пострадавшее ухо.

— Где Альбус? — поинтересовался зельевар. — У меня для него новости.

— Еще не прилетал, — с готовностью доложил Гарри, обрадованный появлением друзей и — неожиданно для себя самого — возвращением Снейпа, целого и почти невредимого. — Ой, профессор, а почему у вас шишка на лбу?

— У мисс Грейнджер, — кисло отозвался тот, потирая лоб, — очень странные представления о том, как следует угощать людей шампанским.

— Она вас стукнула бутылкой? — догадался Гарри.

— Но я же не знала! — всплеснула руками расстроенная и отчасти рассерженная Гермиона. — Вы были в маске! И вообще я не люблю, когда меня допрашивают и тем более хватают! Откуда мне было знать, что вы... — она обиженно хлюпнула носом, и Рон наградил Снейпа злобным взглядом.

— Пристаешь к студенткам? — ехидно ввернул подошедший Сириус.

Гермиона, только сейчас его заметившая, испуганно пискнула, зажала рот рукой и отскочила.

— Ой, мама!

— Это Сириус! — зачем-то сказал растерявшийся Гарри.

— Блэк, сгинь с глаз моих, а то я за себя не отвечаю, — только и вздохнул Снейп. Сириус широко улыбнулся и попытался спрятаться за Гарри. Снейп опять вздохнул. — Поттер, возьмите на себя труд ввести ваших приятелей в курс дела. Еда у вас есть какая-нибудь? Как выяснилось, Упивающихся Смертью на свадьбе Уизли не кормят.

— Нарцисса варит картошку, — радостно сообщил Гарри. — И еще должна быть грудинка, если ее Люциус не съел.

— Вот и отлично, — кивнул Снейп, делая повелительный жест рукой — брысь, мол. — Идите устраивайтесь. Только учтите сразу: четвертую землянку я рыть не стану. Сами справитесь.

Не сводя глаз с его удаляющейся спины, Рон медленно поднялся на ноги и обвел взглядом поляну. На протянутой между двумя соснами веревке колыхались на слабом ветерке зеленые носки Драко и красные со снитчами — Гарри, а также пара запасных плащей Упивающихся, которые Нарцисса накануне пыталась выстирать. Маска Снейпа, покачиваясь, болталась на гвоздике у входа в его землянку. Драко, сидевший у подножия огромной сосны, лениво кидался шишками в Сириуса и Гарри, но неизменно промахивался. Люциус лежал в тенечке у землянки четы Малфоев и разгадывал очередной кроссворд во вчерашнем номере «Пророка».

— Это чего, — с тихим ужасом спросил Рон, — мы тут теперь будем жить?

— Вы не поверите, мистер Уизли, — протянул Люциус из-за газеты, — но полтора месяца назад я подумал ровно то же самое. Привыкнете. Кстати, Блэк, ты не знаешь, как называется «плоский сосуд для обработки фотобумаг, фотоплёнок и фотопластинок»? И заодно, что такое «фото»? Это имеет какое-то отношение к светильникам?

— Понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Сириус, нагнулся, подобрал одну из шишек и кинул ее обратно в Драко, угодив тому точно в лоб.

— А сколько букв? — внезапно спросила Гермиона.

— Шесть, — заинтересованный, Люциус выглянул из-за «Пророка». — Вы знаете, что это может быть, мисс Грейнджер?

— Кювета не подходит?

— Замечательно подходит! — обрадовался Люциус, бодро вытаскивая из-за уха карандаш. — А что такое фотопленка?

х х х

Нарезая к ужину хлеб, Гарри все еще слышал, как Гермиона препирается с Люциусом, можно ли считать Леонардо да Винчи изобретателем фотографии и был ли последний магом.


	10. Vox Populi

**История 10. Vox Populi**

_Одно ведь имя лишь твое — мне враг.  
_Уильям Шекспир

— Не смейте произносить его имя, Поттер! — бушевал Северус. — Вы нас всех выдадите! Министерство...

— Люци, из-за чего они шумят? — сонно пробормотала Нарцисса, переворачиваясь на другой бок.

— Сейчас посмотрю.

Зевая, Люциус набросил мантию и выглянул из землянки. Северус грозно нависал над упрямо задирающим нос Поттером и в свойственной ему эмоциональной манере пытался объяснить, что называть Темного Лорда по имени не следует. Грейнджер и Уизли наблюдали за происходящим с безопасного расстояния.

— Сев занимается своим любимым делом, — сообщил Люциус жене. — Воспитывает Поттера. Пойду-ка я поучаствую, пока кто-нибудь из них не сказал чего-нибудь лишнего.

— Снейп, вот только не надо на меня так смотреть, как будто...

— Поттер, ваша дерзость переходит всякие...

— Доброе утро, — приветливо сказал Люциус.

Собеседники умолкли и сердито посмотрели на него.

— Сев, что там еще учудило наше Министерство? — полюбопытствовал он.

— Эти идиоты запретили произносить слово Во...

— МОЛЧАТЬ! — заорал Северус страшным голосом, и Поттер закрыл рот. Люциус обеспокоенно подумал, что еще чуть-чуть, и у его друга начнется нервный тик.

— Не надо так нервничать, — примирительно сказал он. — Рассказывай все по порядку. А вы, мистер Поттер, погодите с выводами.

Северус глубоко вдохнул.

— Министерство отдало приказ наложить на имя Темного Лорда проклятие. Место, где это имя произносят, немедленно отображается на специальной карте, и туда направляют отряд...

— ... карателей? — услужливо подсказала Грейнджер.

— Можно и так сказать, — мрачно кивнул Северус. — Так что если этот кре...

— Не волнуйся так, Сев, я уверен, что мистер Поттер уже все понял, — поспешно вставил Люциус. — Не сомневаюсь, что он не станет произносить имя нашего Лорда всуе. Во избежание.

— Не стану, конечно, — мальчишка насупился. — Что я, кретин, что ли?

— Ну, на этот счет могут быть разные мнения... — протянул Северус.

— Только твоего никто не спрашивает, — хмыкнул за спиной у Люциуса невесть когда присоединившийся к беседе Сириус Блэк. — И что мы собираемся делать?

Люциус обернулся и удивленно посмотрел на своего шурина. Ну или почти шурина.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, Блэк?

— Это вопиющее нарушение свободы слова, мистер Малфой, — строго сказала Грейнджер. — Я считаю, что Сириус совершенно прав и мы должны немедленно принять меры, поднять общественность...

— Кхм. Вообще-то я хотел предложить немного другое, — пожал плечами Сириус. — Скучно же сидеть сложа руки. А у меня есть одна идейка...

Альбус Дамблдор в образе золотого феникса выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы спуститься с небес на лесную полянку — кстати сказать, уже порядком истоптанную «поселенцами».

— О Мерлин... — тихо простонал Северус. — Пойду-ка я отсюда. Пока не поздно.

х х х

Когда полдня спустя зельевар решил, что можно безопасно покинуть свое убежище, Люциус как раз доедал второй бутерброд с тушенкой.

— Сев, а у нас тут ланч, — поделился он, дожевывая. — Присоединяйся.

— А где все остальные? — подозрительно поинтересовался Северус, не видя у костра никого, кроме Люциуса и Нарциссы. — Я надеюсь, они не отправились брать штурмом Министерство?

— Этот план был признан пока еще недостаточно разработанным для успешной реализации, — не моргнув глазом, отозвался Люциус. — Так что вместо этого наши гриффиндорские друзья отправились организовывать флэшмоб.

— Флэш... что?

— Флэшмоб. Мисс Грейнджер заверила меня, что это очень модное развлечение. Часть маггловской массовой культуры или что-то в этом духе.

— Да? И в чем же это развлечение состоит? — продолжал расспрашивать Северус, чуя неладное.

— Как я понял, оно означает, что много народу делают одновременно какую-нибудь глупость. Чем больше, тем смешнее. Честно говоря, не вижу, чем это отличается от их обычного поведения.

— И какую же именно глупость, — медленно сказал зельевар, — они собираются делать?

— Произносить имя нашего Лорда, — ответил Люциус, сооружая приятелю бутерброд. — Как можно чаще и в разных местах магической Британии. Выступать, так сказать, в роли гласа народа и одновременно создавать Министерству сильную головную боль.

Северус застонал.

— Поттер отправился с ними? И Альбус это позволил?

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — обиделся Люциус. — Даже если бы старик дал ему разрешение, я бы никуда его не пустил без нашего присмотра. Однако они все хором согласились, что Поттера с собой брать нельзя, так что он лежит связанный у себя в землянке, а Драко читает ему вслух, чтобы не скучно было. Учебник по зельеварению.

Северус чуть не поперхнулся.

— Между прочим, — продолжал Люциус, — это я убедил Дамблдора, что для всех будет безопаснее, если ты с ними не пойдешь, а останешься здесь. Мне отчего-то пришло в голову, что принадлежность к массовой культуре немного не твой стиль... Эй, что с тобой? Похлопать тебя по спине?

— Знаешь, Люци, — с чувством произнес Северус, откашлявшись, — я пришел к довольно неожиданному выводу, что должен сказать тебе спасибо.

— Не за что, — усмехнулся Люциус. — Между прочим, Поттера пора кормить, а мы с Драко опасались делать это без тебя. Вдруг он кусается?


	11. Педагогика

**История 11. Педагогика**

_Педагог — человек, который лучше знает, как  
воспитывать чужих детей, чем своих.  
_Жюльен де Фалкенаре

Прошло уже несколько дней, а обиженный Поттер по-прежнему ни с кем не разговаривал. Даже с Блэком. Всех остальных он вообще в упор не замечал, всячески избегал и демонстративно отворачивался.

Вот и сегодня, вернувшись с очередного совещания у Темного Лорда, Северус обнаружил на полянке всех, кроме Мальчика-Который-Дуется. Однако, вопреки обыкновению, обитатели партизанского лагеря не занимались каждый своим делом, а столпились вокруг костра, разглядывая что-то на земле.

— Что вы тут еще натворили? — с подозрением спросил Северус.

— Цисси, кажется, изобрела новое блюдо, — хмыкнул Блэк и на всякий случай отодвинулся подальше, чтобы никто из Малфоев до него не дотянулся.

Невольно заинтересовавшись, зельевар подошел поближе. На травке стоял котел с каким-то белым, комковатым, довольно плотным на вид веществом, из которого Рон Уизли безуспешно пытался выдернуть намертво влипший половник. После очередной попытки мальчишка отлетел назад и крепко шлепнулся, ошарашенно глядя на зажатую в руке ручку от половника.

— Сила есть — ума не надо? — съязвил Драко, пользуясь тем, что мать в данный момент лишена подручных воспитательных средств.

Однако Нарциссе было не до него: она с любопытством разглядывала содержимое котла.

— Понятия не имею, как у меня такое вышло, — сокрушенно заметила она. — Я всегда думала, что нет ничего проще манной каши.

— По-моему, прекрасно получилось, — галантно заметил Люциус, обнимая жену за талию.

— Да, еще бы придумать, что именно у меня получилось, — засмеялась она. — И как теперь отмывать котел.

— Для отмывания котлов всегда есть Поттер, — усмехнулся Северус. — Хоть что-то у него получается хорошо.

— Я все слышу, — донеслось из землянки. — Не буду я ничего мыть. И вообще, я с вами не разговариваю.

— Мы заметили, — буркнул Уизли, все еще сидевший на траве.

— Так что мы будем с этим делать? — вздохнула Нарцисса, указывая на злополучный котел.

— Мисс Грейнджер, — с любопытством спросил Люциус, не переставая обнимать жену, — в вашем значительном багаже знаний, случайно, нет сведений о способах применения резиновой манной каши?

— Ну, так сразу я не припомню, — с сомнением начала Грейнджер, — но могу свериться с источниками... — и она принялась копаться в своем ридикюле.

— Не надо, — быстро сказал Люциус, — не стоит утруждаться. Мы и так что-нибудь придумаем.

— А что тут думать? — внезапно вмешался Уизли. — Надо рыбу идти ловить.

Повисла короткая пауза, после чего Блэк радостно хлопнул себя по колену:

— Браво, Рон! Тут неподалеку есть отличное озерцо, там полно форели. Надо только сделать удочки... Кто с нами?

Северус не успел и глазом моргнуть, как лагерь опустел. Едва Блэк и Уизли загорелись идеей рыбной ловли, Люциус тут же заинтересовался техникой применения в этом деле манной каши, а Драко потащился с ними просто за компанию. Нарцисса, кажется, всерьез опасалась оставлять своих мужчин наедине с такими острыми и непредсказуемыми предметами, как рыболовные крючки. Мисс Грейнджер же, по предположению зельевара, просто не могла отказать себе в удовольствии проконтролировать очередную массовую глу... э-э-э... _флэшмоб_. Короче говоря, Северус оказался предоставлен самому себе.

Вздохнув, он принялся искать, чем бы позавтракать. Остатки хлеба забрала с собой рыболовная команда, поэтому пришлось удовольствоваться чаем, тушенкой и сухарями. Он как раз наливал себе вторую кружку, когда из землянки вылез мрачный и взъерошенный Гарри Поттер.

— Опять меня все бросили, — пожаловался он себе под нос, пристраиваясь неподалеку и по-прежнему демонстративно не замечая зельевара. — Даже с собой не позвали...

Если бы Северус был поэтом, он бы обязательно ощутил, как его терпение лопнуло, подобно чересчур туго натянутой струне. Однако поэтом он не был, поэтому просто слегка разозлился.

— И правильно сделали, — ядовито заметил он. — Зачем вы им там нужны?

От неожиданности Поттер выронил из рук сухарь и оскорбленно уставился на зельевара, разинув рот.

— Что?

— Вы же ни с кем не разговариваете, — холодно продолжал Северус. — Судя по вашему поведению в последние трое суток, вас вполне устраивает собственное общество.

— Вы... вы...

Кажется, мальчишка потерял дар речи.

— Не волнуйтесь, я тоже собираюсь избавить вас от своего обременительного присутствия, — сообщил Северус, поднимаясь на ноги. Забрав с собой кружку с чаем и пару сухарей, он собрался уйти к себе в землянку, когда Поттер неожиданно очнулся и вскочил.

— Стойте!

— В чем дело, мистер Поттер?

Мальчишка упрямо задрал подбородок, и Северус с некоторым удивлением обнаружил, что Поттер ненамного ниже его самого.

— Из... извините. Не уходите, пожалуйста. Мне... мне скучно.

Пришла очередь зельевара удивленно уставиться на собеседника.

— Вы что же, всерьез полагаете, что я стану вас _развлекать?_

— Н-нет, — выдавил Поттер. — Просто поговорите со мной, ладно? Пожалуйста.

«О, Мерлин милостивый и всемогущий! — подумал Северус, снова усаживаясь. — Я превращаюсь в любимца детей и собак... какой кошмар!»

— Ну и о чем вы хотите, чтобы я с вами поговорил? — кисло поинтересовался он вслух.

х х х

— Мальчики, только не увлекайтесь, — озабоченно сказала Нарцисса, глядя, как ее супруг разливает огневиски по кружкам. — Нам еще обратно идти.

— Главное, не забудьте кто-нибудь очистить котел, — вставил Сириус. — Предполагается, что мы на эту пакость ловили рыбу.

— Хорошо, что Сев не любит рыбалку, — хмыкнул Люциус, довольно оглядев ведро с уловом. — Надеюсь, он не в курсе, на что на самом деле ловится форель.

— Если бы он был в курсе, я бы придумала что-нибудь другое, — усмехнулась Нарцисса. — Половник только жалко, я не думала, что он так пострадает.

— Постойте, — медленно сказала Гермиона, обводя взглядом всю компанию, — так вы это все нарочно затеяли? Зачем?

— Затем, мисс Грейнджер, — объяснил Люциус, — что я могу поспорить на половину фамильного состояния: к тому моменту, когда мы вернемся, Сев уже разговорит вашего упрямого приятеля. Больше никто из нас на такие подвиги не способен.

— Но при чем тут рыбалка?

— Ну сама подумай, Гермиона, — вставил Рон, — какой еще повод мы могли придумать, чтобы всем вместе уйти на целый день в лес? Да еще так, чтобы Снейп с нами не увязался?

— Грибы отпадают, — подхватил Драко. — Профессора хлебом не корми, дай что-нибудь пособирать. Остается только рыба.

— А манная каша зачем?

— Затем, дорогая, — улыбнулась Нарцисса, — что в хорошем заговоре все должно выглядеть естественно. Ты себе представляешь, чтобы все мы просто встали с утра и отправились на рыбалку?


	12. Дублер

**История 12. Дублер**

_Я вообще не понимаю, как он попал в директора,  
он такой же директор, как я архиерей!  
_Михаил Булгаков

— Альбус, вы с ума сошли? — возопил Снейп, воздевая руки к небу. — Впрочем, что я спрашиваю...

— А при чем тут я? — не очень натурально, по мнению Гарри, удивился профессор Дамблдор и подпихнул прутиком выкатившийся из костра уголек обратно в пламя. — Это все Том.

— Ну да, рассказывайте... — проворчал Снейп и принялся привычно расхаживать туда-сюда. — Ну какой из меня директор?

— Очень хороший! — преданно вставил Драко, но тут же стушевался под грозным взглядом свежеиспеченного директора Хогвартса.

— Минерва меня придушит! — привел тот новый аргумент, поворачиваясь к Альбусу.

— Или зацарапает насмерть, — хихикнул Гарри, не сдержавшись: в гневе Макгонагалл была страшна в любом обличье.

— Будьте так любезны уважительно отзываться о старших, — немедленно одернул его Снейп. — И вообще, не отвлекайте меня, Поттер. Альбус, я попросту не могу быть в стольких местах одновременно. — Он устало опустился на бревнышко и нервным жестом запустил пальцы в волосы. — Понятия не имею, что делать.

— Сев, не паникуй зря, — неожиданно вмешался Люциус. — Ты зельевар или как?

— Ну допустим. И что?

— У тебя есть запас Полиморфного зелья?

Снейп поднял голову и в упор посмотрел на приятеля.

— Ну допустим. Что ты предлагаешь?

Вся компания не сводила глаз с Люциуса. Дамблдор продолжал перекатывать за щекой лимонный леденец.

— Я предлагаю, чтобы директором Хогвартса стал наименее занятый из присутствующих. И к тому же имеющий на то полное право, — усмехнулся глава семейства Малфоев. — Дамблдор, признайтесь, вам же все равно нечего делать?

— Мне очень даже есть, что делать, — не согласился Дамблдор. — Я занят... в общем, я очень занят! Сириус, может быть, ты возьмешься помочь?

— А что... — Сириус расплылся в хитрющей улыбке. — Я с удовольствием.

— Нет! — быстро вставил Снейп. — Я не позволю меня изображать этому кретину.

— На себя оборотись, — огрызнулся Сириус.

— Альбус, этот безответственный идиот непременно себя выдаст, и его попросту убьют, — рявкнул Снейп. — И что я тогда буду делать?

— Вот уж не думал, Севви, что ты так обо мне беспокоишься, — лукаво заявил Сириус, придвигаясь к зельевару поближе.

Тот отскочил, как ошпаренный:

— Отойди от меня, извращенец! Я о себе беспокоюсь. Если тебя убьют вместо меня, я тут совсем застряну, а Орден потеряет достоверный источник информации. От тебя и так вреда больше, чем пользы.

Сириус перестал улыбаться.

— Слушай, Снейп, — он нехорошо прищурился, — когда кто-то предлагает вместо тебя рискнуть собственной шкурой...

Встревоженный Гарри, чуя, куда ветер дует, торопливо вмешался.

— Сириус, ты что, хочешь меня оставить здесь одного? — жалобно спросил он, очень надеясь, что Рон и Гермиона догадаются промолчать. — Ты только что вернулся!

Краем глаза он заметил мелькнувшую на лице Люциуса одобрительную усмешку, но гордиться собой было некогда: Сириус повернулся к нему, и Гарри уставился на крестного Очень Честными Взволнованными Глазами.

— Я тоже думаю, что Сири лучше остаться здесь, — мягко заметила Нарцисса. — Кроме того, преподавательский опыт есть только у вас, Дамблдор. И вам проще перемещаться в пространстве, в случае чего.

Альбус вздохнул, признавая поражение.

— Хорошо. Северус, нам нужно какое-то средство связи. Патронус слишком заметен.

По лицу Снейпа пробежала странная тень, но он справился с собой настолько быстро, что Гарри не был уверен, что ему не показалось.

— Вы правы, — кивнул зельевар. — У кого-нибудь есть предложения?

— Жаль, мое зеркальце пропало, — заметил Сириус. — Полезная была штука. У Гарри должно было остаться второе.

Гарри залился краской.

— Я его разбил, — пробормотал он.

— Вот так и доверяй гриффиндорцам ценные вещи, — хмыкнул Снейп. — Одно разбили, другое... гм... потеряли...

Драко захихикал.

— Придется пока обойтись так, — Дамблдор снова вздохнул. — Хорошо, что тут лететь близко. Да, Северус, чуть не забыл: у тебя точно нет ни одной _не черной_ мантии?


	13. Оптимист

**История 13. Оптимист**

_А бояться тебе, бриллиантовый, надо человека рыжего...  
_Аркадий и Борис Стругацкие

— В жизни не видел настолько бессмысленного занятия, — буркнул Северус, устало усаживаясь под елкой рядом с Люциусом. — Бездарный перевод ингре... продуктов, только и все.

— Смотри, чтобы Цисси тебя не услышала, — фыркнул Люциус.

Нарцисса помешивала в котле густое коричневое варево, распространявшее по всей поляне вкусный дразнящий аромат. Блэк и дети, разумеется, толпились вокруг и галдели.

— Им игрушки, а мне потом две недели без кофе обходиться?

— Желудей наберешь, — хмыкнул Люциус. — Ты же у нас зельевар.

— Желуди, к твоему сведению, созреют только месяца через два. И принять то, что из них получается, за кофе, может только Долохов.

Люциус засмеялся.

— Значит, обойдешься чаем. И вообще, кофе — это не по-английски.

— Это говорит человек, который спит по ночам, — проворчал Северус и вздохнул: — Я действительно не понимаю, зачем тратить время на эту галиматью.

— Разве ты не веришь в предсказания? — лукаво осведомился Люциус.

— Если бы я в них не верил, — снова вздохнул Северус, — моя жизнь была бы намного проще и спокойнее.

х х х

— Грейнджер, если ты еще раз скажешь, что это пустая трата времени, я тебя прокляну!

— Отвали, Хорек, пока по шее не получил!

— Рон, прекрати! Драко, я просто высказываю свое мнение.

— А ты не могла бы его просто не высказывать?

— Сириус, почему ты его защищаешь?

— Потому что втроем на одного нечестно.

— Снейп обрадуется, если услышит, что ты так думаешь.

— Только скажи ему, Гарри, и я тебя укушу.

— Дети, угомонитесь. Можно подумать, вам семь лет, а не семнадцать! Сири, дорогой, нам нужны шесть чашек с блюдцами. У тебя всегда было хорошо с трансфигурацией.

— Конечно, сестренка. Тебе со змеями или с черепами?

— О Мерлин... Твое чувство юмора за двадцать лет ничуть не изменилось. Если тебе так хочется, давай со змеями. Главное, чтобы внутри белые были, а то видно плохо.

— Я не буду пить из чашки со змеями!

— Рон, это уже совсем глупо.

— Мам, а почему мы должны это пить?

— Потому что иначе ничего не выйдет.

— Он же горький! А можно хоть сахар положить?

— Нет, Гарри, нельзя. Кофе с сахаром для гадания не годится.

— А, вот теперь я понял, почему в школе у меня ничего не получалось.

х х х

Северус мрачно смотрел, как гомонящая компания рассаживается с чашками вокруг костра.

— Помяни мое слово, Люци, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

— Для роли Трелони тебе однозначно не хватает очков и шали, Сев. Трансфигурировать?

— Отстань.

х х х

Гарри осторожно снял перевернутую чашку с блюдца и заглянул внутрь.

— Ну, что ты там видишь? — поинтересовалась Нарцисса.

Гарри нахмурился.

— Жабу, — неуверенно сказал он. — Точно жабу. И еще дракона, кажется. Гермиона, а у тебя что?

Гермиона с недоверчивым видом заглянула в свою чашку.

— А у меня, — сказала она, поджимая губы, — большая черная клякса, из которой торчит палка.

х х х

— Эй, Снейп!

Северус поморщился.

— Чего тебе надо, Блэк?

— Не хочешь тоже попробовать? Узнаешь, что тебя ждет в будущем? И с кем? — рассмеялся Блэк. Судя по доносившемуся ранее гоготанию, анимаг видел в кофейной гуще вещи исключительно неприличные.

— Я и так могу предсказать, что меня ждет в будущем. Сплошная головная боль.

— Ну хоть просто кофе выпей, Сев!

Поблагодарив Нарциссу сухим кивком, зельевар взял у нее чашку и принялся пить горький горячий напиток маленькими глоточками. Не признаваться же, в самом деле, что его предсказания не меняются уже двадцать с лишним лет, а никаких перемен в ближайшем будущем не предвидится?

Не успел он допить, как с неба в своем птичьем обличье спустился Дамблдор — с треском и огненным сиянием, как обычно. Северус вздохнул и тоскливо вспомнил, как первый раз в начале третьего курса увидел на дне чашки феникса.


	14. Натуралист

**История 14. Натуралист**

_Совершенно неясно, что он сделает завтра.  
Зоология.  
Это зоология...  
_Алексей Кортнев

— Альбус, — подозрительно сказал Снейп, — я, кажется, не расслышал. _Кого-кого_ вы наняли преподавать ЗОТИ?

В наступившей гробовой тишине взоры присутствующих обратились к директору Хогвартса. Тот слегка смутился.

— Ну-у... ты же знаешь, Северус, найти компетентных специалистов сейчас так трудно...

— Ну почему же, — пробормотал Драко себе под нос. — У вас раньше так интересно получалось.

Слышавший его Гарри был вынужден согласиться.

— С учетом сложившихся обстоятельств, — тем временем продолжал Дамблдор, — и ограниченности выбора...

— Вы нашли вампира? — ехидно предположил Драко.

Гарри и Гермиона с двух сторон одновременно ткнули его в ребра.

— Прекратите рукоприкладство! — возмутился Малфой-младший. — И вообще, оборотень уже был, так что это абсолютно оправданная гипотеза.

— Нет, — уверенно покачал головой Дамблдор. — Вампира мне найти не удалось. Хотя это был бы чрезвычайно интересный экспери...

Сириус прыснул.

— Снейп уже был, так что вампиры — пройденный этап, — заявил он, предусмотрительно отодвигаясь от зельевара подальше. Тот, впрочем, не удостоил анимага ответом.

— Альбус, — медленно, выделяя слова, спросил Снейп, — кого — вы — наняли?

— Кэрроу, — очень тихо ответил директор.

— КОГО?

— Брата и сестру Кэрроу, — повторил Дамблдор, слегка краснея. — Я надеюсь, хоть один из них справится...

Люциус разразился хохотом. Остальные воззрились на него с удивлением и некоторым ужасом.

— Кэрроу... — простонал он наконец, хватаясь за бока. — Ну почему?.. Почему, например, не Беллу? Или не Темного Лорда?

— Миссис Лестранж не выразила желания попробовать свои силы в области преподавания, — с достоинством отозвался Дамблдор, хотя было видно, что он смущен. — А Том очень занят. Он Гарри ищет.

— Вы совсем с ума сошли? — Снейп наконец обрел дар речи. — Они же садисты. Их к детям и на милю нельзя подпускать!

— Да детям не привыкать... — пробормотал Сириус, за что заработал подзатыльник от Нарциссы. — Ну ладно тебе, я же шутя... — обиженно забурчал он.

— И я, — строго ответила Нарцисса, — шутя.

— У меня не было другого выбора, Северус, — развел руками Альбус. — Точнее, технически, у _тебя_ не было. У меня сложилось ощущение, что Том тебе не очень доверяет. Пришлось пойти на жертвы. И потом, ведь Гарри и его друзей нет в школе, а остальными Упивающиеся вряд ли заинтересуются...

— Постойте, — не выдержал Гарри, хватая директора за рукав, — а как же Джинни? Она же в школе! А Невилл? А Луна?

— Не волнуйтесь, Поттер, — мрачно сказал Снейп, — ваши друзья организуют очередное тайное общество, поднимут бунт и захватят школу. Это только вопрос времени.

— Вот и замечательно! — поспешно вставил Дамблдор. — Значит, все в порядке. А я э-э-э... полетел, иначе меня хватятся.

Встревоженный Гарри смотрел вслед улетающему фениксу и думал, что кажется, пора брать дело в свои руки.

х х х

Поздно ночью, когда молодежь уже разбрелась спать, четверо взрослых сидели у костра, наслаждаясь тишиной и покоем. Нарцисса с достойным восхищения упорством пыталась освоить тонкую науку вязания на спицах.

— Когда все это кончится, — мечтательно сказал Северус, подливая огневиски в опустевшую кружку, — я сбегу на Мадагаскар.

Люциус поперхнулся.

— Почему?

— А ты как думаешь? — фыркнул Северус, делая большой глоток. — Ох, хорошо...

— Нет, почему именно на Мадагаскар? — уточнил Люциус. Язык у него уже слегка заплетался.

— Там... эти... — с трудом выговорил Сириус, — кора... кура... поползы!

— Куры поползли? — удивилась Нарцисса. — Куда?

— Коралловоклювые поползни, — меланхолично пояснил Северус. — Но дело не в этом. Просто там живет моя двоюродная прабабка. Весьма уважаемая старая ведьма.

— А почему ты раньше не рассказывал? — возмутился Люциус. — А вдруг мы тоже хотим на Мадагаскар?

— Повода не было, — пожал плечами зельевар. — К тому же бабушка стесняется европейцев. И имеет дурную привычку превращать их во что попало. В кольцехвостых мунго, например. Или в гиббонов.

— Т-тогда мы с тоб-бой н-не поедем, — заключил Сириус.

— В твоем случае, — усмехнулся Северус, — никто не заметит разницы.

— А ты уверен, Сев, — поинтересовалась Нарцисса, отвлекаясь от вязания, — что ты сам заметишь разницу, когда переедешь?

— В каком смысле? — он нахмурился.

— Я не знаю, стоит ли менять один зоопарк на другой, — тонко улыбнулась она.

Люциус фыркнул, а Сириус недоуменно нахмурился.

— По крайней мере, — задумчиво сказал Северус после долгой паузы, — там я буду точно знать, что я не экспонат.


	15. Гуманисты

**История 15. Гуманисты**

_Гуманизм переживет человеческий род!  
_Станислав Ежи Лец

— Вас ни на секунду нельзя оставить в покое! — бушевал Северус, от волнения размахивая руками. — Люци, ты мне можешь объяснить, зачем _ты_ туда полез?

— А ты бы предпочел, чтобы он отпустил их одних? Без присмотра? — возмутилась в ответ Нарцисса. — Сириус не считается.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы вы сидели тихо и не высовывались! — огрызнулся зельевар. — Теперь придется сочинять для Темного Лорда объяснения: как случилось, что Люци видели во время сегодняшней суматохи в Министерстве, и зачем он покрасил Амбридж в зеленый цвет. Кстати, ответ на последний вопрос я бы и сам хотел знать.

— Ее вид оскорблял мои эстетические чувства, — хладнокровно сообщил Люциус. — К тому же зеленый гораздо лучше отражает ее внутреннюю сущность.

— Ага! Жабью! — радостно согласился Поттер, присоединяясь к разговору. Мальчишка смотрел на Люциуса с таким обожанием, что Северусу стало не по себе. — Это было классно, мистер Малфой!

— Всегда к вашим услугам, мистер Поттер, — церемонно поклонился тот, не переставая самодовольно улыбаться.

Северус застонал: в борьбе с _совместными_ штучками этой парочки удачи не хватит не только ему, но и всем остальным «партизанам», вместе взятым. Потом зельевар углядел, что болтается у гриффиндорца на шее, и пришел в ужас окончательно.

— Поттер! Вы совсем с ума спятили? Зачем вы надели эту дрянь?

— А куда мне его девать? — обиделся тот. — В карман, что ли? А вдруг выпадет? Или... _сбежит_?

— Начитались дурацких сказок! — продолжал возмущаться Северус, разойдясь не на шутку. — Это вам не Кольцо Всевластья! Ног у него нет, никуда он не денется. А вот что вы заработаете, если станете таскать такой артефакт на себе, я и представить не могу! Дайте сюда немедленно!

Поттер надулся, но медальон снял и протянул зельевару.

— А ты, Люци, куда смотрел?

— А куда я должен был смотреть? — ядовито поинтересовался Люциус. — Вы от меня все скрываете. Меня попросили найти способ попасть в Министерство, я и нашел. И вообще не понимаю, с чего вокруг этой побрякушки столько шума.

— А с чего вокруг одного хорошо знакомого тебе образца мемуарного жанра было столько шума, понимаешь? — рявкнул Северус.

Люциус вздрогнул и улыбаться перестал.

— Прекратите! — не выдержал слегка раздраженный Поттер. — Если хотите орать, орите на меня, потому что это была моя затея.

— Можно подумать, я когда-либо повышал на вас голос, Поттер! — не смущаясь, огрызнулся Северус.

— Мальчики, хватит! — решительно вмешалась Нарцисса. — Сев, Гарри, вам нужно решить, что делать с этим вашим медальоном... учитывая последние _осложнения_.

— Какие, — внезапно севшим голосом поинтересовался Северус, — осложнения?

Люциус и Поттер одновременно отвели взгляды, отказываясь смотреть ему в глаза.

— Какие осложнения, я вас спрашиваю?

— Что ты расшумелся, Севви? — беззаботно хмыкнул подошедший Сириус. — Можно подумать, ты вчера родился и вчера же с нами познакомился. Обыкновенные осложнения, вон на траве сидят, — он махнул рукой куда-то в сторону.

Холодея, Северус повернулся — и встал как вкопанный. В отдалении, у одной из сосен, сидел крепко связанный Долохов. Рядом с ним, отчаянно жестикулируя, препирались Драко, Грейнджер и Уизли.

— Ваш приятель так увлекся Гермионой, что не пожелал с ней расставаться, когда мы дисаппарировали, — все так же легкомысленно продолжал Сириус. — Пойдемте, там пора вмешаться, пока они его не покалечили в сердцах.

х х х

— Он убийца! — шипел багровый от злости Рон. — Прикончить его, и дело с концом!

— Это бесчеловечно! — возмущалась Гермиона.

— Кто приканчивать будет? — ехидно интересовался Драко. — Ты, Крысли?

Гарри понял, что еще немного, и дело дойдет до драки.

— Может, ему память стереть? — неуверенно предложил он.

— А вы, я смотрю, гуманист, Поттер, — кисло заметил Снейп. — Всю стирать будем, или как?

— Сев, Люци! — взмолился пленник, до сих пор молчавший. — Не нужно мне ничего стирать!

— Прости, Тони, ничего личного, — пожал плечами Люциус. — Ну сам посуди, не отпускать же тебя теперь.

— Не нужно меня отпускать! — еще больше испугался пленник.

— Я в хорошем смысле, — утешил его Люциус.

— А что, в таком случае, ты нам предлагаешь с тобой делать? — съязвил Сириус.

— Не надо со мной ничего делать! — взвыл Долохов. — Я просто тут посижу где-нибудь, в уголочке.

— Послушайте, вы его по голове, часом, не били? — с подозрением спросил Снейп.

— Да нет вроде бы, — удивился Сириус. — А надо было?

— Не надо! Я никуда не пойду, никому ничего не скажу и вообще буду тихо соблюдать нейтралитет! — пообещал Долохов.

Присутствующие переглянулись.

— Ну не убивать же его, в самом деле, — растерянно пробормотал Гарри.

— Спорный вопрос, — буркнул недовольный Рон, ощущая, что остается в меньшинстве.

— Может, его Дамблдору сдать? — деловито предложил Люциус. — А то тут тесновато становится.

Услышав эту идею, бедняга Долохов побелел от ужаса.

— Я в хорошем смысле, — поспешно добавил Люциус.

Сириус заржал.

— А что, двое из вашей братии у Альбуса уже есть. Может, этот ему тоже пригодится?

— Конечно пригодится, — одобрительно отозвался знакомый голос. Сгрудившиеся вокруг «партизаны» расступились, пропуская хогвартского директора. — Я давно мечтал обзавестись секретарем. С этими министерскими бумажками вечно такая морока...

— С-северус? — обалдел Долохов, попеременно глядя то на Снейпа, то на Дамблдора в облике зельевара.

— Здравствуй, Антонин, — доброжелательно произнес Альбус, на ходу преображаясь в себя самого. — Кажется, ты попал в затруднительное положение.

Долохов умоляюще посмотрел на него.

— Я согласен на что хотите, — судорожно забормотал он. — Хоть на Ненарушимую клятву.

Гарри передернуло, Нарцисса и Снейп поморщились, но Дамблдор засиял.

— Отличная мысль, Антонин. Осталось убедить Тома, что мне срочно, очень срочно нужен секретарь.

х х х

— Гуманизм, — мрачно подытожил Рон, глядя на улетающего с Долоховым в когтях феникса, — нас погубит.

Гарри и Гермиона переглянулись.

— Знаете, мистер Уизли, — протянул Снейп, — я испытываю смутное ощущение, что в данном случае вы не вполне правы.

Все трое повернулись и уставились на зельевара, словно видели его впервые в жизни.

— Будь моя воля, _гриффиндорский_ гуманизм был бы запрещен Женевской конвенцией, — хмыкнул тот. — Так что не переживайте, он погубит совсем не нас.


	16. Лекарство от скуки

**История 16. Лекарство от скуки**

_Мы его предупреждали — он советом пренебрег.  
_Булат Окуджава

— Сев, у нас проблемы, — встревоженным шепотом сообщил Люциус, рано утром подкараулив возвращающегося Северуса за пределами лагеря. От удивления зельевар позволил взять себя за локоть и безропотно отошел с приятелем в сторонку.

— Можно подумать, это большая новость. Когда у нас их не было, скажи на милость? — вздохнул он, снимая маску и потирая лоб. — Выкладывай, что вы с Поттером тут без меня натворили.

— Почему это _мы_? И почему именно с Поттером? — оскорбился Люциус.

— А потому что после вашей министерской выходки его от тебя тестралами не оттащишь. Он тебе смотрит в рот больше, чем Дамблдору. Тебе и этой псине, конечно. Боюсь представить, чему вы вдвоем его научите.

— Не беспокойся, у нас все под контролем, — гордо сообщил Люциус. — Я его учу Темным Искусствам, а Блэк — защите, так что в конечном счете необходимое равновесие сохраняется.

— Ну-ну, — скептически отозвался Северус. — Но если _у вас_ все в порядке, то почему _у нас_ проблемы?

— Потому что мои жена и сын мне вчера оба жаловались, что им скучно.

Зельевар одарил приятеля взглядом, красноречиво ставящим под сомнение его умственные способности.

— И это все?

— А тебе мало? Ты же знаешь, на что способны скучающие Блэки!

— Ничего, переживут как-нибудь, — отмахнулся Северус. — Люци, в любом случае — это не срочно. Я есть хочу и спать.

— Ну, как знаешь. Не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждал.

х х х

Два дня спустя Северус привычно пробирался по ночному лесу, ругая про себя Дамблдора на все корки. Спрашивается, что стоило старику попросту аппарировать в лагерь? Фениксу антиаппарационные чары не помеха... Но нет — директор зачем-то настоял, чтобы Северус явился в замок самолично.

Уже совсем недалеко от опушки зельевар вдруг услышал доносящееся из густых кустов тихое шушуканье, девичье хихиканье и подозрительное шуршание.

«Студенты, — мрачно подумал он. — В самом деле, когда это война была весомой причиной отменять свидания? А Запретный лес у нас, разумеется, для свиданий самое подходящее место».

Полный решимости всыпать юным любителям романтики по первое число, он подкрался поближе к кустам и самым своим саркастическим тоном поинтересовался:

— Не мерзнете, молодые люди?

Эффект получился неожиданный. В кустах захихикали уже на два голоса, и Северус немедленно узнал Драко.

— Конечно, в землянке было бы теплее, но мы не хотели вам мешать, — заявил этот маленький наглец.

— А ну вылезайте! — потребовал зельевар и поднял палочку: — Lumos!

Мгновение спустя его глазам предстали моргающий от яркого света Драко и... Луна Лавгуд.

— Что вы тут делаете, мисс Лавгуд? — поинтересовался шокированный Северус, хотя, в общем, и без того было ясно, что рэйвенкловка не на снарглов охотилась. Слава Мерлину, детки оказались хотя бы одеты и выглядели в целом вполне прилично, хотя и были несколько взъерошены.

— Добрый вечер, профессор Снейп, — приветливо поздоровалась Луна.

— _Директор_ Снейп, — сумрачно поправил зельевар, хотя уже начал подозревать, что его усилия по поддержанию образа абсолютно напрасны. И, разумеется, оказался прав.

— Я думала, директор Дамблдор у себя в кабинете? — Луна распахнула глаза. — Я ошиблась?

— Не ошиблись, мисс Лавгуд, — Северус только рукой махнул. — И вам тоже добрый вечер. Драко, скажи мне, пожалуйста, — продолжил он устало, — у тебя мозги есть?

Малфой-младший посмотрел на него исподлобья.

— Утром были, — с издевкой отозвался он.

— Значит, ты неожиданно разучился ими пользоваться, — в тон ему заключил Северус. — Если тебя не беспокоит собственная безопасность, то задумайся хотя бы, что грозит мисс Лавгуд, если ее выследят те же Кэрроу!

— Они никого не выследят, профессор, — Луна мечтательно улыбнулась, накручивая на палец длинный локон. — Их Филч и мадам Хуч перевоспитывают.

Северус честно попытался переварить полученную информацию, но понятней она все равно не стала.

— Каким именно образом? — спросил он наконец. — И как... э-э-э... они дошли до жизни такой?

— Они нахамили мадам Хуч и попытались конфисковать школьные метлы, якобы в целях безопасности. Она очень рассердилась и в ответ конфисковала у них палочки. И назначила взыскание до конца года. Филч очень обрадовался. Они уже отмыли весь первый этаж замка и половину второго. Изнутри.

— А как же они Защиту преподают? — в тихом ужасе спросил Северус, попутно ломая голову: что знает обо всем этом Темный Лорд и чем чреваты такие новости? К счастью, Луна не зря училась в Рэйвенкло.

— Защиту теперь профессор Долохов преподает, очень интересно, — сообщила она, широко распахнув голубые глаза. — А профессор Слагхорн варит Полиморфное зелье, так что к Темному Лорду вместо Кэрроу ходит кто-нибудь из наших.

— Из _наших_, мисс Лавгуд? — нахмурился зельевар.

— Ну да, из наших, — кивнула она. — Почти все профессора ходили, и этот аврор, лысый такой, и мистер Люпин...

Северус испустил тяжелый вздох. У Альбуса всегда были более чем странные представления о конспирации... Зато теперь, кажется, можно не опасаться встречи с Минервой в темном закоулке. И то, как говорится, хлеб.

— Благодарю за ценные сведения, мисс Лавгуд, я все понял. Кроме одного: что вы здесь делаете в такое время суток?

— Но профессор, — Луна захлопала длиннющими ресницами, — Драко же скучает! И я тоже...

Северус снова вздохнул.

— Я так понимаю, что отговаривать вас бесполезно?

Бесстыжие юнцы помотали головами.

— В следующий раз пригласишь девушку в лагерь, Драко, — сдался он. — Там, по крайней мере, вы будете хотя бы под родительским присмотром. А сейчас, мисс Лавгуд, идемте со мной, я провожу вас в замок.

— Одну минуту. — Луна зашуршала складками плаща, извлекла из-за пазухи изрядно помятый конверт и протянула Драко: — Передашь Гарри?

— Это от рыжей? Тоже мне, нашли сову, — пробурчал тот. — Ладно, передам. Профессор, отвернитесь на минутку? — нахально потребовал мальчишка. — Мы попрощаемся.

«Когда все это кончится, — мечтал Северус, старательно глядя в другую сторону, — я точно уеду на Мадагаскар. Они тут все совершенно обнаглели. Так и норовят сесть на шею».

— Идемте, мисс Лавгуд, — потребовал он минуту спустя. — Меня ждут. Драко, марш в лагерь.

— Есть, сэр! — чуть насмешливо отозвался Драко, но все-таки послушался и нырнул в чащу.

Северус молча предложил девушке руку, рассудив, что его репутация самого заядлого хогвартского мизантропа все равно загублена окончательно и бесповоротно, а следовательно, терять уже нечего. Проводив студентку почти до самых дверей, он остановился в тени одной из башен и вполголоса сказал:

— Дальше сами. И Мерлина ради, впредь будьте осторожнее.

— Спасибо, профессор, — своим обычным чуть рассеянным тоном отозвалась Лавгуд. — Вы такой милый...

Привстав на цыпочки, она чмокнула ошарашенного зельевара в щеку, развернулась, накинула капюшон плаща и исчезла в темноте. Северус возвел очи горе, испрашивая у ночного неба объяснений: «За что?», потом опять вздохнул и направился в замок сам. Уже взявшись за тяжелую дверную ручку, он снова остановился, пораженный неожиданной и слегка пугающей мыслью: «Хотел бы я знать, какими методами со скукой собирается бороться Цисси?»


	17. Закон кармы

**История 17. Закон кармы**

_Слава Богу, что она никогда не читала  
Ни «Цветочков Франциска Ассизского»,  
Ни «Дао Дэ Цзин».  
_Борис Гребенщиков

На сей раз, когда Люциус встретил Северуса за пределами маленького лагеря, зельевар даже не удивился. Точнее, удивился, но не этому.

— Почему у нас так воняет паленым? — нахмурившись, поинтересовался он. — Что, вы все-таки умудрились устроить пожар?

— Нет, — сумрачно сообщил Люциус. — Это Цисси решила вспомнить увлечения юности.

— Пытается подпалить Блэка? — хмыкнул Северус.

— Нет. Жжет шалфей.

Зельевар принюхался. В самом деле: воняло горящим шалфеем.

— Зачем?

— Изгоняет злых духов, — терпеливо пояснил Люциус.

С минуту Северус непонимающе смотрел на друга, потом в его сознании начали всплывать смутные воспоминания школьных лет. Зельевар тихо застонал и устало опустился на ближайшее поваленное дерево.

— Мисс Лавгуд тоже здесь, я полагаю, — заключил он.

— Разумеется, — фыркнул Люциус, присаживаясь рядом. — А ты думал, кто мог принести Цисси всю эту дрянь?

— Она так похожа на мать, что это иногда пугает, — задумчиво признал зельевар. — Луна, я имею в виду. Бедная Кася.

— Да, Цисси тогда очень переживала, — кивнул Люциус. — Они столько лет дружили... Я помню, еще удивлялся, как это они тебе не задурили голову всей этой маггловской чепухой. Ну зачем, спрашивается, магам нью-эйдж?

— Они не маги, они ведьмы, это кардинально разные вещи, — фыркнул Северус. — Впрочем, что я тебе объясняю? Кто из нас женат, спрашивается? Что касается нью-эйджа, — он слегка помрачнел, — Лили вообще не одобряла всего, что считала «сверхъестественной чушью».

— А как же волшебство? — удивился Люциус.

— А волшебство, — усмехнулся Северус, — это всего-навсего редкие естественные способности. Тайны природы, и тому подобное. В общем, я в эти дебри старался не лезть.

— Ты многое потерял, — с некоторой завистью вздохнул Люциус. — Тебе не пытались улучшить карму или привить любовь к медитации, а также вегетарианству. И Пиковую даму в твоем доме тоже не вызывали.

— _Кого_ не вызывали?

— Пиковую даму. Не спрашивай, я все равно не знаю, чем она отличается от остальных трех. Но когда ее вызывают, это означает много шума, беготни и девичьего визга. А спиритические сеансы? Всякое там столоверчение и блюдцегоняние?

Северус не выдержал и расхохотался.

— Мне никогда не понять женщин, — выдавил он между приступами смеха. — Нет, ну какая дурь!

— _Дурь_, слава Мерлину, — с чувством произнес Люциус, — это давно пройденный этап.

Зельевар перестал смеяться.

— Луна, к моему превеликому счастью, — очень серьезно продолжал его приятель, — разумная вменяемая девушка и не желает прибегать к искусственным средствам стимуляции сознания.

— Угу, — проворчал Северус. — У нее естественные вырабатываются организмом в предостаточном количестве. Послушай, неужели Цисси...

— Всякое бывало, — пожал плечами Люциус. — Молодость есть молодость. Ты нас с тобой вспомни.

Северус рассеянно вертел в руках белую маску. Легкий ветерок гнал вонючий шалфейный дым из лагеря в их сторону. Зельевар поморщился.

— Не знаю, как злых духов, — заключил он, — а Упивающихся эта штука изгоняет просто отлично.

В кустах за их спинами зашуршало, и из густых зарослей ольхи, чихая, выбрался Блэк в собачьем обличье. Отряхнувшись от росы, пес уселся неподалеку, укоризненно глядя на Люциуса серыми глазами.

— Извини, шурин, — Люциус опять пожал плечами. — Теперь это надолго.

— Пока ветер не переменится? — хмыкнул Северус.

— Нет, пока шалфей не кончится. Утром, когда я уходил, у них было два мешка.

— А, ну это не так много...

— Да, но это только начало. Я тебе никогда не рассказывал, как Цисси чистит чакры?


	18. Завтрак на траве

**История 18. Завтрак на траве**

_Меня окружали милые, симпатичные люди,  
медленно сжимая кольцо...  
_Андрей Кнышев

Дубовые стенные панели в парадной гостиной Малфой-мэнора с прошлого раза нисколько не изменились. Северус меланхолично разглядывал их и гадал, когда же Темному Лорду надоест распространяться о предстоящей Поттеру ужасной участи. Было скучно и отчаянно хотелось есть.

Слева от него с мрачными лицами сидели брат и сестра Кэрроу. Стоило Темному Лорду начать очередную пламенную тираду об ожидающих Поттера пытках, как «Амикус» с такой яростью стиснул кулаки, что Северус догадался: Люпин. Роль Алекто, в таком случае, наверняка исполняет Тонкс. Зельевар старательно сохранял каменное выражение лица и мысленно благодарил разнообразных богов за то, что у Волдеморта не хватало ни времени, ни терпения применять легилименцию ко всем участникам этих собраний — обычно проверяли только новичков. Только это и спасало горе-шпионов. И о чем только думает Альбус?

К тому моменту, когда кельтский и греческий пантеоны были исчерпаны, а Северус раздумывал, к какому перейти дальше — германскому или, допустим, индийскому, Лорд наконец утомился проклинать Поттера и отпустил их.

Зельевар привычно проследовал с фальшивыми Кэрроу к воротам поместья, чтобы с ними аппарировать в Хогсмид, вместе проделать бессмысленный путь в школу, а там уж под каким-нибудь предлогом ускользнуть. Но на сей раз, стоило зельевару повернуть к замку, как «Амикус» положил ему руку на плечо.

— Ты куда, Северус? — удивленно поинтересовался он с люпиновскими интонациями.

— В замок. — Зельевар смерил бестолкового оборотня уничтожающим взглядом. Нечего сказать, конспиратор! — Что-нибудь не так, Амикус?

Теперь уже Люпин уставился на него во все глаза.

— Ты же сам говорил, что после собрания мы должны пойти с тобой в... — он запнулся, — к нашему мальчику.

«Хорошо, что Альбус все-таки наложил Фиделиус...» — машинально подумал Северус, а потом до него дошло, что именно сказал Люпин.

— Что я говорил? — прошипел он.

— Северус, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — озабоченно уточнил Люпин. — Мы разговаривали всего часа три назад.

— С каких это пор тебя волнует мое здоровье? — огрызнулся зельевар, мысленно осыпая Дамблдора проклятиями на всех известных языках. — В любом случае, здесь не лучшее место для болтовни. Тем более в пять утра. Идем, поговорим по дороге.

Он молча и быстро зашагал к Запретному лесу. Растерянные Люпин и Тонкс (если это была именно она) последовали за ним.

Минут десять спустя Северус решил, что они достаточно углубились в чащу, и остановился.

— Так что именно я тебе сказал? — ядовито поинтересовался он. — Потрудись воспроизвести услышанное, желательно дословно.

— Ты проверяешь меня, что ли? — недоуменно спросил Люпин. — Кстати, мы вот-вот примем нормальный вид, так что передышка очень вовремя, спасибо.

— Пожалуйста, — кисло отозвался Северус. — А пока мы ждем этого экстраординарного события, отвечай на мой вопрос.

— Ты сказал, — начал Люпин своим невыносимым бесконечно-терпеливым тоном, — что пришла пора посвятить меня во все подробности происходящего за исключением некоторых технических тонкостей исторического характера. И что, по твоему мнению, Минерва как декан Гриффиндора имеет право знать, что происходит с ее студентами.

— Я думал, с тобой Тонкс... — искренне удивился зельевар. — Здравствуй, Минерва.

— Я тоже рада тебя видеть, Северус, — сухо отозвалась молчавшая до сих спутница Люпина. — Коль скоро ты не в курсе дела... хотелось бы мне знать, кто, в таком случае, выполняет обязанности директора Хогвартса? Мистер Малфой?

— Вот ведь старый ид... интриган! — только и сумел выдавить Северус, оценив шутку, которую сыграл с ним Дамблдор. Впрочем, он быстро взял себя в руки. — Сначала я хочу убедиться, что я имею дело с тем, с кем надо. Потом мы пойдем, — он фыркнул, — к нашему мальчику. А уж там вас и без меня посвятят во все подробности.

х х х

К тому моменту, когда они добрались до маленького лагеря в лесу, Северус уже почти простил директору его выходку. В конце концов, возможность полюбоваться на ошалелые физиономии Люпина и Макгонагалл можно считать подарком, а зельевар не сомневался, что таковая возможность ему сегодня представится неоднократно.

И не ошибся.

— Доброе утро, профессор! — радостно поприветствовал его Поттер, не отрываясь от важного занятия — размазывания тушенки по большому ломтю хлеба. Гостей невнимательный мальчишка, конечно же, не заметил. — Вам бутерброд сделать?

— Делайте сразу на четверых, — отозвался Северус, с наслаждением чувствуя спиной удивленные взгляды коллег. — Кофе есть, или вчера Нарцисса и мисс Лавгуд всё на эти свои гадательные глупости извели?

— Не, — бодро отозвался Поттер, — не всё. На пару котелков еще осталось. Сварить? Кстати, — спохватился он, — а почему бутерброды на четверых?

— Потому что у вас гости, Поттер, — почти ласково отозвался Северус. — Так что кормите их и развлекайте. А кофе я, пожалуй, сам сварю.

Увидев наконец Люпина и свою деканшу, Поттер вскочил и чуть не выронил хлеб и нож.

— Профессор Макгонагалл! Ремус!

И кинулся к оборотню обниматься. Северус хмыкнул и занялся кофе. Макгонагалл подошла к нему, трансфигурировала ближайшее бревнышко в мягкое кресло и осторожно уселась.

— Ай-яй-яй, — фыркнул зельевар, не отрывая взгляда от закипающего котелка. — Наш скромный лесной уют тебя не устраивает?

— Ты изменился, — невпопад отозвалась Минерва, задумчиво разглядывая его.

— Пара месяцев в Бедламе кардинально меняют человека, — усмехнулся он, снимая кофе с огня. — Тебе с сахаром? Молока у нас нет.

— Спасибо, — декан Гриффиндора осторожно взяла жестяную кружку, отпила глоток и обвела взглядом поляну. — Я смотрю, вас тут много.

— Даже слишком, — согласился Северус. — Вон в той землянке Люц и Цисси. Драко со мной. Грейнджер и Уизли спят в палатке. В дальней землянке Поттер и...

— Снейп! — гаркнули из вышеупомянутого жилища. — Скажи Гарри, чтобы перестал кормить тебя моей тушенкой! Я ее не для того от Люциуса прячу!

Минерва вздрогнула и едва не облилась кофе. Люпин побледнел.

— Сири, не говори глупостей! — рассеянно отозвался Поттер, доделывая восьмой бутерброд и выскребая остатки тушенки ложкой. — Еда общественная. Ее профессор Дамблдор для всех приносит.

— Сири?.. — слабо вопросил Люпин.

— Альбус? — точно таким же тоном произнесла Макгонагалл, но почти сразу же ее лицо просияло радостью неожиданной догадки: — Так в Хогвартсе — Альбус?

Зельевар хмыкнул и кивнул.

— Кто ж еще... — Он повернулся к поттеровской землянке и крикнул: — Эй, Блэк, вылезай из своей конуры! К тебе тут твой женатый дружок пришел!

Люпин вскочил.

— Сириус? Но как?..

— У Цисси спроси, — посоветовал Северус, наконец принимаясь за бутерброд. — Семейные тайны Блэков и тому подобное. Спасибо, Поттер.

— Не за что, профессор, — мальчишка пожал плечами и тоже начал завтракать.

Тем временем взъерошенный спросонья Блэк выбрался из землянки, протирая глаза.

— Что ты там прогундосил, Снейп? Я не расслы... Ремус?

— Сири!

— Как трогательно, — фыркнул зельевар, отвернувшись от обнимающихся Мародеров. — Прямо хоть сахар в кофе не клади. Минерва, еще кружку?

— Мне налейте, — потребовал Поттер, не переставая жевать.

— Сколько тебе повторять, Поттер, с набитым ртом разговаривать неприлично! — присоединился к утренней беседе заспанный Драко. — А где мои бутерброды? Здравствуйте, профессор Макгонагалл. Доброе утро, профессор Снейп.

— Ты прямо как Гермиона, — огрызнулся Поттер. — Сам себе делай бутерброды, я тебе не Добби.

— Правда? — изумился Драко. — А я и не заметил. Вы ж у нас на одно лицо!

— Кажется, теперь я понимаю причину перемен в твоем характере, Северус, — пробормотала Минерва.

— Когда эти двое просто дрались, было легче, — согласился зельевар. — Их попытки поддерживать остроумную беседу куда более утомительны. Я все больше рад предусмотрительности Распределительной Шляпы. Страшусь представить себе, что сталось бы с Хогвартсом, попади эти двое ненароком на один факультет.

— Между прочим, профессор, — протянул вдруг Поттер странным тоном, — Шляпа хотела отправить меня в Слизерин.

Северус подавился и зашелся в приступе кашля.

— Что? — воскликнула Минерва.

— Я говорю, — продолжил мальчишка, не меняя тона, — что Шляпа хотела отправить меня в Слизерин. Но я уже успел познакомиться с Драко, так что решил отказаться.

Малфой-младший издал какой-то непонятный сдавленный звук, но, если не считать этого, над полянкой повисла мертвая тишина.

— Браво, мистер Поттер, — одобрительно заметил Люциус, усаживаясь с ним рядом. — Полагаю, утренний раунд за вами. Налейте мне кофе, будьте добры?


	19. Трудные времена

**История 19. Трудные времена**

_Его звали Сувлехим Такац,  
И он служил почтовой змеей.  
_Борис Гребенщиков

— Курс галеона к французскому мушкетону продолжает падать, — озабоченно сообщил Люциус из-за свежего номера «Пророка». — И испанский триплон дорожает.

— Тоже мне новость, — пробормотал Гарри, не отрываясь от своего занятия: он яростно драил небольшой платиновый котел. Магией проклятую посудину чистить было нельзя. — В стране кризис. Политический и финансовый. В условиях общей нестабильности... Короче, чего вы ждали?

Сириус, который только что поднес к губам кружку с чаем, поперхнулся и закашлялся.

— Гарри, ты где таких слов нахватался?

— Блэк, их теперь каждая собака знает, — проворчал Снейп. — Аккуратней, Поттер. Мне в этом котле, между прочим, Волчье зелье варить, а не овсянку.

— Могли бы и новый купить... — огрызнулся Гарри. — Через этот скоро можно будет макароны отбрасывать.

— На какие, позвольте спросить, средства я его куплю? — ядовито уточнил Снейп. — Я всего-навсего нищий школьный учитель. В отличие от некоторых.

— Бывший учитель, — ехидно вставил Сириус.

— Тем более, — отрезал зельевар. — Ваш оборотень — сами и покупайте.

— Зато тебе не нужно беспокоиться о капиталовложениях, — утешил его Люциус.

— Разумеется, — кисло согласился Снейп. — Капиталовложения ужасно омрачили бы мою во всех отношениях беззаботную и легкомысленную жизнь.

— Ты просто слишком серьезно к ней относишься, — фыркнул Сириус. — У тебя совершенно нет чувства юмора.

— Ну почему же, — возразил Снейп. — Просто оно доступно только людям с интеллектом выше среднего...

— Мальчики, — деловито вмешалась Нарцисса, прерывая назревающую ссору, — у нас припасов почти не осталось. Полмешка риса и пяток банок кильки в томате. Соль, сахар и чай тоже на исходе.

— А кофе? — с надеждой поинтересовался Снейп, демонстрируя пустую кружку.

— Весь выпили, — покачала головой Нарцисса. — Боюсь, придется тебе сходить в замок. Да, и напомни Минерве, чтобы передала мне программу по трансфигурации. Детям надо заниматься. Хватит баклуши бить.

— Что? — одновременно с искренним возмущением крикнули Рон (из палатки) и Драко (из землянки).

— Профессор, а по нумерологии вы программу взять не можете? — с надеждой прибавила Гермиона. — А по чарам?

Гарри понял, что нужно ловить удачу за хвост.

— Профессор, а вы письмо для Джинни не возьмете?

Снейп обвел всю компанию пристальным взглядом и прищурился.

— Еще будут заказы? — язвительно поинтересовался он. — Птичье молоко? Аленький цветочек? А луну с неба не надо?

— От Луны бы я не отказался, — вылезая из землянки, сообщил Драко.

Сириус захохотал.

— Не хотите — я сам могу сходить, — с готовностью предложил Гарри. — Мне нетрудно, я быстро смотаюсь.

— Я вам смотаюсь, — пригрозил Снейп, поднимаясь на ноги. — Люци, сделай одолжение, присмотри за этими обормотами. Я скоро вернусь.

х х х

Когда Северус вернулся, было уже темно, и вся компания собралась вокруг костра. Нарцисса вязала при свете магического фонаря, вслух считая петли. Блэк играл в шахматы с Уизли; Люциус втолковывал Драко, Грейнджер и Поттеру что-то про фондовый рынок.

— Забирайте, — вздохнул зельевар, извлекая из карманов уменьшенные мешки и ящики. — А вообще, надо экономить. Альбус сказал, что если так пойдет дальше, то скоро нам придется ограбить банк.

— Что ж нам теперь, совсем не есть? — возмутился Уизли.

— Переходите на духовную пищу, — отмахнулся Северус. — Поттер, держите. — Он протянул мальчишке запечатанный ответ от его рыжей воздыхательницы, потом швырнул аналогичный сверток в руки Драко. — И, Мерлина ради, постарайтесь в будущем в подобных случаях обходиться без меня. Жалкие остатки былой репутации мне, знаете ли, дороги как память. Минерва и так на меня теперь странно смотрит.

— Спасибо. — Поттер лукаво улыбнулся: — Но теперь все равно все знают про вас всю правду.

— Это какую такую правду? — грозно нахмурился зельевар.

Юный нахал предусмотрительно юркнул за спину Люциуса и оттуда радостно сообщил:

— Что вы храбрый и благородный человек.

Северус на мгновение задумался, не убить ли дерзкого сопляка, но останавливала мысль, что свидетелей будет слишком много, а шанс попасть заклятьем в кого-нибудь еще — например, в Люциуса или Цисси — слишком велик.

— Устами младенца, — неожиданно усмехнулся Люциус. — Я тебе столько лет твержу, что ты ведешь себя как гриффиндорец, а ты не веришь.

— Хоть флобберчервем назови, только в котел не суй, — отмахнулся зельевар.

— А это идея, — бурно обрадовался Блэк. — В следующий раз обязательно назову.

— Отравить вас всех разом, что ли?.. — мечтательно произнес «храбрый и благородный человек», усаживаясь поудобнее на бревнышке у подножия сосны и прислоняясь к стволу.

— Профессор, а хотите, я вам кофе сварю? — осторожно предложил Поттер после некоторой паузы. — Или бутерброд сделаю?

— Валяйте, — благодушно согласился Северус. — Нет ничего приятнее вовремя полученной взятки. Тем более в трудные времена.


	20. Тет а тет

**История 20. Тет-а-тет**

_Я соскучился и желаю общаться.  
_Макс Фрай

— Сев, я так больше не могу. Сделай что-нибудь.

— С кем?

— Лучше всего с мирозданием.

— Ты уверен, что действительно этого хочешь, Люци?

— Гм. Пожалуй, пока еще нет. Но если так пойдет дальше, то скоро захочу.

— Если так пойдет дальше, у нас кончится не только кофе, но и огневиски. Отдай бутылку.

— Не отдам. Мне нанесли страшную травму, а ты вечно где-то шляешься, так что я вынужден лечиться народными средствами.

— Я шляюсь не «где-то», а у Лорда. И у Дамблдора. И между делом, кстати, практически кормлю всех вас, потому что кое-кто гнушается таскать из замка мешки с провизией. Где там у тебя травма? Странно, голова вроде цела...

— Ты черствое, невыносимое создание! У меня душевная травма, а не черепно-мозговая.

— Люци, ты бредишь. Сейчас пять утра. Кто мог нанести тебе душевную травму среди ночи? Что, Блэк тоже надрался и полез к тебе обниматься?

— Сев, как можно говорить такие гадости! Ты нанес мне еще одну травму, теперь мне совсем плохо. И потом, что значит «тоже»?

— Люци, немедленно отдай мне бутылку и марш к себе в землянку. Выспишься, утром Цисси заварит тебе чаю покрепче, и все будет хорошо.

— Не пойду.

— Почему?

— Не хочу.

— О Мерлин... хорошо, я сделаю тебе чаю сам. Бутылку отдай.

— Не отдам.

— Тогда, по крайней мере, поведай мне, что за травму тебе нанесли. И кто.

— Думаешь, это поможет?

— Практически уверен. Так, вот твой чай. Давай меняться.

— Это обязательно?

— Без сомнения. Если тебя слушать на трезвую голову, душевная травма будет у меня.

— А. Тогда держи.

— Спасибо. Рассказывай.

— Тебе короткую версию или длинную?

— Не тяни книззла за хвост. Любую.

— Если коротко, то выхожу я сегодня ночью из землянки, а у нашего костра сидит нечто гигантское и волосатое и вокруг с воплями скачут какие-то дикари. Ну что ты смеешься, Сев! Это не смешно! Я, между прочим, по-настоящему испугался. Да перестань ты ржать, подавишься! Меня чуть удар не хватил. Особенно когда я понял, что мой ребенок вместе со своей сумасбродной девицей тоже там отплясывают. У них, видишь ли, Самайн. И полувеликана этого притащили, он недельный запас тушенки за одну ночь съел. А к Поттеру рыжая Уизли приходила. И Лонгботтом. И они полночи про какой-то меч шушукались, думали, я сплю под сосной и не слышу... Сев? Сев! Я же говорил тебе, подавишься!


	21. Журналистика

**История 21. Журналистика**

_Если вы не читаете газет — вы неинформированы.  
Если вы читаете газеты — вы дезинформированы.  
_Марк Твен

Лежа на топчане, Люциус рассматривал торчащие из потолка прутики и размышлял, стоит ли вставать и выходить из землянки, учитывая, что снаружи доносится тихое хихиканье Драко.

Ибо хихиканье его сына никогда не предвещало ничего хорошего. В три года оно означало замечательную разноцветную гусеницу в маминой пудренице, в пять — похищенные из-под носа у домовиков пирожные, в семь — взломанный замок отцовского письменного стола, в тринадцать — стопку _Play Wizard_ под кроватью. После этого Люциус перестал интересоваться причиной сыновнего хихиканья — из чувства самосохранения.

— Дорогой, тебе не кажется, что стоит пойти и посмотреть, чем занят наш ребенок? — вопросила Нарцисса, кутаясь потеплее в плед: с приближением зимы в лесу стало заметно холодать. Люциус в очередной раз нехорошо подумал о Темном Лорде и Дамблдоре, благодаря которым лишился нормального дома.

— Ты уверена, что это безопасно? — с сомнением поинтересовался он.

— Я не уверена, что безопасно будет не вмешаться, — последовал ответ жены.

Люциус вздохнул, встал и натянул мантию потеплее. Постоял немного, еще раз вздохнул, поежился и направился к выходу.

— Надо будет связать тебе свитер, — задумчиво заметила Нарцисса ему в спину. — Мисс Грейнджер обещала показать мне, как это делается.

х х х

Люциус вылез из землянки и огляделся. Его единственное чадо сидело на бревнышке у костра, закутавшись в плащ, держало на коленях какую-то книгу — и время от времени хихикало.

Гриффиндорская четверка с некоторым подозрением наблюдала за читающим Драко издалека и шушукалась. Ни Северуса, ни Дамблдора в поле зрения Люциус не обнаружил.

— Что здесь происходит? — поинтересовался он в пространство.

Драко оторвался от своего занятия.

— Ничего. — Он улыбнулся до ушей. — Тут мне Луна одну книжку принесла. — Потом опять почему-то хихикнул и пояснил: — Говорит, очень забавная.

Люциус наклонился, чтобы прочесть название, и Драко, заложив страницу пальцем, с готовностью повернул книгу обложкой вверх: Рита Скитер, «Жизнь и ложь Альбуса Дамблдора».

— Это действительно так смешно? — спросил Люциус. Краем глаза он заметил, что гриффиндорцы перестали шушукаться и подходят ближе.

— Да нет, просто... тут написано... что Дамблдор... — договорить Драко так и не сумел, потому что сдавленные смешки снова перешли в хитрое хихиканье.

— Тебе никто не говорил, Малфой, что смех без причины... — ехидно начал Уизли.

— Для смеха у меня вполне достаточно причин. Ты, например, — отмахнулся Драко. — Но это действительно очень смешно. Вот послушайте: «Ах, что за одаренные юноши! Души друг в друге не чаяли! Даже целого дня беседы им было мало, и я нередко слыхала, как сова стучится в окно спальни Геллерта, неся письмо от Альбуса. Ежели его осеняла вдруг идея, он немедля стремился поделиться ею с Геллертом!» Души они не чаяли... — И он опять принялся хихикать.

— Драко, — осторожно заметил Люциус, — по-моему, ты несколько неправильно понял... э-э... оригинальную мысль автора. Мадам Скитер намекает вовсе не на то, о чем ты подумал, а на пристрастие юного профессора Дамблдора к Темным Искусствам.

— Да как она смеет! — тут же возмутился Поттер.

— Это подлое вранье! — пылко согласился с ним Уизли.

Блэк нехорошо прищурился. Грейнджер вопросительно посмотрела на Люциуса. «Умная девочка», — одобрительно подумал он.

— Я не уверен, — медленно произнес Люциус, судорожно подыскивая хоть какие-нибудь аргументы, — что это произведение стоит того, чтобы тратить на него время. В конце концов, что скажет профессор Дамблдор?

— А он уже сказал, — широко улыбнулся Драко. — Он был тут пролетом сегодня утром. Я его спросил, видел ли он книгу.

— И что? — Поттер настороженно подался вперед.

— Он улыбнулся и сказал, что это чрезвычайно забавное и познавательное чтение! — торжествующе объявил Драко и снова уткнулся в книгу.

Люциус встретился взглядом с Блэком и пожал плечами: он давно понял, что спорить с Альбусом Дамблдором — пустая трата времени, сил и нервов, которые можно употребить на что-нибудь стоящее.

Блэк кивнул.

— Гарри, — позвал он, — пойдем-ка отрабатывать фоморский щит. Ты ж его больше двух секунд удержать не можешь. И ты, Рон.

Поттер еще раз покосился на Драко, но с готовностью вскочил. Уизли последовал его примеру.

— А я? — возмутилась Грейнджер, и Люциус понял, что, если не вмешаться, последует лекция на тему женских прав и прочих маггловских глупостей.

— А вы, мисс Грейнджер, — ответил он с легким укором, — кажется, давно обещали научить мою жену вязать свитер.

— Ой... — девица покраснела и закивала. — Конечно-конечно. Простите.

— Ничего страшного, — добавил он в порыве великодушия. — А щит вам потом Северус покажет, у него все равно лучше получается, чем у Блэка.

Грейнджер просияла и бросилась в палатку — наверное, за спицами и шерстью.

— Па-ап, — протянул Драко, подняв голову, — ты действительно думаешь, что Скитер ерунду написала?

— Я думаю, — медленно ответил Люциус, — ты не хуже меня знаешь, что такое журналистика.


	22. Трудотерапия

**История 22. Трудотерапия**

_Ну зачем, зачем ты туда полез?  
Тебе что, делать нечего?  
_М/ф «Чебурашка»

— Поттер, вы принуждаете меня констатировать, что я зря намеревался изменить мнение о вас в лучшую сторону! И что признаки функционирования интеллекта у вас мне только привиделись! — брызгая слюной, орал Снейп на пол-леса. — У бестолковой хаффлпаффской первокурсницы и то больше здравого смысла! Такими темпами вы не только не переживете войны, но не дотянете даже до марта!

И без того несчастный Гарри поежился и слегка втянул голову в плечи. Даже после инцидента с думосбросом зельевар выглядел гораздо спокойней.

— Зачем вы туда полезли? Что вы собирались выяснять у этой Бэгшод? Если вам так приспичило разузнать подробности биографии Дамблдора, не проще ли спросить у него самого?

— Но он же ничего не скажет! — отважно возразила Гермиона.

Гарри и Рон с ужасом уставились на нее: только сумасшедший стал бы противоречить разбушевавшемуся Снейпу.

— А вы? — обрушился тот на нее. — Вы хоть понимаете, что натворили и к чему привела ваша кретиническая самонадеянность? Что теперь Поттер будет делать без палочки? Забросает Темного Лорда шишками?

Гермиона сникла и закусила губу. Похоже было, что она сейчас заплачет.

— Люци, а ты куда смотрел? А Блэк? Вы взрослые люди! Как вы это допустили?

— Возможно, для тебя это окажется сюрпризом, Северус, — ледяным тоном отвечал Люциус, — но взрослые люди по ночам спят.

— Но Блэк-то должен был слышать, как Поттер сбежал! — не унимался Снейп.

— Должен, — неожиданно согласился с ним хмурый Сириус. — Но не слышал. Я вообще сегодня ночью ничего не слышал. И хотел бы знать почему, — он смерил Гарри и Гермиону мрачным взглядом.

— Мисс Грейнджер, — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Снейп после минутной паузы, — наверняка это вы подсыпали Блэку снотворное. Каким образом?

— Попросила Драко отвлечь его за ужином, — тихо призналась Гермиона, шмыгнув носом. — Но он не знал, в чем дело, я сказала, что это просто шутка.

— Хороша шутка! — тут же взвился Драко. — Ты так в следующий раз кого-нибудь отравишь, а я соучастник?

— А тебе уже должно быть без разницы! — встрял Рон. — Одним больше, одним меньше...

— Довольно! — рявкнул Снейп. — Я вижу суть проблемы. У вас катастрофически много свободного времени и отнюдь не достаточно мозгов, чтобы употребить его с пользой. Придется принять меры. — Резким движением он призвал из леса четыре толстых жерди (одна из них, пролетая мимо Рона, стукнула его по затылку) и несколькими взмахами палочки трансфигурировал их в лопаты. — Разбирайте инструмент! И ты тоже! — зельевар сунул одну из них Драко в руки.

— А меня-то за что? — заныл тот.

— За то, что позволил обвести себя вокруг пальца, — отрезал Снейп. — Значит, так. Вы идете и немедленно начинаете копать землянку для мисс Грейнджер и мистера Уизли. А палатку я у вас экспроприирую под учебное помещение!

— Палатку вы что? — вытаращился Рон. — И под что?

— Отниму! Под класс! — заорал Снейп. Гарри слегка забеспокоился: не хватало еще, чтобы зельевара хватил удар. — Хватит идиотских вопросов! Марш работать! И скажите спасибо, что я не заставляю вас рыть мне новые подземелья!

х х х

Вечером Гарри сидел в сторонке от всех и мрачно ковырял ложкой кашу. Руки все еще слегка ныли, но уже не болели. Перед ужином, отпустив положенную дозу ядовитых замечаний насчет «изнеженных сопляков, слишком безмозглых, чтобы догадаться использовать перчатки», зельевар выдал заживляющую мазь и проследил, чтобы они смазали стертые ладони.

Но куда ужасней физических страданий были моральные. Ни Сириус, ни Снейп с ним не разговаривали. Зельевар при виде Гарри начинал трястись так, будто у него руки чесались придушить провинившегося на месте, отворачивался и отходил в сторону. Сириус же с самого утра делал вид, что крестника не видит в упор. Непонятно было, что из этого хуже.

— Ваше расписание на завтра, — произнес над ухом сдержанный голос, и перед носом Гарри очутился вырванный из блокнота листок, исписанный мелким неровным почерком. — Подъем в шесть, завтрак, зелья до обеда, ЗОТИ до ужина, отбой.

— Защита? — выдавил Гарри, сглотнув. — А как же?..

— Следовало бы, конечно, ловить удачу и использовать вас в качестве учебного манекена, но Мерлин упаси подвергать вашу драгоценную персону такому риску, — язвительно сообщил Снейп. — У меня есть запасная палочка, я вам одолжу.

— Спасибо большое, — почти шепотом ответил Гарри. — Профессор, я...

— Вы меня весьма обяжете, Поттер, если это предприятие будет последним, которое вы организовали без моего ведома и моего участия.

Переваривая это загадочное предложение, Гарри машинально потирал саднящую правую ладонь.

— Болит?

— Что? А, нет, ничего страшного. Честное слово, само пройдет.

— Не стройте из себя мученика, — скривился Снейп, прикоснулся палочкой к его ладони, пробормотал что-то непонятное, и болеть перестало совсем. — И идите наконец выясните отношения с Блэком. Иначе этот праведник скоро взорвется от сдерживаемых эмоций, а он у нас и без того буйный.

С этими словами зельевар развернулся и размеренным шагом удалился. Гарри некоторое время посидел, глядя ему вслед, потом встал, отряхнулся и пошел мириться с Сириусом.

х х х

Утром третьего дня после начала занятий всех ожидал большой сюрприз: Рон сбежал.

Предыдущие два дня он ныл не переставая: и в землянке-то ему холодно, и каша да макароны надоели, и ванны нет, и вообще «скотина Снейп» загонял их нещадно. Теперь, когда все внимание Снейпа было сосредоточено на них четверых, уроки зельеварения оказались страшны как никогда. Доставалось даже Драко. Особенно Рона возмущало, что в их распоряжении отсутствовал сахар, зато наличествовали редчайшие ингредиенты и всевозможное оборудование для лаборатории. Гарри и сам любопытствовал на эту занимательную тему, но молча. Сириус и Люциус тоже драли с них три шкуры, да и Нарцисса, взявшая на себя чары и трансфигурацию, спуску никому не давала.

Так или иначе, а Рона утром в лагере не оказалось. На его топчане нашлась короткая записка на обороте листочка с расписанием: «С меня хватит».

— Восхитительно, — процедил Снейп.

— Он вернется, — с надеждой сказала Гермиона.

Снейп смерил ее уничтожающим взглядом.

— Разумеется, он вернется. Когда вы видели, чтобы я позволял безнаказанно прогуливать мои уроки?

Фыркнув, он ушел к себе в землянку.

— Что он собирается делать? — озадаченно поинтересовалась Гермиона.

Сириус приобнял Гарри за плечи и усмехнулся.

— Самое страшное, что Снейп может сделать в подобной ситуации, — загадочно сообщил он. Потом, видимо, оценив недоуменное выражение лица Гермионы, пояснил: — Зуб даю, он пошел сочинять вопиллер Молли.


	23. Клуб любителей древностей

**История 23. Клуб любителей древностей**

_Белая птица моей судьбы прилетела и уселась на мое правое плечо.  
_Роджер Желязны

— Что вы себе позволяете, директор? Как вы могли? Это же дети! А сейчас зима! Они могли замерзнуть насмерть! И простудиться! И... — доносился снаружи голос разъяренной Нарциссы, которому вторило терпеливое молчание Альбуса Дамблдора.

— Черта с два они у меня простудятся, — ворчал Снейп, подсовывая закутанному в одеяло Гарри флакон с Перечным зельем. — Пусть только попробуют. И вы тоже держите, Уизли.

— Сп-пасиб-бо, — выговорил Рон, у которого стучали зубы.

— Пейте, а не болтайте, — рявкнул зельевар. Потом (видимо, убедившись, что немедленная смерть от переохлаждения подопечным уже не грозит) уселся на топчан напротив и устало вздохнул: — Поттер... Я, откровенно говоря, уже не уверен, что хочу слышать ваши объяснения, но, похоже, выбора у меня нет. Зачем, скажите на милость, вы туда полезли?

Гарри скорее предпочел бы провалиться сквозь землю, чем признаваться в причинах своего последнего фиаско, но деваться было некуда.

— Я думал, это вы... — пробормотал он, глядя в пол.

— Что означает «это» в данном случае? — поинтересовался Снейп после некоторой паузы.

— Я думал, что это вы меня зовете, — еще больше смутился Гарри. — Что это ваш Патронус.

— Поттер, — медленно произнес Снейп тоном человека, чье терпение вот-вот лопнет, — не могли бы вы поведать, какие именно соображения навели вас на мысль, что у меня может быть _такой_ Патронус?

— Я догадался, — пробормотал Гарри. — Вы вроде как дружили с моей мамой... — он умолк, смутившись окончательно.

Пару секунд Снейп смотрел на него с непонятным выражением лица, а потом вдруг расхохотался, запрокинув голову. Это было так неожиданно, что Гарри испугался, не сделалось ли зельевару плохо от нервного перенапряжения.

— Что у вас тут происходит? — в землянку заглянул Люциус.

— Оказывается... — выдавил Снейп сквозь смех, — Поттер решил... что это был... мой Патронус.

Люциус фыркнул.

— Оригинально. И очень романтично. Покажи ему своего, для сравнения.

— Сейчас... — Снейп с явным усилием прекратил смеяться, достал палочку и произнес: — _Expecto Patronum_!

Гарри, разинув рот, уставился на небольшое светящееся пернатое существо, которое возникло посреди землянки, с трудом развернулось под низким потолком и, хлопая крыльями, уселось зельевару на плечо.

— Что... это? — дрогнувшим голосом тихо спросил Рон, о котором все успели забыть.

— Понятия не имею, — фыркнул Снейп. — Даже Альбус не знает. Насколько ему известно, таких созданий в природе не существует.

— А чей же... — начал было Гарри и осекся, сообразив, что не стоит привлекать к себе внимание. Но было поздно.

— Поттер, я вам давно повторяю: все ваши беды от фантастического невежества, — на удивление беззлобно произнес Снейп и снова фыркнул: — Хотя, пожалуй, сломя голову броситься в чащобу за Белой Ланью — вполне в вашем стиле.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что Дамблдор настолько увлекается мерлиновскими мифами, — задумчиво произнес Люциус. — Погоня за неуловимым... нет, отчасти я понимаю, но Патронус?..

— Разнообразные ни на что не годные древности — самое безобидное из его увлечений, — проворчал Снейп себе под нос. — Впрочем, Мерлин с ним, с Альбусом. Поттер!

— Что? — Гарри с трудом оторвал взгляд от Патронуса: тот нахохлился на плече у Снейпа и время от времени негромко щелкал многочисленными острыми зубами.

— Я уже почти не надеюсь, что вы сделаете из случившегося сколько-нибудь ценные выводы. Но, по крайней мере, теперь вы вряд ли перепутаете мое послание с чьим-либо еще. Хоть какая-то польза.

«А то, что одним хоркруксом меньше, — это не считается?» — хотел возмутиться Гарри и даже успел открыть рот, но Снейп наградил его таким взглядом, что Гарри поперхнулся и рот закрыл. Зубастое существо заклекотало и захлопало крыльями.

— И долго он у тебя держится? — поинтересовался Люциус.

— Пока не прогоню, — Снейп пожал плечами. Потревоженный этим движением, его волшебный защитник недовольно клацнул зубами. — Он вообще упрямый.

— Кого-то он мне напоминает, — съехидничал Люциус.

— Альбус утверждает, — продолжал Снейп, игнорируя подначку, — что это чудо природы постоянно пытается его укусить. И потом не исчезает, а улетает.

— Подождите, — вставил озадаченный Гарри. — Какая Белая Лань? Я думал, у профессора Дамблдора Патронус — феникс.

Снейп и Люциус переглянулись.

— Патронусы меняются, — ответил наконец Люциус. — Особенно после... со временем.

х х х

«Все-таки люди невероятно бестолковы, — мрачно думал нахохлившийся Патронус, крепко вцепившись когтями в черные одеяния своего подопечного. — Все их беды от фантастического невежества. Можно подумать, они никогда не видели обыкновенного археоптерикса...»


	24. Собиратели

**История 24. Собиратели**

_Мне говорят: «Не тот сезон»,  
А я иначе не могу.  
_Борис Вахнюк

После очередного вызова в Малфой-мэнор Северус, как всегда, вернулся в Запретный лес в скверном расположении духа. Но поводов для этого сегодня было больше обычного: Темный Лорд по неведомой причине пребывал в прекрасном настроении, а это никогда не сулило ничего хорошего. Обнаружив в лагере исключительно Нарциссу и Грейнджер, зельевар мрачно поинтересовался:

— А где мужская палата нашего бедлама?

— Они за черникой пошли, — сухо ответила Грейнджер, возившаяся с костром. Над слабеньким огнем болтался котелок, который никак не хотел закипать.

— За чем? — Северус решил, что ослышался. В Запретном лесу, в конце концов, уже месяц лежал снег.

— За черникой, — угрюмо повторила Грейнджер и раздраженно топнула ногой: сырые дрова упрямо сопротивлялись даже воспламеняющему заклятию.

— Высуши их сначала, дорогая, — посоветовала Нарцисса, не переставая энергично работать спицами. Она второй день вязала Люциусу теплые гетры. «Во всяком случае, это могут получиться гетры, если она сумеет вовремя остановиться, — подумал Северус. — Потому что носить шерстяные рейтузы Люциус вряд ли согласится. Даже если они зеленые и собственноручно связаны любимой женой».

— Сев, не переживай. Просто мальчики поругались с Гермионой и сбежали в лес под первым попавшимся предлогом.

— Что, все?

— Нет, только Гарри и Рональд. — Нарцисса мило улыбнулась: — В этом возрасте мужчины такие недогадливые...

Грейнджер что-то сердито пробурчала себе под нос. Похоже, «недогадливые» — отнюдь не то слово, которым она бы сейчас описала своих друзей. Затем девушка снова попробовала применить Incendio, и на этот раз под котелком заплясало пламя.

— Люци и Сириус, разумеется, пошли за ними, — тем временем продолжала Нарцисса. — Не отпускать же их без присмотра. А Драко увязался следом, потому что ему с нами скучно.

— Еще бы, — проворчала Грейнджер. — Как Луна уехала, так ему теперь все время скучно. Профессор, вам чай или кофе?

— Кофе, — вздохнул Северус, уселся на пенек и закутался поплотнее в плащ. Когда же все это кончится?

х х х

Спустя несколько часов Северус всерьез обеспокоился: давно стемнело, а любители даров природы так и не вернулись.

— Да что они там, в самом деле чернику ищут? — шипел он, расхаживая туда-сюда по поляне. — Сколько можно шляться невесть где по такой погоде?

— Может, они куда-нибудь на юг аппарировали? — неуверенно предположила Грейнджер. Она уже перестала злиться и начала нервничать.

— Угу, — буркнул Северус. — На Багамы. За черникой. Насобирают два-три ведра и вернутся.

— Варенье сварим, — пожала плечами Нарцисса. — Твой большой котел как раз подойдет.

Северус так резко остановился, что споткнулся на ровном месте и чуть не упал: образ Нарциссы, орудующей половником в котле с вареньем, поразил его воображение. Как будто манной каши и вязанья было мало.

«По-видимому, — подумал он, — длительное пребывание в лесу дурно влияет на психическое здоровье».

— Три ведра в котел не влезут, — задумчиво отозвалась Грейнджер. — Получится, как у Кржемилека и Вахмурки.

— У кого? — удивился Северус.

— Кржемилек и Вахмурка — это такие... — Грейнджер нахмурилась, — не знаю, наверное, гномы. Или лесные гоблины. Чешские. Они из черники повидло варили и залили пол-леса черничной тьмой.

«Нет, не по-видимому, а точно. Бедная девочка. Уж лучше вязанье».

Он открыл было рот, чтобы поинтересоваться, хорошо ли Грейнджер себя чувствует, но тут в кустах зашуршало, затрещало, и на поляну вывалились пропавшие в полном составе. Судя по их помятому виду, а также многочисленным синякам, ссадинам и царапинам, черника отчаянно сопротивлялась собиранию.

— Вы где были? — ахнула Нарцисса, вскакивая и роняя спицы.

Люциус и Блэк молча переглянулись. Поттер и Драко предусмотрительно прятались за их спинами, причем оба были мрачны, как февральские тучи.

— За грибами ходили, — выпалил Уизли, неожиданно оказавшись в центре всеобщего внимания.

Повисла пауза.

— Вам не кажется, мистер Уизли, — медленно проговорил Северус, обводя рукой заснеженную поляну, — что для грибов немного не сезон? И откуда, позвольте поинтересоваться, у вас... кожные повреждения? Покусали гигантские комары?

Блэк фыркнул.

— Да, в человеческий рост. Треверс, Сильвин и еще один какой-то хмырь. Снейп, у нас две новости, плохая и хорошая. Тебе какую сначала?

— Плохую, — твердо ответил зельевар.

— Твои бывшие дружки захватили Луну Лавгуд, когда она ехала домой на каникулы, и шантажируют ее отца, чтобы он выдал, где скрывается Гарри.

Это объясняло практически все: почему Лорд пребывал в отличном настроении, к кому и куда ходили «собиратели» и отчего у Драко такой убитый вид.

— А хорошая новость? — подозрительно спросил Северус.

— Треверс немножко медленно бегал со сломанной ногой, и мы немножко с ним... пообщались, — хищно усмехнулся Блэк. — Мы знаем, где ее держат.

— И? — еще более подозрительно спросил зельевар.

— И теперь остались сущие пустяки. Надо пробраться в Малфой-мэнор и вытащить девочку оттуда. Люциус говорит, что у него есть план.

«И почему я не удивлен?» — подумал Северус и тоскливо сел в сугроб.


	25. Эстеты

**История 25. Эстеты**

_Приходила сестра Хаос, оставила после себя бардак.  
_Борис Гребенщиков

— Сев, это невыносимо! — простонал Люциус, хватаясь за голову и покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. — Это... это катастрофа!

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — спокойно отозвался Северус, окидывая взором поляну, дабы убедиться, что все прочие участники рейда в Малфой-мэнор хотя бы относительно целы и невредимы.

— Легко тебе говорить! — возмутился его друг. — Это же не твой дом! Ты видел, что она с ним сделала?

— Ничего особенного, — Северус пожал плечами. — Разве что мрачновато немножко.

— Зато готично, — нервно хохотнул Блэк, хотя было видно, что ему тоже не по себе.

— По-твоему, трупы в столовой — это готично? — взорвался Люциус.

— Уж точно не гламурно, — буркнул распухший до неузнаваемости Гарри, прижимая к каждой щеке по пакету со льдом. — Профессор, долго еще держать?

— Пока отек не спадет хотя бы наполовину, — строго ответил зельевар. — Раньше мазь накладывать бессмысленно. И не нойте. Вы же сами согласились быть приманкой. Опять. Хотя после прошлого раза могли бы и сделать должные выводы.

— Ну я же не знал, что оно так долго болеть будет, — надулся Гарри. — И вообще, главное, что все хорошо кончилось. Луна с нами, и Олливандера c Дином мы нашли, и про чашу узнали...

— И Добби спас великого Гарри Поттера! — чокнутый домовой эльф принялся исполнять вокруг Мальчика-Который-Опять-Выжил какой-то дикий танец.

— И хрустальную антикварную люстру разбил, паршивец, — мрачно буркнул Люциус, сидя на пенечке и продолжая страдать. — А ну сгинь с глаз моих долой!

— Злой хозяин Малфой больше не хозяин Добби! — заплясал домовик, вращая глазами.

— Убью... — тихо и печально произнес Люциус, но с пенечка так и не поднялся. Северус подумал, что пора принимать меры.

— Тихо! — рявкнул он. — Добби, иди сообщи директору, что у нас все нормально. Блэк, сделай хоть раз в жизни что-нибудь полезное и налей всем взрослым огневиски.

— А мне?

— Так и быть, Поттеру тоже налей. Люци, а ты успокойся. Подумаешь, немножко интерьер попортили. Восстановишь.

— А павлины? — снова распереживался Люциус. — Сев, зачем эта идиотка побелила моих павлинов!

— Ты меня спрашиваешь? — фыркнул Северус. — Понятия не имею. А ты бы предпочел, чтобы она их в черный цвет перекрасила? Ради соответствия общей цветовой гамме?

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы она оставила мой дом в покое, — отрезал Люциус. — Совсем родственники распоясались. Уже ненадолго отлучиться нельзя!

— Не переживай, дорогой, — утешила его Нарцисса. — И скажи спасибо, что это Белла, а не тетя Вальбурга.

— Или не твоя матушка, Цисс, — подхватил Блэк. — Представляешь, Люциус, во что бы за год превратила поместье твоя покойная теща?

— Убью... — слабо простонал Люциус, вцепившись обеими руками в кружку, на донышке которой плескались остатки огневиски. — Сначала убью, а потом заставлю делать у меня ремонт.


	26. Новаторы

**История 26. Новаторы**

_Все экспериментируют... Делать им больше нечего.  
_Аркадий и Борис Стругацкие

— Ну, Поттер, — вздохнул Снейп, задумчиво глядя в кружку с чаем, — выкладывайте.

— Что, — с подозрением поинтересовался Гарри, — выкладывать?

— Все. Как на духу. — Снейп помолчал, потом вздохнул еще раз. — О чем вы и ваши приятели вчера шушукались с Грифуком?

Озадаченный Гарри во все глаза уставился на зельевара. Во-первых, он до сего момента был уверен, что их накануне никто не видел и не слышал, а во-вторых, разве Снейпу не полагалось начинать орать тут же, как только Гарри делал что-нибудь не так? Правда, с точки зрения Снейпа, Гарри все делал не так...

— Вы себя плохо чувствуете? — все так же негромко осведомился Снейп.

— Н-нет, — Гарри помотал головой. Ему начинало казаться, что это Снейп себя плохо чувствует.

— В таком случае, будьте добры, ответьте на мой вопрос.

— Ну, мы... это... мы пытаемся придумать, как попасть в «Гринготтс», — неуверенно начал Гарри, ожидая традиционного взрыва. Снейп, однако, спокойно смотрел на него поверх кружки и молча ждал продолжения. — Потому что уже май на носу, а дело не движется.

— Я заметил, — Снейп кивнул.

— Не можем же мы всю жизнь тут торчать!

— Это было бы утомительно, — согласился Снейп.

Гарри начинал нервничать.

— В общем, мы подумали, что, может быть, Грифук нам поможет попасть в «Гринготтс».

— Даром? Это вряд ли.

— Ну... в общем да. Он сказал нам, что хочет взамен меч Гриффиндора.

Снейп поднял бровь.

— Да?

— Д-да... — Гарри уже тихо паниковал. — Ну, мы долго думали и решили, что выхода другого нет. Так что я согласился. Но меч-то нам самим нужен. Так что я...

— Вы решили, что сумеете обмануть гоблина, — меланхолично констатировал Снейп.

— Ну да... — прошептал Гарри почти в ужасе. — Я пообещал дать ему меч. Я не сказал когда. Я потом отдам, когда все кончится.

— А Грифук что пообещал? — поинтересовался Снейп.

— Помочь нам попасть в «Гринготтс»! В сейф Лестранжей!

— Любопытно... — пробормотал Снейп. — Спасибо, Поттер, это пока все. Надеюсь, вы помните, что обещали не соваться в подобные авантюры без меня? Прекрасно. Ступайте спать. Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, сэр, — выдавил Гарри и стремительно ретировался.

х х х

— Не знаю, что с ним творится, — яростно шептал он десять минут спустя Рону и Гермионе.

— Что, он вообще не ругался и не орал? — удивился Рон. — И даже гадостей никаких не сказал?

— Ни словечка. Очень вежливо спрашивал. А напоследок вообще спокойной ночи пожелал, — Гарри содрогнулся.

— По-моему, он болен. Переутомился, — заключила Гермиона. — Еще бы, сколько у него обязанностей. Он и нас учит, и к Темному Лорду ходит, и к профессору Дамблдору... Надо его поберечь, что ли. Не волновать.

— Побережешь его, как же, — проворчал Гарри. — Он мне специально напомнил, что я обещал без него больше не соваться никуда.

— Вот и не суйся, — предложила Гермиона. — И вообще, мы с Грифуком договорились, теперь можно все спокойно обсудить с профессором Снейпом. И с Люциусом. Они что-нибудь придумают. Вот с Малфой-мэнором очень даже ничего получилось.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Гарри. — Я спать пошел, а то меня Сириус хватится.

х х х

— Люци, ты был прав, подействовало.

— Конечно подействовало. Я всегда прав.

— Если бы это было так, я бы не впутывался из-за тебя постоянно в идиотские истории.

— Если бы это было не так, ты бы из них не выпутывался никогда. Вот сейчас, скажи на милость, ты чем недоволен? Подействовало же?

— Да. Только он теперь меня боится.

— Разве ты не этого семь лет добивался?

— Гм... Отчасти. Хотя просто информации мне бы хватило. И главное... знаешь, я ужасно устал. Мне эти пять минут стоили столько же нервов, сколько целый урок у первого курса. В общем, Люци, твои педагогические методы для меня слишком новаторские. Я лучше вернусь к традиционным.

х х х

— Поттер! Где вас кикиморы носят? А ну марш сюда! Живо! Вы уже на три минуты опоздали!

«Слава Мерлину! Выздоровел!» — с облегчением выдохнул проспавший Гарри, бегом бросившись к «учебной» палатке.


	27. Лирическое отступление

**История 27. Лирическое отступление**

_До чего нервозны современные люди.  
_Михаил Булгаков

— Люци, у меня просто слов нет. Что он себе позволяет?

— А что такого? Обрадовался человек.

— Он не человек!

— Хорошо, оборотень. Подумаешь. Что им, радоваться нельзя?

— Это теперь называется «радоваться»? Прибежал с дикими криками посреди ночи, всех перебудил. Я думал, Лорд ни с того ни с сего в Хогвартс заявился. Или еще что стряслось.

— Если бы Лорд в Хогвартс явился, тут бы не только Люпин бегал и орал. А вообще... визит Лорда в Хогвартс, учитывая, что там сейчас творится... забавно было бы посмотреть.

— Тебе все шуточки! А меня чуть инфаркт не хватил.

— Сев, успокойся. Видишь же, все в порядке. Даже более чем.

— В порядке? Когда ни одному из вас не удается привить элементарные понятия о конспирации? Неужели нельзя было подкрасться тихо и незаметно?

— Можно подумать, я лично носился с воплями по Запретному лесу. А ты здравый смысл совсем потерял со своей конспирацией. Я знаю, это тебя Дамблдор испортил. Но он старый человек, ему простительно, а ты? Раньше ты под елками не ползал. Я точно помню. Сам подумай: что ждет сумасброда, который попробует к нашей неповторимой компании подобраться тихо и незаметно? От него потом и костей-то не соберешь.

— В данном случае — невелика потеря.

— Не занудствуй. Что ты так переживаешь по любому поводу? Лучше порадовался бы, это для здоровья полезнее.

— Чему тут радоваться, Люци? Еще одним орущим сопляком больше.

— Не скажи. Дети — это цветы жизни.

— Угу. Главное — не давать им распускаться.

— Ладно, Сев, уймись. Подставляй кружку. Надо иногда отдыхать.

— Если ты так будешь постоянно отдыхать, сопьешься скоро.

— Ничего подобного. К тому же у меня повод хороший. Я с Поттером только что породнился... Эй, осторожней, захлебнешься! Ну куда ты все время торопишься? И не смотри на меня так. Отпрыск Люпина — внучатый племянник Цисси. Между прочим. А Поттер теперь его крестный. Так что...

— И ты этому рад?

— Конечно. Война скоро кончится, о будущем надо думать. А у меня репутация подмочена, поместье, считай, в развалинах, Драко школу так и не окончил... а ведь того и гляди внуки пойдут. Надо срочно поправлять положение. Поттер мне очень пригодится.

— Люци, ты совсем с ума сошел?

— А в чем проблема? Я же ему помогаю. Практически по-семейному. Ему все равно потом кучу народа оправдывать, кроме нас. И Блэка, и тебя, между прочим. А скопом проще, чем поодиночке.

— Так вот зачем ты его прикормил. Я-то удивлялся, какого лешего тебе это нужно.

— Ну да, конечно. Я у нас расчетливый слизеринский ублюдок. А ты за ним седьмой год круглосуточно бегаешь с выпученными глазами исключительно из чувства долга и из ненависти к Поттеру-старшему. Ах, да, и из большой любви к Дамблдору.

— Ну да, конечно.

— Зря ты обижаешься. Дети — это серьезно. Ты своих не завел, вот и бегаешь за чужим сироткой. Что я, не вижу? Он, кстати, тоже к тебе привязался. Очень за тебя волнуется. Два раза уже тайком к Дамблдору подбирался с вопросами, как старик собирается тебя оправдывать. Думал, никто не слышит.

— А что Альбус ответил?

— Что он все предусмотрел и что волноваться не о чем.

— Как же. Поттер теперь на стену Хогвартса до самой крыши влезет безо всякой магии. Если Альбус велел не волноваться...

— Вот и я так подумал. Дождался, пока старик улетит, отозвал ребенка в сторонку и объяснил, что, если надо будет, я тебя так спрячу, что никакое министерство не найдет.

— Спасибо за заботу. Тебе, между прочим, для этого нужно самому не сесть.

— Пожалуйста. Поттер, кстати, тоже так сказал. А потом добавил, что это не должно быть очень сложно, потому что на меня практически ничего нет, кроме истории с пророчеством, а из этого можно выкрутиться. Взрослеет мальчик.

— О Мерлин. Мне только повзрослевшего Поттера не хватало. Я и за неповзрослевшим-то уследить не могу.

— Тебе не угодишь.

— А тебя не переспоришь.

— А и не надо. Зачем тебе?

— Действительно. Зачем мне?

— Сев, я понимаю, это очень трудно, но ты бы попробовал все-таки расслабляться иногда. Честное слово, мир не слетит с оси, если ты на секундочку отвернешься. В крайнем случае, если тебе от этого легче станет, могу пообещать, что за ним присмотрю.

— За миром?

— За Поттером. Но и за миром тоже, конечно. Очень интересно, что из этого получится.


	28. Дуэлянты

**История 28. Дуэлянты**

_Мы уже победили,  
Просто это еще не так заметно.  
_Борис Гребенщиков

— Так нечестно! — обезоруженный Драко в седьмой раз больно шлепнулся на землю.

Снейп, приподняв бровь, посмотрел на Гарри. Гарри в ответ пожал плечами.

— У него ваша палочка, профессор! — продолжал бухтеть Драко, садясь. Смягчившие падение подушечные заклятья его явно нисколько не утешили.

Снейп приподнял уже обе брови и вопросительно взглянул на Гарри. Гарри растерянно покосился на Драко и опять пожал плечами.

— Поменяйтесь палочками, — подумав, велел зельевар.

— С какой стати? — возмутился из-под елки пристально наблюдавший за учебной дуэлью Сириус.

— Не мешай, Блэк! — отмахнулся Снейп и снова распорядился: — Делайте, что вам говорят.

Гарри подошел к Драко, протянул руку и помог подняться. Они обменялись палочками и заняли исходные позиции.

— Раз!.. Два!.. Три! — скомандовал Снейп.

Через три минуты Драко плюхнулся на землю в восьмой раз. Судя по всему, палочка Снейпа слушалась его намного хуже, чем собственная.

— Так нечестно! — обиженно повторил он, лежа на спине и глядя в небо. Вставать он, по-видимому, уже не собирался. — Почему Поттер всегда побеждает?

— И ничего не всегда, — неловко буркнул Гарри, покосившись на Снейпа. — Вот профессор меня вчера победил шесть раз из одиннадцати.

Зельевар криво усмехнулся.

— Пять, — подал голос Люциус. — Еще ничья была один раз.

— Паритет, — удовлетворенно заметил Сириус.

— Мне плевать, — надулся Драко, — сколько там раз и кому Поттер проиграл. Почему он все время побеждает _меня?_

Гарри чуть не ляпнул: «Ну, хочешь, я тебе в следующий раз проиграю?», но в последний момент прикусил язык. Почему-то ему показалось, что Драко не сочтет такое предложение великодушным.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь знать ответ на этот вопрос? — неожиданно сумрачно спросил Сириус, садясь.

— Блэк, не лезь. Сейчас не до твоих фокусов.

— Прекрати меня затыкать, Снейп, — огрызнулся Сириус. — Я серьезен, как похмельный патер на воскресной проповеди. И вообще, сам знаешь, кто не хочет учиться на чужих ошибках.

— Блэк...

— Сев, оставь, — снова вмешался Люциус. — Пусть скажет.

Гарри насторожился.

— Дело в том, Драко, — Сириус с задумчивым видом сорвал длинную травинку и сунул в рот, — что ты злишься, а Гарри — нет.

— Я не злюсь! — возмущенно перебил Драко и тоже сел.

— Неважно, как это называть. Тебе слишком хочется взять верх, поэтому ты проигрываешь. При прочих равных побеждает или тот, кто дерется за свою жизнь, или тот, кому все безразлично.

— Мне все безразлично! — возразил Драко с таким пылом, что даже Снейп фыркнул.

— Да-да, — покивал Люциус, — конечно. То-то я уже который год чаще слышу от тебя фамилию «Поттер», чем все остальные имена и фамилии, вместе взятые. Если это называется «безразлично», то образцом равнодушия у нас выходит Темный Лорд. Он вообще о мистере Поттере говорит без умолку.

Гарри тихонько прыснул.

— А профессор Снейп? — спросил насупленный Драко. — Он тоже... — гневный взгляд зельевара заставил его закрыть рот.

— Что именно, позволь узнать, — оскорбленно поинтересовался Снейп, — я, по-твоему, «тоже»?

— Ничего, — поспешно открестился Драко.

— А что бывает, — вмешался Гарри, желая повернуть беседу в более безопасное русло, — когда при прочих равных _обоим_ противникам все безразлично?

— Теоретически это патовая ситуация. Практически же... — Сириус отшвырнул изжеванную травинку и сорвал новую. — «Прочих равных», как правило, не бывает. У кого-то больше опыта. Кто-то хоть чуть-чуть выносливее или сильнее. А кому-то больше везет.

— Я понял, — обрадовался Драко. — Поттер у нас просто неприлично везучий, вот и все. От вон него даже «Авада Кедавра» отскакивает.

— Может, от тебя тоже отскакивает, — фыркнул Гарри. — Просто никто пока не проверял.

— Эй! — испугался Драко. — Даже не думай!

— Мистер Поттер, будьте так добры, воздержитесь от экспериментов на моем наследнике, — сдерживая улыбку, заявил Люциус. — Это негуманно, у него и так комплексы.

— Нет у меня никаких комплексов! — взвился Драко.

— Знаете ли вы, мистер Поттер, — лукаво продолжал Люциус, — что он два дня тренировался перед зеркалом, как будет с вами знакомиться?

— Вот именно! — Драко надулся. — А ты не оценил. Дубина.

— Ну извини, — Гарри развел руками. Потом решил, что стоять ему надоело, и присел на ближайшее бревнышко. — Лучше б ты тренировался не говорить гадостей незнакомым людям. Ты как открыл тогда рот в лавке у мадам Малкин...

У Драко сделалось очень озадаченное лицо.

— Я не помню, — растерянно сказал он.

Гарри хмыкнул.

— Сначала ты долго хвастал, как тебя балуют отец с матерью. Потом, задрав нос, трепался про квиддич, о котором я раньше не слыхал ни слова. Потом оскорбил Хагрида и спросил, почему я без родителей. И напоследок фактически заявил, что таких, как я, нельзя пускать в Хогвартс.

— Талантливый мальчик, — засмеялся Сириус.

— Мистер Поттер, а вы, оказывается, злопамятны, — одобрительно протянул Люциус.

— У меня просто память хорошая, — ехидно отозвался Гарри.

— У меня тоже хорошая. Только я этого не помню. Тебе все приснилось, наверное, — буркнул Драко.

— Господа, вы собираетесь продолжать поединок? — поинтересовался Снейп. — У меня не так много свободного времени, чтобы тратить его на ваши препирательства.

— Нет. С меня хватит, — объявил Драко. — Поттер, я сдаюсь.

— Как знаешь, — Гарри снова пожал плечами и повернулся к Снейпу: — Профессор, а вы не хотите?.. Я совсем не устал.

Зельевар усмехнулся.

— Это, — сказал он, — мы сейчас исправим.


	29. Тонкое искусство взлома, часть I

**История 29. Тонкое искусство взлома, часть I**

_План — лучший способ добиться случайного результата.  
_Амброз Бирс

— Ну, рассказывайте, Поттер, — протянул Снейп. — Я вас внимательно слушаю.

— Что рассказывать? — не понял Гарри.

— Рассказывайте, что вы собираетесь в «Гринготтсе» делать.

— Мы туда войдем...

— Как войдете?

— В каком смысле «как»? — буркнул Гарри. — Ногами войдем. Я надеюсь.

— Я имею в виду несколько менее тривиальные вещи. Ваш облик, например. Вы помните, что вас вообще-то разыскивают? Кстати, а как вы собираетесь добиться того, чтобы вас пустили к сейфу Беллатрикс? Надеетесь, что вас просто перепутают? Даже гоблины заметят, что мадам Лестранж с зимы сильно изменилась.

— Что вы все время надо мной издеваетесь? — обиделся Гарри.

— Я еще даже не начинал, — проворчал Снейп себе под нос. — Тем не менее, основной вопрос остается в силе. Как вы собираетесь добираться до ее сейфа?

— У нас есть ее волос и Полиморфное зелье, — неохотно сообщил Гарри. — И ее палочка.

— Хороший план, — одобрил Люциус, не давая Снейпу вставить слово, — только непроработанный. Кто из вас намеревался изображать Беллатрикс?

— Я, мистер Малфой, — высокомерно заявила Гермиона, задрав подбородок.

— Неплохо, — кивнула Нарцисса. — Очень неплохо. Хотя Беллочка при этом сильнее глаза таращит и еще больше кривляется.

— Почему вы думаете, что мы сами не справимся? — не выдержал возмущенный Рон. — Что мы, младенцы, что ли?

Сидевший рядом с Гарри Снейп очень тихо проворчал нечто вроде: «Вы, мистер Уизли, — так уж точно», но Рон его, к счастью, не расслышал.

— Мы не думаем, что вы не справитесь сами, — мягко сказала Нарцисса. — Мы думаем, что в этом нет необходимости.

— Ваша ошибка в том, что вы неверно используете имеющиеся ресурсы, — продолжал Люциус. — В вашем распоряжении четыре взрослых человека, трое из которых куда лучше подходят для этой вылазки. Вы же шахматист, мистер Уизли. Вот и думайте как шахматист, а не как пешка, рвущаяся в ферзи.

— Но вы же... — Гермиона осеклась и виновато посмотрела на Гарри.

Гарри вздохнул и сдался.

— Всё они знают. Или почти всё. Может, даже чашу видели.

— Пока не видели, Гарри, — Нарцисса улыбнулась. — Но я не раз бывала в гринготтском хранилище моей сестры. И, полагаю, сумею найти там что угодно.

— Итак, решено, — объявил Люциус. — За чашей отправляемся мы с Цисси и... — он нахмурился: — Сириус?

— Северус, — твердо поправил его Снейп. — Блэк пусть здесь остается с де... с молодежью.

Гарри испытал неожиданный прилив благодарности зельевару: сидеть в лесу и гадать, не случилось опять ли с крестным беды, было бы невыносимо.

Сириус посмотрел на Снейпа, потом на Гарри и коротко кивнул:

— Ладно.

х х х

— Господа, — Снейп оглядел собравшихся и поспешно добавил: — и дамы. У нас проблемы.

— Что случилось, Северус? — Нарцисса, уже облаченная в черную мантию и плащ, держала в руке фляжку с Полиморфным зельем.

— Во-первых, — сквозь зубы выговорил Снейп, — меня вызывают. Во-вторых, этот парш... параноидальный гоблин отказывается помогать кому-либо, кроме Гарри Поттера.

— Отлично! — просиял Гарри и повернулся к чете Малфоев: — Видите, как все удачно сложилось! Я иду с вами!

Люциус и Нарцисса переглянулись.

— Да, — медленно произнес Люциус, — в самом деле, удачно, мистер Поттер. Как раз вашей удачи нам и не хватало.


	30. Тонкое искусство взлома, часть II

**История 30. Тонкое искусство взлома, часть II**

_Он всегда куда-то мчится,  
Он ужасно огорчится,  
Если что-нибудь на свете  
Вдруг случится без него!  
_Григорий Остер

— Альбус! — простонал Северус, вцепившись руками в волосы. — Это катастрофа!

— В чем дело, мальчик мой? — Дамблдор удивленно посмотрел на него поверх очков.

— Нужно сворачиваться и уходить в замок, — объявил Северус. — Через час — если повезет, то через два, — Темный Лорд будет здесь. Он собирается штурмовать Хогвартс! На месте «Гринготтса» остались дымящиеся развалины. Лорд рвет и мечет!

— Батюшки, — сказал Дамблдор, не вставая с пенечка. — Что же такое случилось?

— Понятия не имею, — мрачно отозвался Северус. — Но в этом наверняка виноват Поттер.

х х х

— По-моему, мы легко отделались, — заявил Люциус откуда-то сзади.

— И не говори, милый, — согласилась Нарцисса. — Я не знала, что ты умеешь управлять драконами.

— А я и не умею, — отозвался Люциус. — Он и сам прекрасно летит. Или она? Мистер Поттер, вы что-нибудь понимаете в драконах?

— Не-а, — выдавил Гарри, распластавшись на драконьей шее.

— Вы целы? — встревожилась Нарцисса.

— Почти, — отозвался Гарри, стараясь говорить пободрее. Он здорово обжег руки и начинал замерзать на ветру, но по сравнению со всем остальным это были сущие мелочи. — Главное, чаша у нас.

х х х

— Северус, ты несправедлив, — упрекнул директор. — И вообще, ты зря волнуешься. С мальчиком ничего не случится, с ним же Люциус и Нарцисса.

— Вот именно! — разозлился Северус. — С этими людьми и без Поттера может случиться что угодно! А уж если с ними Поттер... А вы что рот разинули? — рявкнул он на Уизли, Грейнджер и Драко. — Живо собирайтесь! У вас десять минут...

— ... чтобы добежать до канадской границы? — поинтересовался Блэк, запихивая в мешок тушенку.

х х х

— А как мы будем спускаться? — осторожно спросила Нарцисса некоторое время спустя.

— Понятия не имею! — ответил Люциус. — Мистер Поттер...

— Просто Гарри! — не выдержал Гарри. Салонные разговоры на спине дракона казались еще нелепее, чем в лесу у костра.

— Хорошо! — согласился Люциус. — Так у вас есть идеи, Гарри?

— Нет! Нет у меня никаких идей!

— Жаль. А я так надеялся...

— Ну, сядет же он когда-нибудь... — примирительно заметила Нарцисса.

— Может быть. Если проголодается, — Гарри был полон скептицизма.

— Честно говоря, я лично надеюсь, что он опустится немного раньше. Знаете ли, я привык участвовать в трапезе в несколько иной роли.

— Ага! — обрадовался Гарри. — Теперь понимаете, каково мне было, когда вы фордик ловили?

— Тогда с вами был я. И Северус.

— Так вы и сейчас тут. И я тоже. Вам от этого легче?

— Отчего-то не очень. Наверное, это потому, что Северуса нет.

— Да, — с чувством согласился Гарри, — когда рядом профессор Снейп, никакие драконы и акромантулы уже в расчет не идут.

х х х

— Исчезни, Блэк, или я за себя не отвечаю!

— Ты себе язву наживешь, Севви, если будешь так психовать.

— Между прочим, это твой крестник разнес самый защищенный банк Европы по камешкам! И не зови меня Севви!

— Если я всё правильно понял, — уточнил Дамблдор, — Гарри, Люциус и Нарцисса благополучно покинули «Гринготтс» вместе с чашей?

Северус сделал глубокий вдох и попытался успокоиться.

— Кажется, да.

— Вот и прекрасно. В таком случае, надо возвращаться в замок.

х х х

— Гарри, а вы деньги в «Гринготтсе» храните?

Гарри вздрогнул, очнулся и вцепился в драконью шею покрепче. Не хватало еще заснуть и свалиться!

— Да. А что?

— Да так... — Люциус хмыкнул. — Я подумал: хорошо, что я почти всё состояние еще после первой войны на континент перевел.

— Почему?

— Будь я гоблином, — заявил Люциус, — я бы меня больше в этот банк не пустил.

х х х

— Вам не кажется, что детям не стоит видеть двух меня сразу? — кисло поинтересовался Северус.

— Не стоит, — согласился Дамблдор. — Но дети и не увидят. Вы с Сириусом подождете немного внизу на крыльце и подниметесь чуть позже. Кстати, у меня еще одна просьба. Помни, пожалуйста, что ты мне обещал.

— Я вам много чего обещал.

— Я знаю. Когда придет время, ты поймешь, что я имел в виду. А теперь идем.

х х х

— Рановато для купания. Еще и май не начался.

— Я сейчас тебя высушу, милый. Гарри, ты как?

— Ничего, спасибо. Как вы думаете, В... Темный Лорд скоро обо всем узнает? У нас еще есть время?

— Гм. Жаль вас огорчать, Гарри, но наш визит в «Гринготтс» вряд ли прошел незамеченным.

Гарри не выдержал, плюхнулся на траву и от души захохотал. Нарцисса звонко рассмеялась.

— Признаться, я никогда еще так не развлекался, — заметил Люциус, улыбаясь. — По сравнению с этим, два года назад в Министерство мы все ходили с официальным визитом.

— Да уж... Уй... А-а-а!

— Гарри! Гарри?..

х х х

— Альбус, до замка осталось всего ничего, вы и без меня доберетесь. Я, пожалуй, вернусь.

— Зачем?

— Должен же кто-то...

— Севви, не геройствуй.

— Я сказал, не называй меня Севви!

— Северус, мальчик мой, не переживай так. Пошлем Патронуса.

— Моего? Или вашего? — съязвил Северус. — Они оба такие неприметные! И потом, какой им толк от Патронуса? Им в замок придется пробираться, а к тому времени сюда Лорд подтянется. С компанией.

— Хороша компания...

— Заткнись, Блэк!

— Не волнуйся, Северус, — Дамблдор извлек палочку. — Я знаю прекрасный способ попасть в замок, минуя патрули. Все будет в порядке.

х х х

— Он... знает.

— Что-что?

— Темный Лорд... он все знает, — Гарри с трудом сел. — Нам надо в Хогвартс.

— Вот это оперативность... — заметил Люциус. — Очень кстати.

— Я бы охотно с вами поменялся, — буркнул Гарри, потирая лоб.

— Люци, ты неделикатен, — укорила Нарцисса.

— Да ладно, — вздохнул Гарри. — Сейчас это и правда полезно. Я теперь знаю, где последний х... в общем, эта вещь.

— Неужели в Хогвартсе? — изумился Люциус.

— Угу. Правда, я так и не знаю, где именно. И что это такое.

— По крайней мере, это несколько сужает область поисков.

— Что гораздо хуже, я не знаю, как попасть в замок. Если я что-нибудь понимаю в том, как _он_ думает...

— ... он скоро будет там, — закончила Нарцисса. — Но кажется, Гарри, ответ на твой вопрос знает директор Дамблдор, — она указала на явившуюся из леса сияющую белую лань.

— Хогсмид, «Кабанья башка», 22-45, основной зал, два простых стука по стойке, пауза, один сдвоенный. Пароль — «чаша», отзыв — «василиск». Пользуйтесь плащом. Аберфорт знает, что делать дальше, — звучным голосом Дамблдора сообщила лань и исчезла.

— Ха! — воскликнул Люциус. — Мне нравится, как вы работаете, Гарри. С такими средствами обмена информацией... вы никогда не пробовали играть на бирже?

х х х

— Ну вот, — вздохнул Дамблдор. — Теперь все будет в порядке.

— Надеюсь, — мрачно пробурчал Северус.

— Не кисни, — вставил Блэк. — Ты подаешь детям дурной пример.

— Гарри и не такое переживал! — с принужденным энтузиазмом возразил Уизли.

— Там мои папа и мама, между прочим, — заметил Драко.

— Вот и я о том же, — отозвался Блэк. — Севви...

— НЕ НАЗЫВАЙ МЕНЯ СЕВВИ!

— Северус, мальчик мой, не надо нервничать...

— Я НЕ МОГУ НЕ НЕРВНИЧАТЬ!

— И кричать тоже не стоит. Студенты сбегутся. И Минерва.

— Я уже сбежалась. Здравствуй, Северус, здравствуй, Сириус, здравствуйте, дети. Альбус, что у вас тут происходит?

— Не «у вас», а «у нас», дорогая. Люциус, Нарцисса и Гарри ограбили «Гринготтс», поэтому Томми вот-вот будет здесь.

— Кхм, — Минерва откашлялась. — Я смотрю, вы времени зря не теряете. Альбус, надеюсь, вы знаете, что делаете. Позаботьтесь о Кэрроу, если не трудно. Не хотелось бы, чтобы они путались под ногами. А я пошла искать мистера Лонгботтома.


	31. Перебежчики

**История 31. Перебежчики**

_Перепутаете, где своя сторона, где чужая, —  
Велика ли беда, возвращайтесь-ка лучше обратно.  
_Игорь Белый

— ... Туннель за портретом Арианы приведет вас куда надо. Если вы, конечно, уверены, что вам туда надо.

— Ой, а где Люциус? — занятый препирательствами со стариком трактирщиком, Гарри только сейчас заметил исчезновение Малфоя-старшего.

Вместо ответа откуда-то с улицы донесся жуткий протяжный вопль.

— Вот что значит связываться с идиотами! Сиди здесь! — прорычал Аберфорт и кинулся вниз по лестнице.

Гарри растерянно взглянул на Нарциссу, потом рванулся к окну.

Люциус спокойно стоял посреди улицы и чего-то ждал. Со всех сторон к нему сползались многочисленные черные тени, чей холод чувствовался даже на расстоянии.

Гарри содрогнулся и потянулся за палочкой, но Нарцисса вцепилась ему в руку с такой силой, что чуть не поцарапала ногтями до крови.

— Нет! — шепнула она. — Нельзя, чтобы о тебе знали.

В это время внизу Люциус взмахнул палочкой с таким видом, будто собирался отгонять комаров, а не дементоров.

Гарри невольно разинул рот.

Большой ослепительно белый хамелеон ринулся в атаку, защищая хозяина. Секунду спустя к нему присоединилось нечто большое и рогатое — должно быть, Аберфорт тоже вызвал Патронуса.

А потом с улицы донеслись возмущенные голоса, и из-за угла появился десяток людей в черных плащах и белых масках.

— Что здесь происходит?

— Кто нарушает комендантский час?

— Это наверняка Поттер!

— Поттер, где ты прячешься? Выходи!

Нарцисса стиснула его руку еще сильнее.

— Тс-с!

— Добрый вечер, господа, — вежливо произнес Люциус, наблюдая за тем, как его хамелеон слизывает очередного дементора. — Какая приятная встреча.

— Ты?

— Я, Треверс, я.

— Ты... ты... — Упивающийся захлебнулся от возмущения. — Ты сломал мне ногу!

— Когда это? Не припомню такого, — Люциус был невозмутим.

— Перед Рождеством! Ты и Блэк!

— Треверс, ты бредишь, — презрительно заметил один из Упивающихся. — Блэк сдох в Министерстве два года назад.

— Я знаю, о чем говорю! — завизжал Треверс. — Это был Малфой! И Блэк!

— С этим перебежчиком мы потом разберемся, — отрезал второй Упивающийся. — Малфой, где Поттер? Я видел его Патронус, он где-то здесь!

— Понятия не имею, где Поттер, — пожал плечами Люциус. — Его нет среди нас, за это я ручаюсь.

— Но я видел его Патронус! С рогами! Это был олень!

— Козел, — хладнокровно произнес Люциус.

— Что? Как ты смеешь?

— Это был козел, Эйвери.

— Я тебе не верю!

— Это уж как тебе угодно, — усмехнулся Люциус.

— Если это был не Патронус Поттера, то чей? — вставил еще кто-то.

— Мой, — Аберфорт наконец вышел на улицу и присоединился к беседе.

— А ты что здесь делаешь? Всем велено после темноты сидеть по домам!

— Хорошо, — рявкнул трактирщик. — В другой раз, когда кто-то из вас, болванов, напорется на собственных дементоров, я и пальцем не пошевельну!

— Это не мы! Это Малфой!

— Не вижу разницы, — отрезал Аберфорт.

Упивающиеся переглянулись.

— Это точно был козел? — неуверенно уточнил кто-то. — По-моему, олень.

— Смотри, идиот! — огрызнулся Аберфорт. — _Expecto Patronum!_

Здоровенный светящийся козел резво обскакал вокруг собравшихся, хорошенько боднул Эйвери сзади пониже спины, отпрыгнул в сторону и исчез.

— Эй! — крикнул оскорбленный Эйвери.

— По крайней мере, теперь мы точно знаем, что ты не дементор, — утешил его Люциус.

— А ты! Ты! — повернулся к нему взбешенный Эйвери. — Ты что вообще здесь делаешь? Где тебя носило?

Люциус приосанился.

— Я, — отрезал он оскорбленным тоном, — переносил неописуемые страдания и плен, пока вы тут развлекались без меня. И вот теперь, когда мне наконец удалось спастись, что я вижу? Хорошо вы встречаете товарища по оружию, нечего сказать.

Повисла пауза.

— Он врет! — вставил обиженный Треверс. — Он мне ногу сломал!

— Пусть идет с нами, — решил Эйвери. — Там разберемся. Лестранж должна знать, что делать.

Гарри снова напрягся, гадая, что бы такое предпринять. Потом ему пришла в голову ужасная мысль, и он почти рванулся в сторону...

— Даже не думайте, — шепотом приказала Нарцисса в это самое мгновение. — Отойдите от окна, медленно.

Почувствовав прикосновение палочки к загривку, Гарри покрылся холодным потом, но повиновался — а что еще было делать?

— Так, стойте. Повернитесь спиной к окну.

Гарри повиновался, дрожа от гнева и обиды одновременно. Как они могли?

— Тс-с... — по затылку и шее пробежал холодок какого-то заклятия. — Почему вы не сказали, что у вас такая сильная ссадина?

— А?

— Вы что, не чувствуете, Гарри? У вас же вся рубашка сзади в крови. — Нарцисса прицокнула языком, осторожно ощупывая его затылок. — Так-то лучше.

Гарри опять залился краской.

— Какой же вы доверчивый мальчик, — насмешливо прошептала Нарцисса, разворачивая его к себе лицом. — Ничего, все пройдет, в том числе и это. А теперь вам пора в замок.

— Мне? А как же... а как же вы?

— А мне пора туда, — Нарцисса кивком указала в сторону окна. — У нас, перебежчиков, масса незаконченных дел.

Она подтолкнула его к портрету сестры Аберфорта. Ариана улыбнулась и поманила его пальцем.

Гарри растерянно посмотрел на нее, потом на Нарциссу.

Та покачала головой, прикоснулась палочкой к раме, и портрет отодвинулся, открывая вход в туннель.

— Идите, Гарри. У нас у всех очень мало времени. И, пожалуйста, присмотрите за Драко и за Северусом. Они оба иногда такие... романтики.

х х х

— Ушли? Что значит «ушли»?

Лицо Снейпа стремительно приобретало легкий свекольный оттенок.

— Ну, просто ушли. А меня с собой не взяли.

О некоторых подробностях Гарри предусмотрительно предпочел умолчать.

— О да. Не хватало еще только, чтоб они тебя взяли, — мрачно буркнул Сириус.

— Поттер, вы идиот! Как вы могли! Как вы могли их отпустить? — не унимался Снейп.

— А как, по-вашему, я мог их не отпустить? Оглушить, что ли? — съязвил Гарри. — И вообще, мне Нарцисса поручение дала.

— Какое, — сквозь зубы процедил Снейп, — поручение?

— За вами присматривать, — мстительно сообщил Гарри. — Мол, очень уж вы романтик.

Снейп издал какой-то невнятный звук, скрючил пальцы, точно когти, и рванулся вперед, будто собирался не то душить Гарри, не то отрывать ему голову. К счастью, Сириус вцепился в зельевара сзади, схватив его за оба локтя.

— Кажется, ты только что скинул это поручение на меня, — пропыхтел он. — Я бы на твоем месте сматывался, Гарри. Потому что силы у меня уже не те. Я его долго не продержу!


	32. Добровольцы

**История 32. Добровольцы**

_Я вижу, наши собираются.  
_Джон Рональд Руэл Толкиен

— Привет, Гарри! Гарри, ты куда?

Запыхавшийся Гарри чуть не налетел на Невилла и еле успел вовремя остановиться.

— Привет, Нев. Не куда, а от кого.

— И от кого?

— От Снейпа.

Невилл недоуменно посмотрел на него.

— Тогда тебе в другую сторону. Я его только что видел в Большом зале.

— Ой, — спохватился Гарри, переводя дух. «Про профессора Дамблдора-то я и забыл!». — Я, наверное, куда-то не туда свернул.

— А зачем ты от него бежишь?

— Не зачем, а почему, — признался Гарри. — Я сдуру сказал ему гадость не по делу. А он и так нервный.

— Еще бы, — понимающе кивнул Невилл.

— А что такое? — насторожился Гарри.

— Не знаю, но он носится в последнее время как угорелый. И вообще мне сегодня показалось, что я его в двух разных местах видел.

— Странно, — пожал плечами Гарри, не придумав, что еще сказать.

— Поттер! — грозно рявкнули сзади. — Не думал, что вы еще и трус!

Гарри обреченно обернулся. Снейп, скрестив руки на груди, возвышался над ним и сверлил его взглядом, но убивать, кажется, уже передумал. За спиной зельевара откровенно ухмылялся Сириус.

— Я не трус, — обиделся Гарри. — Я просто не люблю, когда меня душат.

— А душить я вас и не собирался, — высокомерно отрезал Снейп. — Мороки много. К тому же вы мне не до конца отчитались.

— Э-э... — Гарри покосился на Невилла.

— Лонгботтом, а где ваша бабушка? — поинтересовался Снейп.

— Не знаю, — озадачился тот.

— Прево... плохо, Лонгботтом, очень плохо. Немедленно найдите ее. Ну, что стоите? Идите, Лонгботтом... к бабушке!

Сириус сдавленно прыснул.

— Х-хорошо, — растерялся Невилл и отступил в сторону, но тут сверху донеслись топот и крики.

— Да что вам от меня нужно? Оставьте меня в покое, женщина! Ай! Помогите!

По главной лестнице только что не кубарем скатился Долохов. За ним, угрожающе покачивая зонтом-тростью с ручкой в виде головы попугая, величественно спускалась мадам Лонгботтом.

— Северус! — взвыл Долохов и попытался спрятаться за спину Снейпа, откуда его немедленно выпихнул Сириус. — Отцепись, Блэк! Сев, спаси меня!

— Здравствуйте, Северус, — поздоровалась бабушка Невилла. — Вам нужен этот прохвост?

— Добрый вечер, мадам. Который именно? — Снейп высокомерно оглядел присутствующих.

— Так называемый секретарь директора, — Августа Лонгботтом презрительно поджала губы.

Долохов умоляюще уставился на зельевара.

— Кхм. Да не то чтобы очень...

— Северус!

— А в чем, собственно, дело?

— Хагрид собрался строить баррикады, ему нужны помощники. Он попросил меня найти добровольцев.

— Я не доброволец! — возмутился Долохов.

— В Хогвартсе все добровольцы! — отрезала Августа. — Остальные покинули школу или покинут ее в ближайший час.

— Да я с радостью!

— Не выйдет, — хмыкнула Августа. — На вас и прохиндеев Кэрроу предложение покинуть замок не распространяется. Так что извольте следовать за мной, я прослежу, чтобы вам нашли подходящий инструмент. Невилл!

— Да, бабушка?

— Марш на восьмой этаж. Нужно еще кое-кого встретить.

— Да, бабушка! — Невилл кивнул Гарри на прощание и умчался.

Августа снова повернулась к Снейпу.

— Чуть не забыла. Северус, меня просили передать, что вас срочно ждут в директорском кабинете.

— Благодарю, — Снейп кивнул.

— Не за что, — усмехнулась Августа и обратила на Долохова грозный взгляд: — Ну, что вы встали? Идемте!

— Северус! — попытался пожаловаться тот.

Зельевар фыркнул.

— Антонин, я бы не советовал поднимать столько шума. Ты еще дешево отделался. Между прочим, здесь скоро будет Молли Уизли.

Долохов побледнел и бросился вниз по лестнице с криком:

— Я согласен! На все согласен! Где моя лопата?

х х х

— ... Значит, Поттер, вы уверены, что... — Снейп распахнул дверь директорского кабинета и вдруг встал как вкопанный, так что Гарри, не успев вовремя притормозить, налетел на него.

— Что это значит, Минерва? — спросил зельевар очень странным голосом.

Гарри, сгорая от любопытства, выглянул из-за его спины. И не заметил ничего необычного. Профессор Макгонагалл стояла вполоборота к ним у открытого окна и задумчиво смотрела куда-то в ночь.

— Где Альбус? — удивленно спросил Сириус, и Гарри только тогда понял, в чем дело. Действительно, профессора Дамблдора нигде не было.

— Он улетел, — Макгонагалл повернулась к ним. — Он улетел, но обещал вернуться.


	33. Ультиматум

**История 33. Ультиматум**

_Но помни, Золушка, что ровно в полночь  
твоя голова превратится в тыкву!  
_Анекдот

Северус сидел в директорском кресле, изучал план обороны школы и пытался думать. Минерва расхаживала из угла в угол, Люпин и Тонкс заглядывали через плечо, а Блэк уселся на стол и то и дело давал непрошеные советы. Флитвик обсуждал что-то с Шеклболтом. Бездельник Поттер устроился на подоконнике, болтал ногами и шумно хрустел печеньем.

— Я знаю, что вы готовитесь сражаться, — разнесся по Хогвартсу голос Волдеморта.

— Много вы знаете. Мы не готовимся, — буркнул Северус, — мы ерундой занимаемся.

— ... Ваши усилия тщетны. Вы не можете сражаться со мной.

— Если это гипноз, то у Томми плохо получается, — заметил Поттер.

— Что такое гипноз? — заинтересовался Флитвик.

— Магглы верят, что можно внушить кому-то свою волю, если долго смотреть человеку в глаза, — разъяснил Люпин.

— Глупости какие, — усмехнулся Северус. — Так это не работает, я сколько раз на Поттере проверял. Внушишь ему свою волю, как же. Правда, на нем и Империус не работает. А жаль.

— ... Я питаю глубокое уважение к преподавателям Хогвартса, — тем временем продолжал Волдеморт.

— Ага, особенно к директору и учителям ЗОТИ! — вставил Поттер.

Макгонагалл по-кошачьи фыркнула.

— ... Выдайте мне Гарри Поттера, и никто не пострадает. Выдайте мне Гарри Поттера, и я не трону школу. Выдайте мне Гарри Поттера, и будете вознаграждены.

— Он что, думает, мы с одного раза не поймем? — возмутился Блэк.

— Да нет, это он просто сам с собой разговаривает, — разъяснил Люпин. — Я столько раз в этом году в Малфой-мэнор ходил... Он всегда все по три раза повторяет, не меньше.

— ... У вас время до полуночи, — торжественно закончил Волдеморт.

— Прямо как у Золушки, — умилился Поттер и цапнул очередное печенье.

— Поттер, вы нашли, что искали? — не выдержал Северус.

— Нет.

— Тогда почему вы здесь без дела сидите?

— А я не знаю, где ещё искать. У вас есть идеи?

— А что вы ищете, мистер Поттер? — поинтересовался Флитвик.

— Очень ценную реликвию, которая, возможно, имеет отношение к Рэйвенкло, — устало отозвался Северус.

— Неужели диадему?

— Какую диадему? — изумился Поттер.

Северус вздохнул.

— Ровены Рэйвенкло, невежда вы этакий. Легендарную диадему, которая наделяет мудростью всякого, кто ее носит. Но она нам не подойдет.

— Думаешь, не налезет? — заинтересовался Блэк.

— Почему не подойдет? — удивился Поттер.

— Потому что ее почти тысячу лет никто не видел, идиоты! — рассердился Северус.

— Мало ли, кто чего не видел, — задумчиво пробормотал Поттер и спрыгнул с подоконника. — Я вот, кстати, Рона и Гермиону давно не видел. И Драко. Интересно, чем они заняты?

Дверь снова хлопнула.

В кабинет вбежала Грейнджер, держа в охапке нечто, подозрительно напоминающее клык василиска. Следом Рональд Уизли нес второй клык и метлу.

— Вы где были? — грозно спросил Северус. — И где вы это взяли?

— В Тайной комнате!

— Вот, смотрите!

Северус посмотрел. То, что осталось от чаши Хельги Хаффлпафф, выглядело жалко.

— Вот так и доверяй гриффиндорцам хорошую вещь, — заметил он. — А где вы Драко потеряли?

Грейнджер пожала плечами.

— Он говорил, ему надо забрать кое-что спрятанное.

Поттер вдруг встрепенулся.

— Что ты сказала? Повтори!

Грейнджер недоуменно посмотрела на него.

— Драко говорил, что собирается забрать кое-что спрятанное...

— Я знаю! — вдруг завопил Поттер. — Знаю!

И кинулся вон.

Грейнджер и Уизли переглянулись, выронили свою ношу и бросились за ним.

Озадаченный Блэк повернулся к Северусу.

— Ты что-нибудь понял?

— Да, — кивнул он.

— И что же? — уточнила Минерва, нахмурившись.

— Если я чудом переживу следующие двое суток, — торжественно поклялся Северус, — ноги моей больше не будет в этом бедламе!


	34. Романтики

**История 34. Романтики**

_В жизни подвигам мало места,  
Но много мест для дурных идей.  
_Андрей Макаревич

— Стой, Поттер.

Гарри отдернул руку от диадемы и развернулся.

В узком проходе между высящимися горами спрятанных и оставленных вещей плечом к плечу стояли Крэбб и Гойл. За их спинами встрепанный Драко держал палочку так, будто никак не мог решить, в кого целиться.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — рявкнул Гарри. — Я думал, вы свалили к Волдеморту.

— А мы решили вернуться, — очень довольным голосом объявил Крэбб. — За тобой. Мы отведем тебя к Темному Лорду, и нас вознаградят. Правда, здорово?

Драко закатил глаза к потолку.

— Потрясающе, — съязвил Гарри. — Ваши стратегические способности меня поражают.

Драко показал на себя и на Гойла, а потом выставил три пальца вверх.

«Три секунды, — понял Гарри и начал отсчитывать про себя: — Раз, два...»

— Гарри! — донесся до них голос Рона. — Ты с кем там?

Крэбб резко обернулся и, прицелившись в ближайшую груду хлама, крикнул:

— _Descendo!_

х х х

— Чего ты там шаришь? — прошипел Драко между проклятиями, прячась за пирамидой парт. — Потерял что-нибудь? Кроме мозгов, про них не спрашиваю.

— Диадему Рэйвенкло.

— А у тебя, Поттер, губа не дура. Но тебе даже диадема не поможет.

— Может, я для тебя ее разыскиваю? — огрызнулся Гарри. — Ты-то зачем сюда полез?

— Затем. Романтики захотелось, — рявкнул Драко и высунулся на мгновение, безуспешно пытаясь достать Крэбба оглушающим заклятием.

Очередной зеленый луч угодил в стену у них над головой, и вниз посыпались крупные куски камня.

— Блин. Хорошо, что он не может попасть за угол.

— Не то слово, — буркнул Драко. — Ладно, мне надоело. Ищи свою побрякушку, я попробую его отвлечь. Крэбб! — выкрикнул он. — Кончай дурить!

— Предатель! Перебежчик! — заорал тот и вслепую швырнул еще одно смертельное проклятие в их сторону.

— Уизли там что, ворон считает? — пробормотал Драко и снова повысил голос: — Крэбб, нас четверо! Ты все равно долго не продержишься!

— Сдайся, Крэбб, и мы тебя не тронем! — предложила Гермиона откуда-то с другой стороны комнаты.

— Грязнокровка! — взвыл Крэбб и выкрикнул какое-то незнакомое проклятие.

Драко выругался.

— Ну, всё. Поттер, если мы тут сдохнем, я тебя убью.

х х х

— У меня к тебе большая просьба, Поттер, — выдохнул Драко, прислоняясь к стене коридора на восьмом этаже. Перепуганные насмерть Крэбб и Гойл, получив мотивирующий пинок от Рона, улепетывали прочь по коридору. — Она же совет.

— Ну?

— Ни звука моим родителям. Особенно матери. Меня тут не было.

Гермиона хихикнула, вытирая сажу со щеки.

— Ты не боишься Адского Пламени, но боишься Нарциссы?

— И ты бы боялась на моем месте, — буркнул Драко. — Поттер, я серьезно. Хвастай подвигами сколько угодно, если тебе не жаль своей шкуры, но я тут ни при чем.

— Ладно, — засмеялся Гарри.

— Кстати, а ты диадему-то нашел? — вдруг вспомнил Драко.

Гарри помрачнел.

— Нет. Надо, наверное, подождать, пока оно там догорит...

— Поттер, когда «оно», как ты выражаешься, «догорит», там останется только пепел.

— Это точно? — просиял Гарри.

— Абсолютно.

— Ура! — завопил Гарри и кинулся обнимать первого, кто попался под руку. Попался Драко.

— Ты спятил, что ли, совсем? Отцепись от меня! Грейнджер, он всегда такой? Грейнджер! Вам что, настолько невтерпеж?

Гарри отпустил его и посмотрел на друзей. Те увлеченно целовались прямо на полу.

— Эй! — окликнул он. — Хватит уже. Еще Нагини осталась. И Волдеморт.

В этот момент замок тряхнуло, с потолка посыпалась каменная крошка и пыль.

— Ну да, — съязвил Драко. — Еще Нагини осталась и Темный Лорд. Всего-то ничего. А также армия Упивающихся, дементоров и Мерлин знает кого еще.

— А у нас зато Орден Феникса, Армия Дамблдора, бабушка Невилла и Снейп.

— Восхитительно, — фыркнул Драко и вскочил на ноги. — Спасибо, Поттер, мне стало намного легче. Эй, вы, сколько можно?

— Ты просто завидуешь, — хмыкнул Рон, помогая Гермионе подняться.

— Конечно завидую. Я здесь, а Луна неизвестно где. Я иду ее искать, кто со мной?

— Я с тобой, — объявил Гарри. — Твоя мама просила за тобой присматривать, любитель романтики.

— На себя оборотись.

Хогвартс снова тряхнуло, где-то парой этажей ниже что-то ужасающе грохнуло.

— Что вы копаетесь! — возмутился Драко и бросился к главной лестнице. — Поттер, не отставай, раз ты со мной!

«Почему-то мне кажется, — мрачно думал Гарри на бегу, — что Нарцисса имела в виду немножко не это!»


	35. Разговор по душам

**История 35. Разговор по душам**

_Мы же с вами в глупом положении! А настоящие  
англичане, когда попадают в глупое положение,  
всегда делают вид, что они никуда не попали,  
и ведут светскую беседу.  
_Детская пластинка «Алиса в Стране Чудес»

«Чтоб я еще когда-нибудь, — мрачно подумал Люциус, медленно приходя в себя, — согласился иметь дело с этим старым параноиком. Вот зачем это было нужно? У нас и так все шло отлично».

Голова гудела, правый глаз распух и страшно болел, даже закрытый. Если бы Люциус мог, он бы поморщился: перерыв в биографии и фонарь под глазом в его планы однозначно не входили.

— Я очень рад тебя видеть, друг мой, — вкрадчиво произнес до боли знакомый присвистывающий голос.

— Взаимно, мой лорд, — отозвался Люциус со всем достоинством, какое способен проявить человек, только что очнувшийся на полу неизвестно где. Потом осторожно сел и огляделся уцелевшим глазом.

Они были в Визжащей хижине. Одни.

Темный Лорд сидел поодаль на колченогом стуле и, склонив голову набок, с интересом разглядывал Люциуса.

— Скажи-ка мне, Люциус... где ты был?

О, прекрасно. Вот теперь все шло по плану.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил он. В самом деле, он понятия не имел, где провел последние пару часов. Может, даже больше.

— То есть как — не знаешь? — в голосе Волдеморта появились недовольные и недоуменные нотки.

— Клянусь вам, мой лорд, я понятия не имею! — совершенно искренно воскликнул Люциус и тут же поморщился: голова отозвалась сильной болью.

Повисла пауза.

— Хорошо, — сказал Темный Лорд после некоторого размышления. — Я тебе верю. По крайней мере, можешь сказать, как тебе удалось выбраться из Азкабана?

— Нет, — не менее искренно продолжал Люциус. — Точнее, я не могу ответить на ваш вопрос сколько-нибудь информативно.

— То есть? — Волдеморт еще больше нахмурился.

— Меня похитили, мой лорд, — заявил Люциус.

— Кто?

— Трудно сказать, мой лорд. Они завязали мне глаза.

«Я ведь так и не знаю, чьих это рук дело, Сева или Дамблдора».

— Зачем? — удивился Волдеморт. — Кстати, зачем они вообще тебя похитили? На кой ты им сдался?

— Наверное, хотели обеспечить себе психологическое преимущество, — отозвался Люциус, щупая распухшую половину лица. — Это я про глаза, мой лорд. А зачем похитили... Наверное, думали, что я многое знаю о ваших планах. Они меня все время расспрашивали. Особенно Поттер.

— Поттер?

— Да, мой лорд.

— Тогда он крупно просчитался, — расхохотался Темный Лорд. — Хорошо, это я понимаю. Но что было дальше? Год прошел, Люциус! Что-то ты юлишь... Не мог же он тебя год расспрашивать! Где тебя держали эти... партизаны?

— Под землей, мой лорд. Практически на нарах. — Люциус страдальчески вздохнул. — Они кормили меня килькой в томате.

Волдеморта передернуло.

— Какой ужас. Но как же ты выбрался?

— Я неустанно готовился к встрече с вами, мой лорд, и искал способы ее приблизить. Но со мной рядом постоянно были люди Поттера. И только сегодня, когда они вдруг неожиданно покинули свое убежище...

— О! — Волдеморт вдруг резко выпрямился. — Так вот почему тебя видели в Министерстве! Эти мерзавцы воспользовались возможностью, чтобы попытаться сбить меня с толку и вывести из себя!

— Да, мой лорд.

— Ничего, они за это заплатят.

— Мой лорд? — осторожно осведомился Люциус, опять трогая скулу. — Могу я узнать, кто это сделал?

Волдеморт неприятно улыбнулся.

— Весьма сочувствую, Люциус. Твое неожиданное появление произвело настолько сильное впечатление на Беллатрикс, что она, боюсь, не сдержалась...

— Понимаю, мой лорд, — мрачно отозвался Люциус, поднимаясь наконец на ноги. — Родственники иногда бывают... утомительны. Простите мою дерзость, мой лорд, но могу я узнать...

— Твоя прекрасная Нарцисса сейчас, если не ошибаюсь, выясняет отношения с сестрой, — усмехнулся Волдеморт. — Как я понимаю, Северусу не до нее, и она вернулась в наши ряды. А вот что касается твоего сына...

— _Что_ касается моего сына?

— Увы, я понятия не имею, где он.

«И слава Мерлину!»

— Однако если он также попал в руки врага, — продолжал Темный Лорд, — ты скоро получишь возможность спасти его и отомстить за все обиды. Сегодня ночью мы штурмуем Хогвартс. К рассвету все будет кончено.

«Хотелось бы надеяться».

— Да, мой лорд!

— Мне нравится твое рвение, Люциус. Сразу видно, насколько ты засиделся без дела. Ничего, скоро ты сможешь снова продемонстрировать свою преданность. А сейчас... будь так любезен, найди мне Северуса. Он мне нужен.

— Сию минуту, мой лорд! — Люциус поклонился и вышел.

«Мерлин милостивый, как же он предсказуем!»


	36. Заговорщики

**История 36. Заговорщики**

_Нас всех губит отсутствие дерзости  
в перспективном видении проблем.  
_К/ф «Семнадцать мгновений весны»

— Люци, я не понимаю. Зачем?

Донельзя расстроенный, Северус сидел на грязном полу Визжащей Хижины рядом с распростертым телом себя самого. Жуткая рана на шее у лежащего затянулась, но в сознание он так и не пришел.

— Сев, успокойся.

— А вдруг не очнется? А вдруг... мало ли, что может случиться!

— Ничего с ним не случится. Полежит и очнется, — пожал плечами Люциус. — Наберись терпения.

— Тебе легко говорить, — буркнул Северус. — Тебе на всех наплевать.

— Безусловно, мне легко говорить, — согласился Люциус. — У меня жена невесть где в Запретном лесу в компании этого безносого убожества, а сын защищает ваш приют умалишенных, который по недоразумению считается школой. Но мне на всех наплевать, не вопрос.

— Извини.

— Не за что.

— Я понял. Ты пытаешься меня отвлечь, да?

Люциус отвернулся к окну и осторожно пощупал подбитый глаз.

— Люци, не молчи! Что происходит?

— Северус.

— Что?

— Можешь хоть раз сделать то, что тебе говорят?

— Да я всю жизнь только этим и занимаюсь!

— Прекрасно. Значит, у тебя большой опыт. Успокойся и помолчи.

— Ты издеваешься?

— Нет.

— Это очень важно?

— Если я скажу «да», это что-то изменит?

— Да.

— Хорошо. Это очень важно, Сев. Наберись терпения и жди.

х х х

— Ему нельзя помочь.

Гарри вздрогнул и развернулся. Альбус Дамблдор, облаченный в свою любимую мантию с золотыми звездами, смотрел на него поверх очков и счастливо улыбался.

— Но... вы же умерли!

Альбус кивнул.

— О да, — сказал он спокойно.

— Но тогда я... тоже умер?

— А, — директор улыбнулся еще шире, — хороший вопрос. Но в целом, дорогой мой мальчик, думаю, что нет.

х х х

— И долго нам так еще сидеть?

— Понятия не имею.

— Час, выделенный Лордом, уже почти истек, — вздохнул Северус. — Надеюсь, у Поттера хватило ума не высовываться.

Люциус промолчал.

х х х

— Скажите мне еще только одну вещь, — произнес Гарри. — Это всё по-настоящему? Или всё происходит у меня в голове?

Альбус просиял.

— Конечно, всё происходит у тебя в голове, Гарри, но с чего ты взял, что это не по-настоящему?

х х х

Лежащий на полу человек зашевелился.

— Альбус! — встрепенулся Северус. — Альбус, как вы себя чувствуете?

— Восхитительно, — слабо отозвался тот. — Помоги мне сесть, Северус, пожалуйста.

Северус поспешно подхватил его под мышки, приподнял и позволил опереться о себя.

— О чем вы только думали!

— Люциус, — позвал Альбус.

Тот обернулся.

— Да?

— Я вам очень благодарен.

— Я запомню, — кивнул Люциус. — Что там происходит?

— Всё идет как надо.

— В самом деле?

Северус переводил обескураженный взгляд с одного на другого и обратно.

Директор задумался.

— Я думаю, да, — ответил он наконец. — Он справится.

— Где Поттер? — севшим голосом спросил Северус.

— Не волнуйся, мальчик мой, — утешил Альбус. — С ним всё будет в порядке. Самое страшное уже позади.

Зельевар схватился за голову — одной рукой, потому что второй продолжал поддерживать раненого директора.

— Я вижу, ты понял, — сказал Люциус. — Но не волнуйся, он с Цисси.

— Вы что, сговорились все? — взвыл Северус.

— Вроде того, — туманно заметил Альбус. — Но это неважно. У нас почти уже всё получилось. Осталось только уладить кое-какие недоразумения.

— Несущественные такие недоразумения, — Люциус усмехнулся. — Например, Темного Лорда.

— О, Томми сам себя уладит, — Альбус засмеялся. — Поверьте, Люциус, наше вмешательство тут не понадобится. Даже Гарри уже сделал всё самое главное. Надо лишь чуть-чуть...

Со стороны Запретного леса донесся страшный шум.

— Нам пора, — объявил Альбус. Люциус подал ему руку, директор оперся на нее и поднялся на ноги с неожиданной легкостью. — Ты идешь, Северус? А то Минерва там с ума уже сходит, наверное. Нехорошо.

— Иду, — слабо отозвался Северус и тоже встал. — Пойдем сходить с ума вместе.

— Опасаюсь, в этом отношении мы давно опоздали, — сухо заметил Люциус.

Альбус снова рассмеялся.

— Вы даже не представляете, насколько вы оба здравомыслящие люди.

— То ли дело вы, — буркнул Северус, которому наконец слегка полегчало.

— Да, — согласился Альбус, по-прежнему улыбаясь, — то ли дело я.


	37. Рандеву, часть I

**История 37. Рандеву****, часть I**

_Я, конечно, вернусь, жди меня у последних ворот.  
_Борис Гребенщиков

Гарри лежал носом в землю и отчаянно боялся себя выдать. Было ужасно неудобно: в шею у правой ключицы упиралось что-то неровное и твердое.

— Мы опаздываем, — тихо-тихо шепнули в ухо. Потом его осторожно ощупали и вытащили из-под шеи непонятную твердую штуку. — Драко цел?

— Вроде да, — еле слышно выдохнул Гарри.

— Ты умница. Приготовься. Сейчас они начнут веселиться.

Гарри закрыл глаза и затаил дыхание.

— Он мертв, мой повелитель, — торжествующе провозгласила Нарцисса.

«Ой, — подумал Гарри, когда его подбросили в воздух. — Надеюсь, они быстро с этим покончат. Снейп терпеть не может, когда я опаздываю!»

х х х

— ГАРРИ ПОТТЕР МЕРТВ! — голос Волдеморта прогремел на весь Хогвартс.

Северус выругался.

— Кажется, успели, — заметил Альбус, вглядываясь в толпу у входа в замок. — Быстрее! Пока Томми всех отвлек, нужно добраться до дверей. Через две минуты здесь будет очень весело.

— Что вы такое говорите, Альбус? — Северус задохнулся от возмущения. — Неужели вам настолько не жаль Поттера?

Директор покачал головой и ускорил шаг.

— Вечно ты веришь кому попало, мальчик мой. Очень зря. Среди многочисленных недостатков Томми есть один очень, очень неприятный.

— И какой же именно? — поинтересовался Люциус.

— Он с детства любит приврать. И, кстати, никогда не замечает, что творится у него под носом.

— Так носа-то нету, — пробормотал Люциус.

Именно в эту минуту на пришедших с Темным Лордом великанов обрушились из леса кентавры.

х х х

— Ну Невилл дает, — выдохнул Гарри под плащом-невидимкой, швыряя в Упивающихся безмолвные проклятия и стараясь не задеть никого из своих.

— Всегда терпеть не могла эту змею, — невозмутимо заметила Нарцисса, достав Грейбека сногсбивающим заклятьем. — Я так понимаю, это последний.

— Что? А, да. Надеюсь.

— Будьте осторожны, Гарри. И... не нападайте на него. Запомните, это очень важно. Защищайтесь.

Гарри нахмурился.

— Почему?

— Считайте это женской интуицией. Мне не нравится эта палочка.

— Но... она сама решает свою судьбу.

— Именно. Вам никогда не говорили, что не стоит доверять вещи, если не знаешь, где у нее мозги?

х х х

— Гарри! ГДЕ ГАРРИ? — рыдая, возопил Хагрид.

— Я бы тоже очень хотел это знать! — рявкнул Северус, потеряв терпение.

— Найдется, не волнуйся, — утешил Альбус. Судя по всему, настроение у него было превосходное.

— Северус? — колоратурное сопрано Волдеморта было слышно, наверное, даже на острове Мэн. — И Северус?

Все, успевшие ввалиться в Большой зал, — и нападающие, и защитники замка — застыли на месте.

— Здравствуй, Томми, — ласково сказал директор. — А мы как раз тебя ждали.


	38. Рандеву, часть II

**История 38. ****Рандеву, часть II**

_И когда тот, кого они ждали, приходит вовремя,  
они его сразу вызывают на дуэль._  
Детская пластинка «Алиса в Стране Чудес»

Темный Лорд переводил взгляд с одного директора Хогвартса на другого и хватал воздух ртом.

— Вы... вы что? — выдавил он наконец. — Вы издеваетесь?

— Вовсе нет, — мягко ответил Альбус. — Том, у тебя остался один шанс. Последний. Если ты раскаешься, все будет хорошо.

— Хватит морочить мне голову! — завопил Темный Лорд. — Где Поттер? Как вы посмели его у меня украсть! Отдайте мне Поттера!

— Я же говорил, у него навязчивая идея, — шепнул Люциус.

— Я здесь! — крикнул Поттер, эффектно появляясь «из ниоткуда». Гневный рев и торжествующие крики взметнулись по залу и тут же стихли.

— Пижон, — с облегчением выдохнул Северус. — Дерзкий везучий сопляк. Этому паршивцу все как с гуся вода.

— Вот видишь, а ты переживал, — хмыкнул Люциус.

— Ничего подобного! Я вообще никогда не переживаю. Я абсолютно спокоен в любых обстоятельствах.

— Да, разумеется, — согласился Люциус. — Извини, я забыл.

— ХВАТИТ! — от дикого крика лопнули и осыпались из рам последние уцелевшие стекла. — ХВАТИТ! Я в вас не верю! Я вас убил! Вы все умерли!

Поттер склонил голову набок и уставился на противника, слегка наморщив нос.

— Том, ты знаешь, мы можем тебе помочь.

— Сомневаюсь, — буркнул Северус. — Такое уже не лечат.

— МНЕ НЕ НАДО ПОМОГАТЬ! — заорал Темный Лорд. — Я САМ! Я ВСЕХ УБЬЮ САМ! _AVADA KEDAVRA!_

— _Expelliarmus__!_

Заклинания столкнулись во вспышке золотого пламени, палочка вылетела из руки Темного Лорда, взмыла под потолок и со свистом устремилась вниз. И стукнула Лорда по голове. Он медленно осел на пол и исчез в фонтане разноцветных искр.

— Салют! — обрадовался Альбус. Учитывая, что выглядел он сейчас как Северус, зрелище вышло угрожающее.

— А теперь чего? — озадаченно спросил Поттер и наклонился, что-то разглядывая на полу. Потом сел на корточки. И протянул руку...

— Не трогайте! — попытался остановить его Северус.

Разумеется, Поттер немедленно ослушался и взял что-то с пола. Очень маленькое что-то.

— Шевелится, — радостно сказал он.

Зрители ахнули и отпрянули, за исключением Грейнджер и Уизли-младшего, которые сломя голову бросились к своему бестолковому дружку. Грейнджер успела первой.

— Ой, какой хорошенький!

Северус содрогнулся, но решил все-таки подойти поближе. Краем глаза он видел, что за ним торопятся Альбус и Люциус.

— Что это за хрень? — некуртуазно поинтересовался Уизли.

— Понятия не имею, — прыснул Поттер. — Но он очень смешной.

На его ладони сидело крохотное коричневое животное с длинным голым хвостом и ножками-палочками. Оно с любопытством водило туда-сюда тонким розовым носом.

— Это короткоухий слоновый прыгунчик, Гарри, — назидательно сказала Грейнджер.

— Это Темный Лорд, — мрачно поправил Северус.

— А по-моему, прыгунчик, — улыбнулся Поттер и почесал кошмарное создание за круглым ушком. Оно одобрительно хрюкнуло. Зельевара передернуло.

— Дайте его сюда немедленно, — потребовал он, держа наготове палочку.

— А вам зачем? — насторожился Поттер.

— Это охраняемый вид, профессор, — дерзко заявила Грейнджер. — Ему нельзя причинять вред.

— Альбус! — взмолился Северус. — Вразумите их!

Все перевели взгляд на улыбающегося директора. И вздрогнули.

— Знаете, было бы неплохо, если бы вы превратились обратно, Дамблдор, — заметил Люциус. — Вы людей сбиваете с толку.

— Рад бы, да не могу, — беззаботно отозвался тот. — Только через пятьдесят минут. Гарри, дай мне, пожалуйста, твою зверюшку.

Поттер послушно протянул Альбусу свое чудовище.

— Вот видишь, Сев, как важно не забывать волшебное слово, — ехидно заметил Люциус.

Альбус между тем внимательно осмотрел зверька, потом осторожно потыкал в него палочкой, бормоча какие-то неведомые заклинания на непонятном языке.

— Он совершенно безвреден, — наконец заключил директор. — То, что осталось от Томми, неспособно обидеть и муху.

— Вообще-то он насекомоядный, — вставила Грейнджер.

— Я в фигуральном смысле, — отмахнулся Альбус.

— И что теперь? — насторожился Северус.

— Ничего, — пожал плечами Альбус. — Думаю, у Гарри будет одним домашним зверьком больше. Конечно, если никто больше не...

— НЕТ! — хором воскликнули Люциус, Северус и Уизли.

— Вы ничего не понимаете в животных, — надулся Поттер. — Дайте сюда. Надо придумать ему имя, — задумчиво пробормотал он себе под нос, забирая прыгунчика у директора. — Не могу же я звать его «Томми».

Прыгунчик жалобно пискнул.

— Вот видите, — вздохнул Поттер. — Он обижается.


	39. Беглецы

**История 39. Беглецы**

_Куда ни глянь, ни плюнь, ни кинь,  
Послушай, я тебе скажу, мой мальчик, —  
Беги!  
_Юлий Ким

Поттер сидел на койке в больничном крыле, болтал ногами и улыбался как идиот.

Одна из причин его радости лежала на соседней койке, время от времени счастливо вздыхала и явно наслаждалась вниманием.

— Рем, ты чего-нибудь хочешь? — сидевшая у постели оборотня Тонкс одной рукой прижимала к себе младенца, а другой жестикулировала.

Люпин опять вздохнул.

— Спасибо, Дора, у меня уже все есть. Ты и Тедди, что мне еще нужно.

Северус брезгливо поморщился.

Блэк, притворявшийся спящим, перевернулся на другой бок и накрыл голову подушкой.

Поттер захихикал.

Ужасно довольный собой Альбус сунул в рот лимонную дольку, поправил очки и подставил Северусу под удар очередную шашку.

— Ходи, — улыбнулся он.

Северус молча кивнул. Он ненавидел поддавки. Увы, Поппи Помфри поручила ему присматривать за Альбусом, которому общение с Нагини на пользу отнюдь не пошло. Удержать директора в больничном крыле можно было только крайними мерами. Например, заботой о ближнем. Поэтому Северус второй день изображал тяжелое нервное и физическое истощение, при котором необходим постельный режим и тихий отдых в ограниченном кругу людей. Чем дальше, тем меньше приходилось притворяться.

«Если это будет продолжаться, — мрачно думал он, — я сойду с ума раньше, чем успею отсюда сбежать».

Распахнулась дверь, и в палату вошли Люциус и Нарцисса. Северус просветлел: визит четы Малфоев избавлял его от шашек. Хоть ненадолго. Потом он увидел выражение лица Нарциссы и снова нахмурился.

— Что-то случилось? — поинтересовался он вместо приветствия.

Все замолчали и уставились на гостей. Блэк даже из-под подушки вылез.

— Директор Дамблдор, — голосом Нарциссы можно было препарировать лягушек, — я хотела бы знать, откуда у Гарри взялась эта вещь.

Все посмотрели на маленький черный камень у нее в ладони.

Альбус вздохнул.

— Я так и знала, — продолжала Нарцисса. — О чем вы думали?

Люциус отступил на шаг и приготовил палочку — не то обездвиживать супругу, не то устранять последствия возможной катастрофы.

— Я думал, что это может ему помочь, — невозмутимо отвечал директор. — Учитывая все обстоятельства.

— Угу, — не удержался Северус. — Вам он здорово помог, я помню. Учитывая все обстоятельства.

Альбус взглянул на него с укором.

— И не надо на меня так смотреть, — от стыда Северус становился вдвое раздражительнее. — Вы на год, считай, без руки остались. И вообще умерли.

«И меня напугали до полусмерти. Причем не один раз», — прибавил он мысленно.

— Так это ж не от камня, — встрял Поттер. — Это... ну, в общем, вы же знаете, — он махнул рукой. — Кстати, я как раз хотел спросить...

— Да, Гарри? — улыбнулся Альбус.

— Почему я видел Сириуса? И Ремуса? — бестолковый мальчишка оглядел палату. — Я думал... я думал, они...

«Ну все, — понял Северус. — Сейчас будет взрыв. Раз... два... три...».

— Что? Дамблдор, как вы могли?

Зельевар понял, что у него ровно один шанс. «Сейчас или никогда», — подумал он, осторожно вылезая из кровати и крадясь к выходу. Люциус улыбнулся и беззвучно приоткрыл дверь.

Северус кивнул на прощание и выскользнул в коридор.

х х х

Немного не дойдя до ворот — точнее, до того, что от них осталось, Северус обернулся и бросил последний взгляд на светящиеся в темноте окна замка. Кое-где были выбиты стекла, закопчены стены, на одной из башен рухнула крыша, а на других пообваливались зубцы и горгульи, но Хогвартс выстоял.

«Хорошо», — удовлетворенно подумал он и отвернулся.

Переночевать можно у Аберфорта, а уже на другой день аппарировать в Дувр. О сохранности его счетов и прочей ерунде позаботится Люциус.

— Так куда мы направляемся? — сказал в спину знакомый голос.

Северус проглотил нечленораздельный вопль ярости. Первые слова, которые пришли ему в голову, он мужественно проглотил тоже.

— Что. Тебе. От меня. Надо. Блэк?

— Практически ничего, — ухмыльнулась эта сволочь. — Наоборот, я решил составить тебе компанию. Совершенно бесплатно.

Следующую пришедшую в голову мысль зельевар также решил не озвучивать. Потом рассеянно отметил про себя, что за год жизни в Запретном лесу умудрился обзавестись поразительной выдержкой и ангельским терпением.

— Иди к черту.

— С тобой — куда угодно, — обрадовался Блэк.

Северус немного подумал. Потом сосредоточился и подумал еще немного.

— А как же Поттер? — применил он подлый прием.

— Я договорился с Гарри, — анимаг широко улыбнулся. — Он не против. У него тоже есть планы на лето. А мы будем ему писать. Или посылать открытки с голыми девушками под пальмами.

— Мы? — обалдел Северус. И тут же спохватился, но было поздно.

— Я так и знал, что ты согласишься, — просиял Блэк. — Так куда мы направляемся?

— Лично я на Мадагаскар, — мрачно сообщил Северус. — К бабушке.

— Прекрасно. Я соскучился по югу. Хоть отдохну наконец.

— Блэк, — осторожно начал зельевар, — а ты не мог бы отдохнуть на каком-нибудь другом юге? Без меня?

— Одному скучно, — беззаботно отозвался Блэк. — У Гарри свои дела, а Рем теперь вообще скучный женатый человек. Так что у меня нет вариантов, извини, Севви.

Северус открыл было рот, чтобы высказать все, что сдерживал до этого, но тут с темно-синих ночных небес ему на руку пал пылающий феникс, рассыпая самые настоящие искры.

— Альбус! — возмутился он, пытаясь одновременно потушить рукав и на всякий случай наложить на пострадавшую одежду огнеупорные чары. — У меня не так много мантий!

Тот в ответ только виновато курлыкнул.

— В чем дело? — нахмурился Северус.

Феникс издал звонкую трель и кокетливо распустил хвост.

— Не понимаю.

— Погоди, — предложил Блэк, — я сейчас.

Он обернулся собакой, склонил лохматую башку набок, уставился на огненную птицу и гавкнул пару раз.

Феникс разразился длинной серией радостных трелей. Блэк снова гавкнул. Альбус засвистел в ответ. Северус нетерпеливо вздохнул и принялся ждать развития событий. Наконец Блэк встряхнулся и превратился обратно в человека.

— Наговорились?

— Пока да.

— Ну и что? Что случилось?

— Он застрял, — лаконично сообщил Блэк. — Нарцисса немножко вспылила. А когда женщины нашей семьи выходят из себя... в общем, ты представляешь. Пока чары не рассеются, он останется фениксом.

— Что? И что теперь будет? Это надолго? — ужаснулся Северус.

— Не очень. Альбус говорит, недели на две. От силы — на месяц. Но ему одному скучно.

— Нет, — простонал Северус, сразу понимая, куда ветер дует.

Феникс жалобно присвистнул.

— Перестаньте, — обреченно произнес зельевар. — Почему всегда я? Я сделал все, что вы хотели, Альбус. И даже больше, признайтесь. Никак нельзя обойтись без меня?

Феникс потерся щекой о его щеку.

— Ну хорошо, — сдался Северус. — Ладно. Только потому, что вы настаиваете. Учтите, я еду на Мадагаскар. Так что если вас устраивает...

Феникс засвиристел счастливо и перебрался ему на плечо.

— Шикарно, — подытожил Блэк. — Ну что, идем?

«Как будто у меня есть выбор», — сумрачно подумал Северус.

— Идем, — сухо ответил он и зашагал к Хогсмиду.

— Извини, я забыл спросить, — поинтересовался Блэк, догоняя его у ворот, — Мадагаскар налево или направо?


	40. Эпилог

**История 40. Эпилог**

_Концов счастливых не бывает.  
Если счастливый, это не конец.  
_Михаил Жванецкий

Великобритания  
Уилтшир  
Малфой-мэнор  
Люциусу Малфою

Люци,

я больше не могу.

Эти двое сделают то, чего Лорду не удалось. Вгонят меня в гроб, я имею в виду, а не захватят мир. К сожалению, этой достойной цели (захватить мир) они перед собой не ставят.

Зато Блэку удалось охмурить мою бабушку. Она постоянно его кормит и так ни в кого и не превратила. К сожалению.

Альбус, с тех пор как расколдовался, постоянно улыбается и мне подмигивает. Я пытался сказать, что он выглядит как маразматик с нервным тиком, но он только посмеялся.

Все идет к тому, что мне придется вернуться в Англию. Ты не против, если я у тебя поживу немного? Первое время. Помнится, у тебя там были отличные подвалы. Темные и тихие. Эх, мечты, мечты...

С.С.

х х х

Великобритания  
Лондон  
Пл. Гриммо, 12  
Гарри Поттеру

Привет, малыш!

Как вы там?

У меня все отлично. Жаль, что ты с нами не поехал. Здесь шикарно. Мадам Снейп чудесная старая леди, очень заботливая.

Передай Минерве, Альбус превратился обратно и чувствует себя прекрасно.

А вот Севви как-то не очень. Дерганый он какой-то стал и совсем нервный. Наверное, от климата. Субтропики, похоже, не идут ему на пользу. Придется везти его назад. Он до того скверно выглядит, что страшно оставлять его без присмотра. Альбус со мной согласен. Заодно ремонт Малфоям сделаем, как договаривались. Так что не скучай, мы все скоро вернемся.

Твой Сириус

х х х

Великобритания  
Уилтшир  
Малфой-мэнор  
Люциусу Малфою

Здравствуйте, Люциус!

Надеюсь, у вас все хорошо. К сожалению, вынужден испортить вам настроение. Только что получил письмо от Сириуса. Он собирается привезти к вам Снейпа, профессора Дамблдора и сделать у вас ремонт.

Честное слово, я тут ни при чем.

Просто подумал, что стоит предупредить.

Ваш Гарри

х х х

Великобритания  
Лондон  
Пл. Гриммо, 12  
Гарри Поттеру

Здравствуйте, Гарри!

Благодарю за своевременное предупреждение.

У вас там, случайно, не найдется лишнего подвала?

Л.М.

х х х

Великобритания  
Уилтшир  
Малфой-мэнор  
Люциусу Малфою

Кого вы туда хотите посадить?

Г.П.

х х х

Великобритания  
Лондон  
Пл. Гриммо, 12  
Гарри Поттеру

Вас.

Л.М.

х х х

Великобритания  
Уилтшир  
Малфой-мэнор  
Люциусу Малфою

Знаю, знаю, сам напросился. Извините.

Так зачем вам подвал? Их тут хватает, но они завалены черт-те чем.

Разбирать?

Г.П.

х х х

Великобритания  
Лондон  
Пл. Гриммо, 12  
Гарри Поттеру

Если не трудно.

Я хотел бы временно переместить к вам две вазы Мин, пару-тройку рукописей и еще кое-что.

Л.М.

х х х

Великобритания  
Уилтшир  
Малфой-мэнор  
Люциусу Малфою

А «Гринготтс»?

Г.П.

х х х

Великобритания  
Лондон  
Пл. Гриммо, 12  
Гарри Поттеру

Одна дата: 1 августа 1991.

Л.М.

х х х

Великобритания  
Уилтшир  
Малфой-мэнор  
Люциусу Малфою

Понимаю.

Хорошо, мои подвалы к вашим услугам. Я попробую отвлечь Сири, но обещать не могу.

Г.П.

х х х

Великобритания  
Лондон  
Пл. Гриммо, 12  
Гарри Поттеру

Нет уж, пожалуйста.

В одном помещении — или фарфор, или Блэк.

Л.М.

х х х

Великобритания  
Уилтшир  
Малфой-мэнор  
Люциусу Малфою

Я бы предпочел Сири, но, опасаюсь, придется согласиться на фарфор.

О, придумал!

Тащите ваши вазы, а я потом переберусь к вам. На время ремонта. Сири будет счастлив. И я тоже, тем более что Джинни в Хогвартсе, а до Рождества еще далеко.

Г.П.

P.S. Я не напрашиваюсь. Но честное слово, вам же легче будет.

х х х

Великобритания  
Лондон  
Пл. Гриммо, 12  
Гарри Поттеру

Нет, Гарри, вы именно напрашиваетесь.

Л.М.

P.S. Согласен.

х х х

— Сев! Севви, ну что ты такой кислый? Мы почти дома. В Англии. Смотри, какая прекрасная погода! Холод собачий, и льет как из ведра. Наша родная английская грязь под забором! И павлины... черт, и правда белые, а я не верил. Ого, кто нас встречает! Нет, Малфоя я и сам вижу, но тут удивляться нечему. В конце концов, это его дом. Но, Сев, смотри, там Гарри! Севви?.. Ну, не раскисай. Нельзя быть таким сентиментальным. Нас всего полгода не было.

Северус вздохнул и улыбнулся. Улыбка вышла кривой, но почти искренней. Во-первых, не хотелось пугать Люциуса, а во-вторых... в общем, он начинал привыкать.

-х- Неконец -х-


End file.
